That Was Then & This is Now
by Dreamgirl98
Summary: They have been abused by bullies since they were little. The Hessenheffers are tired of being bullied. Gunther really wants to be with Cece, will it work being the "freak" he is? Ty and Tinka love each other and are finally happy; Ty's gang stops at nothing to ruin it. After that, the twins leave. They return 3 years later and things get complicated. Mostly Tynka but a lot of Gece.
1. Welcome to Middle school!

_**Hello Everybody! So this is my new story. Well basically THIS IS A GECE AND TYNKA STORY EQUALLY! I put Gece but the two couples will be equally shown in this fic. So if you're totally against Tynka don't read. Thank you for all of you that read Las Vegas it up! And let my story commence! Please review.**_

* * *

_I Gunther Hessenheffer am tired. I am tired of hiding. I am tired of pretending it never happened. I am tired of simulating that we're undefeatable. But we know we are not. We are humans and we are how we are for a reason. I was standing in a dark room. I heard the cries of an innocent girl calling for her mother. She was begging to put the gun. She was begging me. I was pointing the gun at her. I'm better than this. Cece wouldn't want me to do this. I don't want to this. I want to be a normal American 17 year old… but I can't…not anymore…_

**~ 6 years early ~**

**Gunther's POV**

Middle school. Even the sound was different for elementary school. Truth is, everything was, or it appeared to be. Tinka and I moved from our country to the United States when we were going to first grade.

Here's the summary; in our old country, we were the richest, most popular children ever! Even though we were only in kindergarten, everyone followed our trend. Our trend was, and is sparkles, feathers, and be-twinkled cloths. We loved goats and everyone in our village. We were the happiest children in the world. That is until the day papa gave us the news. We were moving to America! Frankly, Tinka and I were pretty excited about the whole moving cause of papa's business. Our parents told us stories about America, freedom! Opportunities! Happiness! All of this was truth except for one little detail they forgot to tell us; bullying.

As we walked through the doors of middle school we wished for one thing only. We hoped for our bullying to stop. We were sick of hearing people call us freaks, imitating our beloved accent, torturing with our precious goats. I didn't want to continue sitting every night with Tinka telling her that I loved her outfit and that the people that threw cruel insults at us were simply jealous. We begged to go back home, the place where we weren't know as the sparkly goat freaks. Our parents did not understand what we were going through. They'd always say we were over reacting. Tinka made me promise one day that we would stop begging them to return to the old country. She said it was useless and only caused arguments. We only hope that now that we were going to middle school for our first year, it was different. Maybe here in middle school everyone would think we're _cool_, as they say in America, and want to follow our trend just like in the old country. I wanted to believe this was true. I wanted to believe the bulling would get better in middle school. We both had to believe it, for our own sakes.

"Gunther" my younger (by 15 minutes) twin sister said as we entered the school. "Do you think anyone will like us here? Do you think they will admire our handmade be-twinkled outfits?" I was wearing a blue shirt with the letter G printed on it in black sparkles with some awesome black jeans I got. Tinka was wearing a matching pink shirt with the letter T on it and a pink knee length skirt. Her hair was tied back in a high ponytail.

I smiled lightly "Of course they will Tinkabell. They have to."

We walked over to the office to pick up our schedules. To our disappointment we only had 1st, 4th, and 6th period together. I immediately detected the disappointed look on my twin sister's face.

"Tinka, don't worry. We are going to have many friends and we won't even need each other that much anymore."

Tinka gasped "Gunther! Don't you say that again! I will always need you."

I smiled at her "Oh I'm sorry Tinka I didn't mean it like that. I'm just saying. We will have lots of friends. But of course we'll always be there for each other."

She looked pleased with my answer which was good enough for me. "Okay Gunther." She said and grabbed my hand to find our lockers.

"So they are locker numbers 110 and 198." I said checking our numbers. Mine was 198 while Tinka's was 110. I saw my sister rush over to her locker.

"Look Gunther! Mine's right here!" she pointed at the lockers. I looked over at mine. It was way on the other end.

"Umm Gunther what's wrong?" Tinka asked looking a little disappointed

"Umm nothing Tinka. It's just that… my locker is all the way over there" I said pointing at my locker.

"Oh. It's okay!" she said so calmly it was surprising

"What do you mean its okay?"

"I mean… you said we were going to make more friends right?"

"Yeah but…"

"So don't worry about it brother twin. We'll have plenty of friends. See I'll make a friend right now." She looked over at her neighboring locker's number and said "WHOEVER HAS LOCKER NUMBER 111 PLEASE PROCCED TO YOUR LOCKER NOW" I covered my sister's mouth before she could say anything more.

"Tinka!? What on Earth are you doing?"

"Duh! Making friends!" she said

"No Tinka you shouldn't…" I was cut off by a gang of boys heading our direction. They were at least two years older than us.

"Did someone call for the person that owns locker number 111?" the boy said I recognized him immediately. It was no other then Tyler Joseph Blue. Better known as Ty. Brother of one of our frenemies Rocky Blue. Rocky and Cece were the closest we ever got to having friends. They both always teased us too. But they weren't as bad or intimidating as some of the other people. In my secret little world, I would be Cece's best friend. We'd run of in the sunset together happily holding hands. Well I guess I have a little crush on her. But who am I kidding? No one can stand to be near me in this place, worse so date me. But anyways, Ty's a different story. He is one of the bad boy gang's leaders. They always pick on younger kids, tease girls, and hit on a new girl every second. Or I heard so in rumors. He approached Tinka and I and I grew nervous with every step he gave.

"I asked you two freaks a question! Who called the owner of locker number 111?!"

"Umm… that would be me" Tinka said more confident than I thought she'd be

"Well you know what little girl? In this school all the girls belong to me. All of them! Including you!" he said pointing at Tinka with an evil laugh

"Ty leave them alone!" me and Tinka both looked in the direction the voice was coming for. Two girls were there a brunette and a really cute red headed one. Rocky and Cece.

"Ty leave Gunther and Tinka alone. Can you go find something better to do?" Rocky said almost pleading

Ty rolled his eyes "all right but they called me! Catch you later freaks." He then went really close to my sister and I heard him whisper "Remember, you belong to me"

Tinka watched him leave terrified. Rocky spoke "Tinka don't worry he says that to all the girls to scare them. Even Cece but she ignored them right Cece?"

"Umm yeah!" Cece said not paying attention

Just then the bell rang for first period

"Well" Cece said "Wouldn't want to be late on the first day of school! Later Gunther" she said walking away with Rocky

"Hey! Why didn't she say later to me!?" Tinka protested

"Umm I don't know Tink, I don't know. Come on let's go"

I did wonder why she only said it me.

_**Thanks for reading my first chapter. Please review. Tell me if I should continue this story. Do you like it? Please something! Byez! **_


	2. Kidnapped!

_**Hey! Thanks for actually reading my new story and thanks the whole entire universe for reviewing! Okay so hope you like it… review!**_

_**Disclaimer- This is for the whole story including chapter 1. I do not own Shake it up. If I did Gunther and Cece and Ty and Tinka would all have beautiful families and live happily married together by now.**_

_~ 2 weeks Later ~_

**Gunther's POV**

Well it's been two weeks since the start of middle school. More like the begging of hell. Tinka and I always wonder what we did so badly to deserve this. Not only did kids our age bully us now; but older people too. Our worst fear was Ty's gang. Basically, the whole middle school was run by them. If they hated us, so did everyone else. If they hated our outfits, so did everyone else. Girls loved Ty so he said to all the girls that if they ever found out one of them dated me he'd never date them. I guess this was terrifying in their little minds so they all avoided me.

The longest conversation I had with a girl in this school besides Tinka, Cece, and Rocky was; will you pass me my pencil? Sure. Yeah sad, right? My sister on the other hand was probably getting it worse than me. Every time Ty and his gang passed besides us she hid behind me. I wish I was strong enough to protect her. But I'm not. I just stand there while he abuses us with his insults.

I was waiting for Tinka by her locker; where I usually met her so we could walk home together. I waited longer than usual and started to worry a little. Where could Tinka be? Was she all right?

I noticed Cece was about walk out of school. She was alone due to Rocky being absent today.

"Hey Cece" I said rushing over to her

"Huh?" she said looking rather surprised at me.

"Umm Cece… have you seen Tinka?"

"No Gunther. She's always with you. Why would I know?"

"Well she said she was going to the restroom and to meet her by her locker but she still hasn't showed up… so… could you please go in the lady's room and search for her there?"

"Umm okay. I guess I don't mind" she said walking over to the restroom

I waited for her and after a few seconds she came out.

"Gunther she's not in there" Cece said

"Oh no. where could she be?" I said starting to get worried. I guess Cece sensed my fear

"Gunther I'll help you find her just relax" Cece said in a sweet, suiting, voice.

I smiled looking a little more relieved

"Okay umm do you think she might off gone home without you for some reason?" Cece asked

"No way! I know my twin sister. She'd never do that" I said sure of myself. Just then, we saw Ty coming toward us.

"Hey Cece. Why are you hanging out with this freak?" he said pointing at me. I immediately felt bad about myself again.

"Ty leave him alone I'm helping him find… you!" she said pointing at Ty

"What?" Ty asked rather confused

"You are the one that kidnapped Tinka, aren't you?"

"What!? Cece what on earth are you talking about? I didn't kidnap no freak"

"Hey don't call my sister a freak!" I said regretting to have spoken a little

"Yeah Ty! Cut it out now's not the time to make fun of them!" Cece said

"Oh I know where she is!" Ty said

"Can you please tell me!?" I said more desperately then I meant it to come out

"No can do! Unless the cute little red over here decides to date Gunther the sparkly freak" Ty said. Wow he was really getting to me now

"What! I'm not dating him!" Cece said almost disgusted. It hurt me really bad when she said it.

"Fine. Then who knows what the person that has Tinka will do to her" he said laughing

"All right." Cece said almost whispering

"What?" Ty and I both asked the same time

"I said I would date Gunther" Cece repeated louder this time

"Oh Cece thank you so much! I'll pay you in return!" I said happily

"Umm no problem Gunther. You don't have to repay me. Rocky has thought me to help others!" she said proudly

Ty rolled his eyes. "All right follow me."

We walk to a very bad looking apartment building. It has stairs that made a creaking sound every time you stepped on them. The walls were spray painted everywhere, and there was yelling coming from multiple apartments. I saw Cece get a little scared so she got real close to me. I smiled but I was just as scared and I wanted to hide behind Ty but I stayed strong.

"All right stay here." Ty said as he went in an apartment that had the words "I'm COOL" spray painted on the door

I sat down on one of the stairs and pretended to play around on my phone to not make things between me and Cece more awkward.

**Tinka's POV**

I was walking to the bathroom. It had been a decent day for me so far. I mean I hadn't gotten harassed by Ty's gang today. I wonder why he bullied me so much. Maybe because I am so ugly. Well just when I was going in the bathroom I was stopped by a boy. He was rather cute but he had a sarcastic smile on his face. He had brunette hair, dark midnight blue eyes, and a really good tan.

"Hey little girl where's your brother?" He said in a creepy tone

"Umm I'm just going to bathroom… he is waiting for me" I said trying to go in the bathroom

He laughed "Aren't you cute thinking I'm going to let you get away like that"

"What?" I asked "This is school. What are talking about?"

Before I knew it, he covers my mouth and picked me up. I tried biting his hand but it was no use. He took me in the girl's bathroom. He then went through an emergency door. I guess it might have been deactivated a long time ago because it didn't sound. He shoved me in his car and blind folded me. I felt him ride for about five minutes. Then the car came to a stop and he carried me out. He took me inside a place. I could smell smoke and hear screaming in the distance. He must have been taking me somewhere up stairs because I heard creaking sounds with every step he took. Finally I heard him open a door and he dropped me in the couch. I heard him shut the door. Then he took away my blind fold.

The place was bad smelling. Like a mixture of smoke, alchahol, chemicals, and something rotten. The couch was red and he had small television set in a table. There were a few pizza cartons, and the windows were covered with blankets. He looked at me. I was terrified. What would this guy do to me?

He kept getting closer to me and with every step he took I tried leaning against the couch. Just then, I heard the door knock. I was relieved. Maybe it was the police and they could help me. The guy, startled by the knock, turned around. He saw who it was through the peek hole. And opened it. I had a feeling it wasn't the police. He let the person in. I was shocked to see who it was. Ty Blue.

"Hey Ty! What brings you here man?!" The guys said

"Dude that's what brings me here" he said pointing at me "Why is she here? Dude not cool let her go"

"Ty… I'm not just letting her go. I have to have a little fun first" I got the shivers when I heard him say that

"Look Ryan. The girl's terrified! Let her go! Her brother's outside looking for her"

My brother, Gunther! Wait, why is Ty helping me!? And the guy's name was Ryan?

"Her brother! Ty why are you helping this freak. You're suppose to be the cool dude!"

"Yeah I know but please just let her go. I promise I'll do anything"

Ty would do anything for me? What? Did he knock me out? Was I dreaming?

"No I think I won't let her go!" I heard Ryan say in a serious tone

"Dude, let her go or there will be consequences!" Ty said bravely

"Oh yeah. Like what!?"

"911" I heard Ty say

"911! Dude you wouldn't!"  
"Try me!"

"Ugh all right take her! She's no good anyway"

Ty walked over to me and grabbed my arm. "Come on" he said to me dead serious. I quickly nodded and followed him

Once we were out of the guy's apartment he said "Are you okay?" he's voice was so comforting. Yet this whole thing seemed like only a dream. Not a nightmare. But a dream.

"Umm yeah. I guess. Thanks" I managed to get out

He nodded and pointed at Gunther and Cece. What was Cece doing there? I quickly shook it off and ran to my brother.

"Tinka!" he yelled coming to me. I ran to him and hugged him real tight like my life depended on it. I was so scared. I couldn't help but cry continuously. After a few minutes, Ty walked over to us. He looked serious and concerned at the same time.

"Thank you Ty" Cece said "I guess Rocky was right. There is still some of the old you"

Ty blushed a little. "Whatever I don't have time for this." He said turning into the mean, old him again. "And remember freak" he said looking at my brother "You better date Cece by Sunday." Both Gunther and Cece nodded. Ty started to walk away but I could help myself

"Ty!" I called him

"What!?" he said clearly annoyed

"Why did you save me?" I asked almost whispering as if someone would hear me that wasn't suppose to hear

"Because I told you. All the girls belong to me. Even the freaky ones. It's my job to protect them when I want to. And only I'm allowed to hurt them. Not a loser like Ryan. Okay. Now no more questions. And you will not mention any of this to anyone, do you understand"

"Yes" I said quietly

"Good" with that he left

I saw my brother talking to Cece. I decided to interrupt them or say anything. Just quietly listen.

**Gunther's POV**

"Look Cece. I am so sorry I got you into this mess and you have to date me" I said embarrassed

"It's okay Gunther. It was worth it. Plus I'm sure it won't be so bad, right?"

"No of course not. So should we make it at 8pm Saturday Baybee?" I asked a little nervous

To my surprise she giggled "That sounds good to me. Bye guys" she said walking out of the building. She was so perfect. Don't get me wrong but I was almost glad my sister had gotten kidnapped. She was okay, Ty had been nice to us, and Cece is going to date me. Everything was perfect so far.

So far.

_**Kk that's a wrap off for now. Please keep reviewing and follow please. Thank you for reading and there will be more to come! Bye!**_


	3. Dream date

_**Hey thank you for your wonderful reviews and for reading. Please review and for any questions or ideas please PM me. I'll be happy to answer them all! Also here's a fair warning all my characters WILL eventually get a lot out of character, specially Gunther, Tinka, and Ty. Well it is fan FICTION right? Well, Enjoy and review!**_

_~ That Saturday morning ~_

**Gunther's POV**

_"Look Cece. I am so sorry I got you into this mess and you have to date me" I said embarrassed_

_"It's okay Gunther. It was worth it. Plus I'm sure it won't be so bad, right?"_

_"No of course not. So should we make it at 8pm Saturday Baybee?" I asked a little nervous_

_To my surprise she giggled "That sounds good to me."_

I couldn't help remembering what she said over and over again the whole week. Though I was a little tired of Tinka questioning me. She kept on asking me if I was sure I had to go out with her. If I wanted to. Exactly what happened? Even though I answered over and over again, she never seemed to be satisfied with the answer. _Tump, tump. _I heard a knock at my bed room door.

"Yes come in" I said

"Oh Gunther there you are! I have great news for you!" she said in a sing song voice "I made a plan if you don't want to go out with Cece!"

I sighed "Look Tink, as much as I appreciate you making plans to cancel my date I don't want to. I really want to go on this date."

"Wait so you like Cece?"

"Umm well I guess she's not so bad"

"But Gunther! How come you never told me of this?! I'm you sister twin you're suppose to trust me with everything!"

"I'm sorry Tinka, but the thing is… I don't think I knew I liked her myself till now."

"Oh… Okay well I guess I'll be spending the Saturday by myself…" she said sadly

"Oh cheer up sister twin. It's just one Saturday. Also, I need you to help me with some things."

"Like what?" she said almost angry

"Like… where I will take her, what I will wear, and Tinka I need you to come up with something amazing for me to do! Something that'll blow her mind out! Like what's your dream date?"

She thought hard for a while and then said "Well I'm only 11 but I guess I'd really like to go play some mini golf, maybe have a small picnic afterwards, and dance to some gentle romantic music in the moon light" She said almost daydreaming

"Great! I will so use all that!" I said excited of the idea of dancing with Cece

"What! Gunther you can't use that!" Tinka said almost disappointed

"Why not?" I asked

"Well because that's _my_ dream date! I don't want you to use my dream date with Cece." she said really sad now

"Tinka I'm sorry but I just got the whole date figured out! I can't possibly think of a new one now"

"But Gunther, please… Fine you know what have it your way!" she said stomping out of the room

"Tinka!" I decided I couldn't afford to lose time right now. I didn't want to take away her dream date but I'm just 11! I cannot think of anything better! And I do not see anything wrong with me using my sister twin's ideas. They are good. What can I do about it?"

_~ Preparing for the date ~_

I went out later that day to the nearest mall. Tinka locked herself in her room so I decided not to bother her. I bought a really nice outfit for my date with just enough sparkles! Later I went to a very quiet and peaceful mini golf course and made a reservation to have a course all for ourselves. It cost me a lot but I think it was worth it. I was ready to have my date. Now I just had to wait a few more hours till 8pm. I went back home and made some of Tinka and I's favorite sandwiches. I made some of our favorite Linkata dessert and some homemade berry smoothies. I put them in a picnic basket a long with a blanket. I was going to give the whole thing to the golf staff so they would set it up next to the lake. Then I got ready and once I was done I left the house.

Tinka was nowhere in sight but I guess she went shopping or something. I checked the time. It was still 7:20. The mini golf course was only a few minutes away from Cece's house by foot. I obviously couldn't drive yet so I decided we would just go by foot. But first I went to the mini golf course and handed them the basket. They said it would cost me $10 more but they would set it up for me when I was done. On my way to pick Cece up I picked out some beautiful colorful flowers. This date had cost me a lot so far but it was probably going to be all worth it.

I checked my clock. 7:58pm. I walked inside the building to pick Cece up. I found myself a little, no, a lot nervous as I was going in. I checked my hair one more time, gorgeous. I slowly walked to Cece's apartment and knocked gently on her door.

"I'll get it mom!" I heard someone say.

Just then a 6 year old boy opened the door for me.

"Hi little boy" I said smiling down at the adorable little boy in front of me

"What's up freaky weirdo? You must be Gunther. Cece will be ready in a few. My mom's at work and doesn't know she's going out with you. She thinks she's going with Rocky to the movies so don't bring her home past 9:30pm my mom come at 9:45pm.

"Okay…" I said as I saw Cece coming out of a room with a tank top and a really cute green skirt. She looked beautiful.

"Hey Gunther!" she said smiling

"Wow Cece you look gorgeous Baybee…" I said handing her the flowers. "For you"

"Thanks Gunther" she said blushing a little their beautiful

"All right save the flirting for later. As in not in front of a 6 year old boy!"

"Sorry… that's my little brother Flynn." Cece said

"Oh it's okay! He is adorable!" I said

"Yeah I get that a lot" Flynn said proudly

Cece giggled "All right Flynn, try not hurt yourself. Rocky will be here in a few. And if she asks I had to help my mom with something, oh just make something up okay?"

"Yeah go have fun. I've got it under control." Flynn said pushing us out and shutting the door

Cece giggled "He's just like that."

"Wow you are lucky to have such a cute brother." I said

"Thanks Gunther. Any ways, where are we going?"

"Oh just play some mini golf. But I don't have a ride sorry. Can't drive."

"Oh that's all right Gunther, I don't mind walking. Besides I've gone to play mini golf with Rocky in that place all time. It's barely a 4 minute walk"

"Okay shall we go now" I said hold out my hand for her. Almost regretting it because she might not take it

"We shall" Cece said smiling and taking my hand

~ _At the mini golf ~_

The walk to the mini gold was a breeze. We walked over to get our supplies at the front desk and walked over to the mini golf course. I hadn't really played much mini golf but I was willing to try.

"Okay who goes first?" Cece said

"Umm I guess you can go." I said

"Okay. Thanks Gunther!" she walked over and gave it a shot at the ball. It go real close to the hole.

"Wow good shot!"

"Thanks! Your turn!"

I walked over and gave it a shot. The ball rolled over and knocked onto Cece's ball, pushing her ball in the hole.

"Yes!" she cheered jumping up. "Ha ha! I'm winning!"

"Not for long!" I said running over to the hole and picking up her ball. I threw her ball in a bush and replaced it with mine.

"Hey! That's cheating!"

"No it isn't" I said playfully "It doesn't say so in the rule manual."

"Gunther! Unfair!" she said running over to me. She grabbed my ball and threw it so far away I lost sight of it.

"There now I win" she said placing her ball in the hole.

I grabbed her ball and threw it really far too. It landed in the lake.

"Great now I have no ball!" she said laughing really hard

"Neither do I Baybee!" I said laughing "But I will bet I get it back faster than you!"

"Oh no you don't!" she said running ahead of me to the lake

I ran after her to the lake. To my luck when I got there I tripped on a twig and landed face first in the water. I could hear Cece laughing none stop.

I got up gently. I was covered in mud. I saw Cece laughing so hard she looked like she was having a stroke.

"Oh hilarious isn't it!" I said sarcastically then without thinking it I threw some mud at her. And it landed in her arm. She stood there silently with her mouth open for a second. Then she grabbed a bunch of mud and threw it at my face.

"Oh yeah! Two can play this game Baybee!" I said throwing more mud on her

After a few seconds we were having a mud fight! When we finally gave up we both looked like mud monsters! We started laughing none stop

"Wow Cece" I said attempting to walk without laughing "I haven't had this much fun in a long time"

"I haven't either. Rocky would freak out if I had a mud fight with her" she said laughing

"Hey let's go in the golf shop. Maybe they have some cloths we can buy." I said

"Okay!" she said following me

When we got there we knocked on the window. The gold staff said they'd give us free cloths if we were willing to have out pictures taken so they can put it on their site. We agreed though I'm not sure why they wanted our photos"

"After getting all fixed up, I pulled Cece hand and took to the picnic area. It was now dark, and there was lots of candles and sparkles everywhere.

"Here we are!" I said pointing at the place

"Wow Gunther this is so sweet! How did you do all of this!?" she said excited

"I have my ways Baybee! And I'm glad you like it! Come!" I said pulling her to sit on the blanket with me

"This is so wonderful! How did you ever come up with this?"

"Just thought of you." I said smiling

"Really?" she said blushing. Why was she blushing? Was there any possibility that she liked me?

"Yes really. Here have some of this" I said handing her a sandwich

"Wow these are really good!" she said eating it "What are they?"

"Well it's Gulasto in a sandwich!"

"Gul what!?" she asked taking another bite

"Gulasto! It goose stuffed inside a lama stuffed inside an ostrich!" I said proudly

"Umm okay… well I've never heard of it but it's good any ways" she said taking another bite.

"Gunther. I know you and your sister get bullied a lot, and Rocky and I used to bully you too" she said sadly "But I'm sorry. And I promise to never do it again"

"Thank you Cece. It means a lot to me" I said sadly

_~ Mean while ~_

**Tinka's POV**

I can't believe Gunther! I tell him what my dream date is and he decides to do it for Cece! Doesn't he know how long I have wanted someone to do a date like that for me? No. I wasn't going to believe that my brother would do this to me. He left the house for his date around 7:30 pm. I wasn't going to follow him. I was going to wait till around 9pm to see if he was at the mini golf course.

At 8:45pm, I left the house and walked to the mini golf course. Gunther is not going to be there! He will not be there! I said to myself trying to believe myself.

When I finally got there I walked around the place. It said "closed for private reservation" Private reservation? Well I guess even if he would've want to he couldn't have token her here because it was closed.

I was still sad that I was all alone on Saturday when Gunther was happily having a date. I walked a little further and saw some lights in the distance. I quickly hid behind some bushes. What I saw was shocking. It was Gunther and Cece. They were laughing together. Eating my favorite foods and talking. I felt a hot tear run down my face.

"That was my dream date." I said out loud to myself

"What are you doing here?!" I heard some say behind me. I looked back. It was Ty.

_**Thanks for reading again. Hope you liked it. Please review. When I get 10 reviews I will update. Bye!**_


	4. I do care!

_**Hey! Thanks for reading and in case you are all wondering right now everyone is 11 and in 6**__**th**__** great. Ty is 13 and in 8**__**th**__** grade. He's two years older than all of them but the ages will continually change. Okay I only got 3 reviews so please review! Please. And for those of you who read Las Vegas it up! (If there's any) I finished it and please review if you haven't and if you have thank you so much. Anyways this chapter is mostly a Tynka chapter next will probably be a Gece one so enjoy this chapter!**_

**Ty's POV**

"What are you doing here!?" I said surprised to see Tinka

"Ahh!" she screamed. I guess she didn't expect to see me.

"Shut up!" I yelled at her covering her mouth. "I mean just be quiet" I said trying to sound less mean.

She nodded and I uncovered her mouth. "What are you doing here Ty?" she said whispering

"Look Stinka! I ask the questions around here!" I said a little too mean. She looked real sad and I could tell she was crying.

"Tinka… are you crying?" I asked her. I couldn't believe I had made her cry. I wasn't as close as mean as I usually am to her.

Tinka continued crying and she covered her face with her hands. She looked innocent and defenseless. I secretly felt bad for her, like I wanted to quit bulling her. Instead I wanted to protect her.

I stayed silent and let her cry for a while. Though it hurt, I couldn't do anything about it. I was her bully. I was supposed to be mean to her, not comforting.

"Are you done?" I asked pretending to be annoyed

She looked up at me "Yes, sorry" she said wiping her tears away.

"Why were you crying any ways? Is the little baby offended but what I said?" I asked teasing her

She looked at me sadly "Why do you do it?"

"Why do I do what?" I asked confused

"Tease me and bully me? Why can't you just stop all ready?" she looked real hurt and I felt like my heart was melting. She was only 11. How can I be so mean?

"Look Tinka. I'm sor…" I stopped myself from apologizing to her. What was I saying!? I couldn't apologize to Tinka Hessenheffer! What would my gang say? I can't.

"Look Tinka I'm sorry you're such a whining little brat! But can you at least tell me why you were crying!? And I know it wasn't cause of me"

She stayed quiet and didn't answer.

"Answer me now!" I said commanding her to answer me

"Okay" she said whispering "I… I… don't want to talk about it… please don't make me talk about it!" she said almost a little too loud

"Keep it down Tinka!" I glanced at Gunther and Cece. They were feeding each other something really weird looking and laughing at the same time. I shook them off and wondered again why Tinka had been crying.

"Tinka you're going to have to tell me why you were crying whether you like it or not!"

"All right, all right just please don't hurt me!" Tinka said, her voice was a little shaky

Did she honestly think I'd ever hurt her physically!? Not a chance. But of course I didn't say that.

"Okay go on" I said trying to sound cool

"Well I accidentally told my brother what my dream date was and he said he was going to use it for Cece. I begged him not to do it because it hurts to see my brother having my dream date with some girl that's always bullies me. I trusted him with my dream date but he deceived me" Tinka said with tears in her eyes

All I wanted to do was punch Gunther. How dare he do that to his poor innocent sister? I couldn't help it I had to comfort her. I was acting like a total jerk and I couldn't keep on doing it. Not right now at least.

"Tinka I'm so sorry. You don't deserve for Gunther to do that to you. You gave him your trust and he let you down. So my advice is to not trust him anymore"

Tinka blinked and she looked real surprise by my change of mood "But… Gunther's my best friend and brother… if I don't trust him then I have no one." She said real sad

Just then Tinka turned her attention at Gunther and Cece. They were getting close to each other. They were about to kiss, I know it. I've kissed thousands of girls before and I know when someone's about to kiss. I saw Tinka she was watching them intensely with her mouth open. Capturing every move they made. I can't let Tinka see Gunther and Cece kiss. That'll hurt her even more.

Gunther and Cece got closer to each other. Without thinking it I grabbed a rock near them and shoved it at the two. They quickly broke apart.

"What was that!?" I heard Gunther say

"I don't know. Well I have to get home any ways so let's go" Cece said

Gunther looked disappointed but simply nodded and packed everything up.

"Why did you do that?" Tinka said not looking at me in the eyes

"Because, Cece's too good for him. I don't think she should waste her time with him" I lied

She suddenly looked like I just ran over her kitten.

I felt guilty again and decided to look away. I got up and started walking away. I saw Tinka lay next to the bush where we had been spying on Cece and Gunther. I walked over to her.

"Tinka what are you doing? Get home!"

"No. I'm staying here. I don't want to go back home tonight. My parents come back home at 10pm and I'll just tell them I slept over with a friend. They don't care"

"Wow sounds like your parents don't know you too well"

She simply shrugged

"Fine then you're coming with me!" I said demandingly

"What?" Tinka asked confused and almost bored

"You heard me. You. Are. Coming. Home with. Me. It's either that or back to your home you go"

"But Ty! I want to stay here!" Tinka whined

"Up your lazy ass! Now! You're coming with me! It's too dangerous for you to be out here all alone by yourself" I said grabbing her by the arm and dragging her

"What do you care?" She asked

"Well then who would I bother?" I asked winking at her. Did I just flirt with an 11 year old! I'm really out of it right now.

Tinka blushed and followed me.

_**Gunther's POV**_

"Well Cece here we are!" I said dropping off Cece beautiful red headed girl

"Thanks Gunther. I had a lot of fun today. Maybe we should hang out more often"

"Yeah we should."

"See you later then" she said giving me a peck on the cheek.

I am in love. I know it. I am in love with Cecelia Jones! I'm not afraid to admit it. But what if she doesn't like me back? What if she loses all her friend for being my girlfriend? Who had interrupted our kiss? We almost kissed. I know we almost did.

As I walked back home I kept on dreaming where I could ask her to "hang out" at. When I arrived to my house I went to knock on Tinka's room. She didn't answer.

"Oh come on Tinka! Don't tell me you're still mad at me? I have to tell you all about my wonderful date and… Tinka are you there?" Just then the door opened.

"Tinka?" I called looking around for my sister that clearly wasn't in the room

I looked around for a note. Nothing. I called mama.

"Hello honey, why are you calling? Is everything all right dear? I'm almost home" my mama said

"No mother. Tinka isn't home."

"Oh honey Tinka texted me a few minutes ago saying she went to a sleep over and not to worry about her."

"But mama, Tinka doesn't have any friends! I told you."

"Oh Gunther of course she has friends! Everyone does! Stop making things up! We have gone over this." I rolled my eyes "Now forget about your sister and I'm almost home.

"Okay bye mama" I said hanging up

I knew Tinka wasn't at a sleep over. Where could she be? I hope she is okay. But she texted mama saying she was. Maybe she was. I called her but there was no answer. Her phone was off. I had to wait till tomorrow. I had no other choice.

_**Ty's POV**_

I took Tinka to my apartment house. Rocky wasn't there. She must have been sleeping at Cece's. My mother and father were probably in bed all ready, so that meant they were fast asleep and wouldn't feel anything.

Tinka looked around my house.

"I like your house" she said shyly

"Thanks" I said leading her to my room

When we got to my room I could tell she was observing it. I had some posters of girls, a book shelf with some books on it, and I also had a shelf with lots of boxes on it. My boxes were usually filled with key chains, pictures of girls, girl's phone number, notes I wrote to myself. For a boy, my room was pretty organized.

"So you like?" I asked her.

"Yeah it's very organized for a boy. What are in those boxes?" she said pointing at my boxes.

"Oh you'll see. I usually don't let anyone in my room, unless it's for a special purpose" I said attempting to scare her

"What's the special purpose now?" she asked playing around with her thumbs

I didn't answer but ran to the door to lock it. Tinka looked ready to scream.

"Why did you lock the door?" I didn't answer her question

"Now Tinka. You will do as I say. Do you understand?"

She nodded nervously.

"Okay, go to my bed and lie down I said pointing at my bed."

She did as she was told and gently laid down on my bed.

"Good girl, now take out your phone and text your mother that you're at a sleep over. Then let me see the text and hand me the phone."

"But…"

"Do it!"

She took her phone out of her pocket and texted her mother. Then she showed me the text and handed me her I-phone

"Very good." I said smiling "Now it's time" I said mysteriously

"Ty please don't do it! I'll do anything just please don't do anything to me! Please?" Tinka begged almost crying.

"Tinka! Calm down I'm only playing! It's time to sleep!" I said laughing a little

"Oh okay" Tinka said trying hard not to cry.

I lay down next to her. She's trembling and looks really nervous.

"Shh… Tinka look at me" I said gently lifting her face up

"It's okay. Calm down. I promise I won't hurt you. I want to be your friend. Your secret friend. Would you like that?" I whispered

"Yes I would, very much" she said smiling more than I've ever seen her do so before

"Good. Now let's get some sleep." I gently pulled her into a hug. She was real cold. She also looked sad. She always did. No girl on Earth deserved to be like her. No girl. I know that at one point she was happy and beautiful, not sad, cold, and lifeless. I was going to help her regain herself. I promised myself closing my eyes.

_**Okay so this was a total Tynka chapter. I hope you guys don't mind. Thanks again for all the reviews and please review on this chapter. Please? I am begging! Thank you! Till next update!**_


	5. Anger

_**Aloha fellow readers! Thanks for bothering to click on my story and sitting down to read. Okay so let me start of by saying OMG YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME THANK YOU FOR THE All REVIEWS I GOT! They bring sunshine to my face! **_

_**Also IMPORTANT READ – Okay so I want to know what you guys think, want and yeah that's about it. Okay so should I make this story Tynka centered. Gece centered or continue making it both. To be honest I'd like to make it one couple centered but if you guys really want both then I am willing to make it both. So please review on this chapter and thanks! Enjoy. P.S. I know I said this would be a Gece chapter but I'm still working on it so this one is both of the couple's.**_

_**Tinka's POV**_

I woke up next to Ty. I was in his bed. I slightly pinched myself just in case there was some possibility that I was dreaming. Not a chance. I was awake all right. What was I doing here? Gunther was going to have a flip! How about school? How was I going to pick my outfit with Gunther if he wasn't here?

I slowly got up attempting to keep Ty asleep.

Slowly…

Slowly…

Slowwwly…

"Tinka where on Earth are you going?" Ty asked startling me.

"Umm I have to get home. I have to pick my outfit with Gunther and do my makeup and my hair…"

"Tinka!" Ty said sitting up "You don't need any of that shit. I'll give you some of Rocky's cloths. You don't need makeup and to do your hair or anything like that. Do that on your own time! Since you are in my house you are leaving with no makeup, no sparkles, no bee-twinkles, and without doing anything to your hair. Okay? Now. It's 6 am! Got sleep!"

Go to sleep! It's real late and I always wake up at this time. Plus how can I sleep knowing that I can't be myself tomorrow.

"Ty… I have to get home! Please!?"

"No you don't!" he said annoyed

"Yes I do!"

"Lower your voice and if you have to so badly just go then!"

I was offended somehow by tone of voice. It was a tone of voice that I only heard once when Gunther was 7 and he was bee-twinkling some jeans, my little cousin Klaus made him mess up and Gunther told him he was an annoying little baby that always gets in the way. I knew I couldn't just stay now so I just opened Ty's door and left. Should I had said something? Like goodbye or thank you. He had been pretty nice to me last night.

I shook it off my mind. Right now all I had to think about was what to tell Gunther. The sleep over thing was good to fool my parents but not my brother. He knew better. I quickly walked through the streets as if I was being chased.

I eventually got to my apartment building. I couldn't think of anything to say to Gunther. I was going to have to improvise. I reached for my pocket to grab my keys… my keys where are my keys? Oh no. I left them at Ty's! I'm dead. I grabbed my phone and called Gunther. I had no choice; if I knocked I'd wake up my parents and they'd be mad because I woke them up.

I dialed Gunther's number.

"Tinka, is that you? Where the hell are you!? I've been worried sick! What were you thinking!?"

"Gunther calm down" I said gently "I'm home but I forgot my keys in my room. Can you just please open the door for me without waking up mama and papa?"

He hung up. A few seconds later the door opened. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me in his room. He shut the door.

"Tinka Hessenheffer! You will tell me where you were last night now!"

"Gunther it's none of your business."

"Tinka!"

"Okay! Geesh relax! I decided to sleep in the park because I was mad at you. Correction I AM mad at you."

Just then I remembered what Ty had told me.

"_Tinka I'm so sorry. You don't deserve for Gunther to do that to you. You gave him your trust and he let you down. So my advice is to not trust him anymore"_

But how can I stop trusting my brother? I have always trusted him and he has always trusted me. I loved him very much and as much as I hated what he did I have to forgive him. But I wasn't going to make it that easy.

"Tinka! Are you listening to me!? Where on earth did you go? I know it wasn't the park. Wait did Ty and his gang kidnap you? Did they force you to stay against your will? Tinka tell me, please!"

"No! Okay? He didn't I told you! I was mad at you so I decided to sleep in the park so just get over it!" I said getting annoyed

"Tinka never do that again! That's dangerous and you scared me!"

"Oh shut it Gunther! You sound like papa! Anyways, I'm not done with you! I'm not forgiving you until you do something in exchange for me."

"What Tinka?"

"Pretend I never slept in the park, pretend last night never happened." I said confidently

"But Tinka!"

"Do it Gunther so we can go chose our outfits and this will all be over"

He sighed "All right, but first answer this without lying to me Tinka, were you with Ty at all last night?"

Oh no! Exactly what I'd feared he'd ask me. If I said yes he would flip out and tell on me. If I say no he won't find out, right?

"Umm of course not Gunther!" I said fake giggling a little

He nodded and we got ready as we usually do.

_**Gunther's POV**_

Tinka told me she wasn't with Ty but for some reason I wasn't convinced. Maybe it was just my imagination. Who knows? As soon as I walked in the school I left Tinka's side. I wanted to find Cece. But when I did find her, what would I say to her? I guess I'll have to find out.

There she is. She was walking with her friend Rocky. She's always with Rocky. What can I do to get rid of her? I saw my sister sitting on a bench. She's lonely and she could use a friend right? Cece and Rocky walked over to a gang of nerds. I could tell Cece was bored, but Rocky was grabbing on to her arm. I need to distract Rocky and the nerds.

"Oh Tinka!" I said in a sing song voice walking over to my sister.

"Yes Gunther?"

"Tinka come with me I need to show you something."

I grabbed Tinka's hand and brought her over to the nerd group. I overheard them wanting a girl and their group. They wanted Rocky but Rocky was telling them she didn't want to join their club. This was a perfect way for Tinka to make friends and for Cece to get hooked off Rocky and the nerds.

"Hey!" I said walking over to the nerds while dragging Tinka.

"I heard you guys wanted a girl in your group. My sister Tinka will be happy to join your club" I said pushing Tinka against the boys.

"What!?... I do not want to umm join their club…" Tinka said nervously

"Tinka don't be rude" I told her.

"Please say yes I'll repay you later I promise" I whispered in ear.

"But…" Tinka said out-loud

"Thank you sister twin!" I said signaling Cece to follow me

She did. Just then, trouble.

Ty blocked our way.

"Hey, hey, hey! Where do you kids think you're going?"

"Out of our way Ty!" Cece said pushing Ty against the locker. She's stronger then she seems.

"Gunther!" Ty called after me.

"What?" I said annoyed as I turned back to Ty.

"Why did you leave your sister with the nerds?"

"Why do you care?" I asked really annoyed now

"I don't but I know you care about Tinka. And you realize that if you make her join the nerd club she'll be treated worse than how you and she are treated now. Now what kind of a brother would that make you?"

I thought about it for a second, he was right. Tinka and I have always been so close and know I was being so mean to her. We always trust each other and if she was honest with me I had to be honest with and nice to her.

"Ugh okay your right. Sorry Cece I have to go see my sister." I said real upset I could not enjoy the time with my precious girl when this may be the only time I have alone with her.

"That's all right Gunther, I'll see you later!" she said skipping off to Rocky.

"Good now go get your sister back Gunther." Ty said angrily

I rolled my eyes at him and started walking over to Tinka who looked very confused with the nerds. Just then Ty called after me again.

"Gunther!" he said coming over to me again. What could he possibly want now?

"What is it now?" I asked annoyed

"Tinka forgot these at my house last night" he said holding out her house keys for me.

I stood there with my mouth wide open. Honest? How could I ever think that ungrateful little… Gunther calm down I said to myself. There's probably a proper explanation for this. I yanked the keys out of Ty's hand. He pushed me against the locker and cornered me.

"Listen little boy! You will not give me any of your shity attitudes okay!? So take the key and run along to bee-twinkle something."

Just then I saw Tinka walking over to us

"Ty please leave him alone" Tinka said approaching us

"Tinka I can take care of myself!" I said angrily

"No you can't goat boy. The only reason I'm not punching you is because your sister came here."

Then he whispered into my ear "Face it Gunther, you need your sister more then she needs you. She's smarter, prettier. And better then you. She always will be."

I felt like breaking down and crying like a little kid right there. But I stayed strong. Just then I spotted Rocky and Cece walking over to us.

"Oh my god! Ty let go of Gunther now!" Cece said in a real worried tone. Was there any possibility she cared about me?

Ty roughly let go of me. Then he said "Gunther if you're a real boy then meet me at my place today at 6pm. If you're brave enough you will do it. If you don't come you are just a glittery coward!"

"Ty stop leave my brother alone!" Tinka said real upset

"Oh Tinka, I'm just trying to help him. If he come he'll get the help he needs. If not then… well he knows"

I do not know that's a lie. But in all honesty I do not want to know. With that Ty left. Leaving me scared and ashamed of myself.

Cece ran over to me. "Gunther are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" I replied

"Good" she said smiling

Then Tinka walked over to me. "Gunther I am so sorry…"

"Save it Tinka!" Interrupted her. "Bye Cece I'll see you around Baybee!" I said feeling more and more confident about talking to her every day.

"Bye Gunther" Cece said walking away with Rocky

I walked out the door clearly ready to scream. I was ready to scream. At Tinka.

Tinka tried to catch up with me as I walked as fast as my feet could walk. I didn't say a word to her till we got home.

When we got home I grabbed her by the shoulders roughly, forcing her to face me.

"Gunther what is wrong? Please stop you are scaring me" Tinka said quietly. I could tell she knew what I was mad about.

"Oh stop being such a hypocrite! You know what is wrong sister twin! You lied to me! You were at Ty's house last night. And you lied to me! I am your twin brother! You are suppose to tell me everything!" I said angrily

Then I calmed down a bit "Tinka, we have always trusted each other and been there for each other in elementary school. So why on earth are you doing this to me now!? What did do in Ty's house any way?"

Tinka looked so frightened and she answered quietly "Gunther… please I didn't do anything I…"

"Tinka!" I yelled at her "The lies stop here! What in goat fields did you do at Ty's house why did you stay to sleep there! Tell me now!"

"No! Gunther I can't put up with this anymore. All you boys think you can just boss me around! Well I am sick of it! I am my own person and I do not want you guys to tell me what to do!" she said confidently which left me shocked. Partly because of her tone of voice and partly because of her sudden mood change.

"Tinka… I am not just any boy… I am your brother twin… does that mean anything to you anymore?" I asked sadly

"Yes it does… it mean a lot to me. But my opinions do not mean a lot to anybody. You are saying you cannot trust me but Gunther, you destroyed my dream date… you just grabbed my dream and used it for your own benefit without even caring about what I would think or feel… now how do you think that make me feel?" she said letting a few tears escape

"My own twin brother deceived me when I trusted him with my dream. You know I have always wanted to go on a date… so yeah I went home with Ty… but he was sweet to me. While I was with him that day, I felt like someone actually cared about me for once…" she said running off to her room and slamming the door

I stood there expressionless. Truth is I had several feelings at that moment. I was worried about Tinka, I felt like I had destroyed her dream date, I felt guilt, I wanted to see my Cece but I knew it was not the most important thing right now.

Most of all I was scared. I was scared because it was now 5:30pm and I had to meet Ty at 6pm at his house.

_**Okay so that's it for now. And I am so sorry for taking so long to update. I'm real busy at school these days. Like I said please tell me what couple centered you want me to make this story about. Review. And thank you so much for supporting me. Bye everyone!**_


	6. The deal

_**Hey, hey, hey! Okay so I am making this an official Tynka story. 1. Because there is barely Tynka stories out there and millions of millions of Gece stories. 2. Because you guys said either Tynka or nothing at all. And 3. Because I have a lot of ideas and it will be fun to do this story.**_

_**Thank you guys soooo much for the reviews and all your support. Please keep reviewing. And for all of you Gece fans. Do not worry there will still be plenty of Gece in this story. Just a little more Tynka centered, okay? So thanks everyone and enjoy!**_

_**Gunther's POV**_

_5:45pm_. Almost 6pm. Okay, okay. Get it together Gunther. If you do meet Ty what is the worst that could happen? I mean he never said we were fighting or anything. He said we were just meeting. But if I didn't go. Well THEN there might be trouble. Okay I have to go. I will start walking over to his house now.

_6:01- Ty's house._ Okay I am here! Good now I just have to knock and that is all. Of course that is not all! Then oh no! I am so scared.

"Gunther what tha hell are you doing here?" I heard from behind me

I turned around to see Ty with some shopping bags in his hand.

"Umm… umm… you told me to umm… meet you here today." I said nervously

Ty let out a small laugh. "Oh yeah! I was just saying that. Like seriously I thought there was no way you would come!"

I frowned "Of course I came. I am not scared of you!" I said angrily

Ty's laugh fated away. "Gunther, just shut up! You KNOW you are afraid."

I felt ashamed at myself again. That is the way Ty always makes me feel.

"Gunther get in!" Ty said opening his apartment door for me

I hesitated for a moment, but then I slowly walked in.

Ty lead me to his room. I followed him. Then he shut the door a signaled me to sit on his bed.

"Gunther, I could tell you were mad at Tinka today, right?"

I nodded.

"Why were you mad at her Gunther? Explain to me."

I thought about it "She deceived me. I have always trusted her to tell me the truth. But no. she lied to me. She lied to my parents. She told them she was at a sleep over; she told me she slept in the park because she was mad at me. But none of it was true. She slept at your house. Didn't she?"

Ty was clearly letting it all sink in. "Yes. She did. But I didn't give her a choice. I told her it was either that or she had to sleep at your house. But she chose me over you. Face it Gunther, she likes me more."

I was so mad right now "How dare you say that! She is my sister! She hates you! All you are to her is a big stupid bully! She only went with you because she was scared!"  
Ty looked kind of hurt by this, "No she went with me because you left her alone on a Saturday, left her for Cece, and stole her dream date and rubbed it in her face and you used it for Cece!"

I looked at my feet. He was right. "But that… you made me go on a date with Cece. So what if I was enjoying it!"

He smiled sarcastically. "Yeah but I never said it had to be on a Saturday! And I certainly never said it had to be Tinka's dream date! Face it Gunther. You are the bad guy."

I felt sorrow taking over my body. Ty was right; I AM the bad guy.

"Gunther, don't get too down on yourself. Just do what I tell you to. From now on, forget about Tinka. Concentrate on Cece. Because you have clearly fallen for her and she has clearly fallen for you." I blushed.

"I will help your sister. Trust me, she will be fine."

I was kind of confused, why did Ty want to help Tinka? "Wait why do you want help Tinka?"

"Because, look I told you. Just pretend you don't even know Tinka. Do it. I will teach her to be more confident in herself, less sad, and to like you again. When I tell you to, stop ignoring her. At first she will be sad that you are acting that way but then she'll be fine. Trust me. This'll work."

"How do I know this will not be some kind of sick prank or something? How do I know you will not take advantage of my sister or do something bad to her?"

"Gunther look. You know who Cindy Hampton is, right?"

I pictured her. Cindy was the most popular, beautiful, smart, confident 13 year old girl at our school. "Yes of course I know who she is."

"Okay well, when she first arrived to our school she wore glasses, had frizzy hair, braces, and she always hid because everyone teased her and made fun of her. I could see she had potential. So I decided to help her. I gave her confidence, told her to wear contacts, and how to do her hair. She eventually got rid of her braces, and later I introduced her to a few people, and Wahlah! We are still friends now, but I fixed her whole life!"

I stood there with my mouth hanging. I could not even picture Tinka being like Cindy, and I could not picture Cindy being a loser. "Wow Ty is that true?" I asked

"Every word of it! And don't you want to see your sister, happy, confident, and popular. She is not even as close as ugly as Cindy was. I know she has potential. See everyone wins here, your sister becomes popular and regains her happiness, you get Cece and Cece gets you, and I gain the pleasure of creating another girl. If not I assure you Gunther, you will never get to date Cece and I will make both you and Tinka's lives a living a hell!"

I thought about it. Could I really just concentrate on Cece and pretend Tinka doesn't exist? The longest I've gone not talking to her was right now. How could I do this? "So all I have to do is ignore Tinka?" I asked quietly

"Precisely! That way you will be able to concentrate on Cece and Tinka will have no distractions while I'm teaching her to be amazing!" Ty said smiling

"Umm…okay I guess we can do it then. But Ty, Tinka better be okay. You better not let anything bad happen to her. Because my papa is a butcher and I've learned plenty from him. And I am willing to go that far if something happens to my sister twin!"

"Okay, okay don't hurt yourself! Just shake on it okay. Only talk to Tinka for necessary causes like, pass me the paper or excuse me or well you get it."

"Yeah I do. I just hope this will not split Tinka and I apart."

"Don't worry! It won't!'"

"Good." I said getting up shaking Ty's hand and walking over to the door.

"Wait Gunther!" Ty said calling after me

"Yeah?" I asked turning around to face him

"How was Tinka like when she was happy?" he asked. I could almost feel sadness taking over his voice.

"Oh, umm… she was the happiest person ever, she loves to knit, and she loved to play around and laugh and she loved everyone at our village. She never bullied anyone. She also loved all the animals, especially the goats. But even when she was in kindergarten; she has always wanted to find a boy, she is very romantic. I said smiling at the thought

"Oh, well, thanks." Ty said walking over to his bed.

I turned around and left. I quickly walked out of the house. Why did he want to know what she was like?

_**Tinka's POV**_

I heard Gunther leave the house at around 5:45pm. Where was he going now? Was there any chance he was actually going to Ty's house? I followed him. And yes he did go to Ty's house.

I decided to wait a few moments before following him in Ty's apartment. I waited by the entrance. And how lucky was I? Just a few minutes after Gunther went in; Ty appeared with a bunch of shopping bags. It was too late to hide. He had all ready spotted me.

"Hey Tink! What are you doing here?"

"Oh I… I followed Gunther Because I wanted to see where he was going. We got in a huge fight and… well he is going to meet you. Please do not hurt him or be hard on him, he is very sensitive."

"Don't worry so much Tinka. You should get some rest."

"But you will not hurt him right?"

"I promise. But I will warn him to not treat you like shit."

I giggled "Thanks. But Ty, can you let me know what he says?"

He smiled "Sure thing. Just wait here. After you see Gunther leave come to my house I will tell you everything."

"Thanks Ty" I said smiling.

"No biggy now I better get going to see Gunther. See you"

"Okay" I said watching him walk away.

About 25 minutes later I saw Gunther walk out of the building. I waited till he really left and I walked inside. I went to his apartment and knocked. I knew Ty hadn't hurt him because Gunther seemed all right. But I still wanted to know what he said. A moment later Ty opened the door.

_**Ty's POV**_

Yes I told Gunther to ignore Tinka. I know it was going to destroy Tinka but what choice did I have? It was the only way to have Tinka to myself. She didn't need Gunther. I could make her happy too. But something told me it was wrong splitting the twins up.

No I hadn't help Cindy like I told Gunther. That was a total lie! But if I wouldn't have said that Gunther would have never agreed. What can I say, I'm a good liar?

I wasn't going to tell Tinka about the plan of course. I would have to tell her simply that Gunther didn't want to talk to her. I knew it was wrong. But it felt so right.

She knocked on my door. I ran to open it. I prayed I would keep my cool. She's eleven I reminded myself before opening the door.

"Hi Ty" Tinka said kind of nervous sounding

"Hey. Okay come in" I said opening in the door slightly just leaving a hole big enough for her to go through.

"Ty what happened?"

"Tinka… I…I am so sorry."

"Why Ty please tell me" she said really sadly.

I really didn't want to do this. I could still go back. I could still tell Gunther to not ignore her, to make up with her and to continue on with their normal lives. I could tell Tinka nothing happened. I could tell her I just told him to stop acting like a jerk and he realized he was wrong. But I didn't say that.

"Tinka I'm sorry but Gunther said he hates you and he's never talking to you again."  
"What!? But why? What did I do so bad?" Tinka said holding back her tears

"Tinka I'm sorry I tried everything but he just wouldn't listen. You said I couldn't hurt him so I didn't"

"But… he is the only person I have… how can he do this to me? I know he has Cece now, but won't he even miss me a little? After all we have been through. How can he never talk to me again." She said now crying

I hugged her tightly. And I didn't say anything for some time. I felt like crying myself. This was my fault she was crying. What if I wasn't fit to make her happy? What if I just made everything worse?

"Tinka please don't cry. I can't see you like this" I said sadly

Tinka wiped her tears and looked at me sadly "I am sorry Ty; this has nothing to do with you. I should go."

"No! Tinka! Look I promise you will not be lonely okay? Just pretend I'm your new Gunther. Do everything you did with him, with me."

Tinka looked confused "Ty, are you serious. But, won't that ruin everything for you?"

"No! Look my gang doesn't give a shit. And if they do I don't care. I like helping people and I really want to be your friend. Please?"

"Umm… Okay. If you really want to." She said looking a little happier then she was before.

"Good. Maybe I can even teach you to be more popular. If you want that of course."

"I'd love that. Thank you so much Ty. People say you are a bully and mean but you are not as close as mean as they give you credit for." She said hugging me again

"Hey I'm just glad to help." I said hugging her back. I felt like never letting go.

"Umm Ty you can let go now." Tinka said giggling

"Oh sorry." I said blushing

"Good night Ty." She said walking out the door

"Night" I said softly

Okay, okay you caught me. I the biggest player in the whole school was in love with the most weird, bullied, girl in school. And she was 2 years younger than me. I have a gang; I could never pull it off. I just couldn't see that yet. I was blind because I had never truly been in love before.

_**Okay what do you think? Please review. Till next update bye bye!**_


	7. Enchanted forest

_**Hey thank you sooo much for reading! Okay so I barely got any reviews. :( Please, please, please review! Reviews are the writer's food. Without food you have no energy without reviews I have no inspiration to keep going! But thanks so much if you did! Okay well, hope you like please review!**_

_**Tinka's POV**_

I walked home in silence. I was had several emotions. Sadness and happiness; that's what I felt. Sadness because I had somehow managed to lose my brother twin Gunther. And extreme happiness because Ty was going to replace him. Replace him? No one can replace Gunther! We have been through sooo much together. Ty has never felt what we have. He probably never will live through what we have. But I somehow still felt glad he was taking Gunther's place. Call me crazy but I may have been developing feelings for Ty. I am crazy! How can I be falling for the most popular boy in school?!

"Ugh I am so confused!" I said out loud sitting down outside my apartment. I let tears escape from my eyes and sheltered my eyes with my hands.

"Tinkabell? What are you doing? Are you okay?" I looked up to see my father standing in front of me

"Oh" I said wiping my tears "Hello papa, I was just…" I didn't know what to say so I just gave up and said nothing

"Oh Tinka its okay…" my father said picking me up. "Why are you crying? Did Gunther hurt you?" he said in a worried tone. Saying Gunther didn't hurt me would have been a lie. But saying he did would get him in trouble plus he did not actually hurt me.

"No papa. Gunther did not hurt me. I am just very stressed out with middle school and all." I said trying to sound convincing

He nodded in understanding. "Yes I understand honey, changes can be hard. But don't worry. Everything will be okay honey. I promise."

I smiled. Maybe he was right. Maybe everything would turn out okay in the end. We were both wrong.

_**Cece's POV**_

"Hey, hey, hey" I heard my friend Rocky say as she entered through my apartment's fire escape.

"Hey Rocky. You ready for another fantastic day at school?"

"Cece do you have the fever?"

"What do you mean Rocks?"

"I mean… why on earth are you so excited to go to school?"

"Umm… excited… pfft who said I was excited?" I asked laughing nervously

"Cece… I mean is there any possibility that you might have a crush on Gunther?"

I spit out the water I was drinking. "Gunther Hessenheffer!? Rocky are you crazy?!"

"Ty told me about it."

"About what? I have no idea what you're talking about Rocky." I said even though I had a pretty good picture about what she was talking about.

Rocky rolled her eyes "He told me that you and Gunther had a date!"

My heart skipped a beat. I ran to my friend and covered her mouth real quick. "Rocky be quiet! I don't want anyone to find out" Rocky nodded

"Cece why wouldn't you trust me with this? I'm your best friend!" she whispered

"I'm sorry Rocky, I guess I was a little ashamed." I admitted

"Cece, there's nothing to be ashamed of. Just because everyone makes fun of Gunther doesn't mean he's bad or you should be ashamed if you have a crush on him"

"A crush on him! Rocky I have no such a thing!" I said angrily

"Cece; stop denying it! You know you do!"

I looked at my feet attempting to not meet her eyes.

"So tell me what happened in the date!" Rocky said getting excited

I rolled my eyes "All right, all right, but while we walk to school unless you want to be late."

She nodded.

I told Rocky all about my date with Gunther. I didn't leave out one detail. Not even the fact that I was so close to kissing him until some idiot threw a rock at us.

Are you wondering if I truly have a crush on Gunther? Well truth is I do. I think he is so cute and my feelings for him turned deeper once I went on a date with him. He's on my mind most of the time which bugs me a lot. I've never seen the side of him that I saw on our date. He was funny, sweet, kind, and caring. And the date he took me! Wow that was amazing. I don't know how he managed to come up with such a perfect date like that. But I know I can never have anything serious with him, I mean what will people say? What would my mother say? I'm only eleven!

I was walking with Rocky when I saw him. He looked angry. Who was he angry with or why was he so angry about? Tinka wasn't with him. I wonder why. I had to be brave. I walked over to him.

_**Gunther's POV**_

I did what Ty told me. I ignored Tinka. But something was not right. Tinka didn't even bother talking to me. How did she know I was planning on ignoring her? She was not as sad as I would've expected her to be. That is when it hit me. She must have talked to Ty. There was no other explanation. Well I was not so worried about that because Ty did say he was going to help her. But this morning, Ty comes at 7 in the morning and he's waiting for my sister. What was he trying to do? Replace me?

"Hey Gunther!" I look up to see the beautiful red headed girl smiling

"Oh hi Cece. What brings you to talk to a loser like me?"

"Gunther you are not a loser. Don't listen to people who say that. Any ways, where's Tinka?"

"Oh. Umm we are not going to talk to each other anymore. She umm…" Was it wrong if I told a little lie? She would not figure it out right? "She umm…betrayed me. She left me to hang out with Ty."

"Oh my god Gunther I'm so sorry! Why would she do that!?"

"I do not know. I guess I am not even good enough for my own sister." I said trying to sound convincing.

"Umm Gunther… maybe we could hang out today?"

I smiled at the thought. "How about after school at Tino's? My treat." I said trying to sound like the cool people

"Sounds like a plan. Well CYL Gunther!" she said running off to class as the bell rang.

What the heck does CYL mean?

_**Ty's POV**_

I woke up at 6am. I was so excited to see Tinka. This was the day I finally had her all to myself. I got ready and arrived at her house at 7am. I knocked on her door and she opened. She was wearing a yellow skirt, a pink t-shirt that said "Shiny FTW!" and unlike her usual bun she was wearing a high pony tail. Her hair was super soft looking and straight.

"Hey Tinka. You ready to go?"

"Oh umm, yeah…sure. Hold on just let me get my back pack." She said with a confused smile drawn to her face.

"Okay sure take your time."

That's when Gunther approached me; as soon as she left.

"Hey Gunther. What's wrong?" I asked as Gunther looked angry

"Ty! Why are you here?

"I told you I'm going to hang out with your sister now." I said proudly

"But school does not start till 9am. It's 7am!"

"I know. But I just want to talk to her. Relax Gunther."

"Okay Ty I am ready." Tinka said putting on her coat (It was a little windy)

"Good come on Tinka" I said pulling her outside. She gave Gunther a sad look and followed me.

"So where are we going Ty?" Tinka asked smiling

"Well I have a place here. That my grandma and I used to love to go to everyday. It was our secret little place. At first it was kind of sad looking but we took care of it together and it's beautiful. It was like the secret garden kind of. Unfortunately, my grandma passed away when I was nine. She made me promise a few years before she passes away." I explained sadly as we walked

"Ty, what did your grandma make you promise?" Tinka asked quietly

"Well that you'll find out later on." I said smiling. Leaving Tinka extremely confused

I took Tinka to the park. It was the closest park in Chicago. But I went directly to the area where there were woods.

"Umm Ty… I do not think it is a good idea to go in there."

"Tinka…"

"Yes?"

"Trust me" I said holding out my hand for her

She slowly reached for it. I gently grabbed her pulled her in the woods. Everything was dark. It was mostly covered with branches and vines. I led Tinka carefully as we went through each little hole of branches and went through trees. I remember when my grandma first took me here I was scared we'd get lost. We didn't. And now I know my way so darn well; I could go through it blind folded.

"Okay we are here Tinka" I said coming to a stop next to some bushes.

"But…Ty…I do not see anything…"

"Not yet… "I said pulling her through a little passage in the bushes.

_**Tinka's POV**_

The place was gorgeous! There was a little pond with ducks swimming on it. The water was so clear, I could see some goldfish. The grass was beautiful and full of white daisies, red roses, and some strawberry bushes. The whole place was surrounded by trees. If you looked up you could see the sky, the beautiful clouds and sunlight. But what caught my attention the most was a giant oak tree that was planted on top of a cliff.

I was pretty sure I had dosed off a while.

"So you like?" Ty said with a smirk on his face

"I like! I love! Ty this is the most beautiful place I have ever seen! Thank you for bringing me here!" I said letting my heart take over and hugging him. I quickly pulled away

"Sorry. It is just that. This is like an enchanted forest!" I said nervously

Ty smiled at me "No problem." For a moment we each locked each other's eyes. It was almost more magical then the forest. The I shook it away.

"So Tinka" Ty said breaking the awkward moment. "I bet that big oak tree caught your attention"

I blinked in surprise "Yeah. How did you know?"

He shrugged "Just did. So follow me"

"Okay" I said trying to catch up with him as he ran to the tree

When we reached up there, the tree was larger than it looked. Ty got real close to it. Then he tapped on the back of the trunk. He found a vine and it opened a door.

I opened my mouth in shock "Wow! Is this a secret tree hide out?"

"Well kind of" he said signaling me to go inside with him. He turned on a lamp and I looked around. There was a small table, a desk and a full sized bed.

"Ty this is amazing! How long did it take you to do all this?"

"Well my grandma showed me this place when I was nine. She had all ready planted all the flowers and the strawberry bushes. But when I saw this Oak tree, I knew I wanted to make it into a place where I could just get away. We finished it when I was eleven. She died a few months later." He said so sadly I felt like crying

"Ty I am so sorry" I whispered to him

"Its fine" he said shaking it off "Everyone has to die eventually"

"Tinka"

"Yes?"

He grabbed my hands and turned me to face him

"This is our secret place now. You will not tell anyone about it, promise?"

"I promise Ty" I said smiling at him

"Good. Now come here." He said pulling me outside he stopped by the trunk of the old Oak tree

He handed me a very sharp stone. "Here I want you to carve your name into it."

"Okay" I said finding a spot for my name. On the tree "Tyler Joseph Blue" was carved in and "Jamie Carrey Blue" was carved in on the bottom I carefully carved "Tinka Liz Hessenheffer"

Ty smiled at me. "We can come back here after school. We are going to be late now so we should get going."

"Yes let's go. And Ty…"

"Yes Tinka?"

"Thank you for sharing this with me"

"No problem Tink, we are best friends now." He said smiling at me

_**Kk that's it for now. There will be more Gece next chapter. If I stole any of your ideas or names I apologize it wasn't my intension and just PM me. And please review, favorite and follow. Thanks bye!**_


	8. Hurt

_**Hello everybody! Thanks for reading and reviewing much! Oh my god I hope you guys like this chapter. Please, please, please review! I love you all Tynka and Gece fans! Tynka + Gece FTW!**_

_**Cece's POV**_

When will school ever end? Okay so Gunther and I are probably going to Tino's after school. Oh my god I can't wait! I don't think I care what people will say about us. Okay maybe I care a little. I mean, what if I lose all my friends just because they see me hanging out with Gunther Hessenheffer? Hang out? That's all we were going to do, right? Hang out "as friends". *Sighs* I just hope someday-

"Cece Jones!" my teacher Mrs. Healey yelled my name breaking me from my thoughts

"Oh yes!?" I said waking up from my thoughts

"Cece I called your name an hour ago!"

"An hour ago? Why?" I asked confused

Some people laughed behind me "To hand in your homework!" my angry teacher said rolling her eyes

"Okay, okay I'll get it I'm sorry" I said searching for my half finished homework somewhere inside my backpack. Let's face it; Gunther is really taking up most of my mind.

~After school~

I looked around to see if I could find the blond boy with gorgeous blue eyes. I walked outside of school deciding he wasn't there and he had left. I saw a crowd of boys; they were probably in 8th grade, that's where all the bullies are. What were they all doing there? I was afraid to get close, no I wasn't. What I was truly afraid of was to see if that was Gunther in the center of the crowd. I made my mind up. I walked closer to

See who it was. I used every one of my senses to make sure no one would hurt me. I let my mouth hang wide open.

It was my Gunther.

They were beating him up. Almost destroying him with punches. How could they do this to him? He never hurts anyone? It's not fair!

I ran over to him and without noticing it, I started attacking the bigger boy beating up Gunther. Gunther stayed lifelessly not even attempting to strike back. As soon as I started attacking him, the boy put Gunther down. Unexpected tears fell down my face. I went by Gunther's side.

"Why would you do this to him!? What did he do?" I yelled at them fearlessly

"He messed with the wrong person that's what. Why do you hang out with that loser anyway!?" the boy asked me

"He's my friend! Now get out of here leave us alone!" I said hugging on to Gunther

"Come on guys" he said demanding to the boys around them. "Let's get out of here"

The boys quickly nodded and followed their monstrous leader.

"Oh and Cece" the boy said turning to me. "Tell your girlfriend that I'll be back for his sister and things are going to get much worse for both of them." He said blowing a kiss at me

Disgusting!

"Gunther! Gunther, are you okay?" I asked the unconscious Gunther in my hands

I had to do something maybe like call the ambulance. Yes I had to call the police. But what was the guy's name?

I reached for my phone but surprisingly I felt a hand stop me from calling.

"Cece…" I heard Gunther say weakly. "Please, don't call the police or ambulance."

"But Gunther, I have to. You are hurt and I'm not going to let anything happen to you!" I said almost crying again.

"Cece listen it is okay! I'll be fine but you just can't tell the police! If you do… well bad things will happen."

"Gunther are they threatening you? You can't let them do this! Cece they are an entire gang! If I send one of them to prison the others will attack."

"All right well what you want me to do then?! Just leave you here to die?!"

"No, listen just call my parents. I'll tell them a gang tried to steal my backpack and I got beaten up. I'll tell them I woke up here unconscious and I have no idea who they are. You will tell them you found me here and had no idea what happened."

"Gunther? Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Definitely." He said smiling at me

"Okay. Give me your parent's number."

"All righty" he said getting out his phone and handing me his mother's number

I carefully dialed the number on my cheap cell phone my mother called a blessing to have. My hands were shaking a little.

"Hello? Gunther? Honey I am at work what have I told-"

"Mrs. Hessenheffer?"

"Yes? Who is this?"

"I am Cece Jones, a friend of Gunther's"

"Oh well why do you have my son's phone?"

"Well I just found him lying on the floor of a sidewalk. He got beaten up, I think…" I say with a shaky voice.

"Beaten up! My little Gunther?! Where is he!? I will be right over there!" she says trying to stay calm

I explained to her that we were a few blocks away from school.

"Is Tinka there with you?" she asked

"No Mrs. H, she's not here."

"okay I'll be right there in less than a few seconds."

A minute later I saw a black automobile park in front of us. A lady with long blond hair and very slim walked toward us. She rushed over to Gunther.

"Gunther sweet heart, are you okay darling?" she said kissing his forehead.

"yes mama I am fine. Nothing a few stitches cannot do." He said trying to smile.

She made her best effort to carry him into the car. But Gunther also made an effort to walk. Without knowing it I hopped in with them.

We rushed over to the hospital. I wasn't allowed to go in so I waited in the waiting room. It seemed like days I waited there. Two hours later the Mrs. Hessenheffer came out and sat down next to me.

"Cece, Gunther is fine. He only has a few cuts and bruises and he got a few stitches in his arms and his forehead." She said in her deep accent "Thank you so much for helping my little boy." She said giving me a small hug

"No problem! I will always be there for Gunther, I promise" I said meaning every word of it "Any sign of Tinka?" I asked

"No. Kashlack is looking for her everywhere but there is no sign of her anywhere. I am kind of worried"

"Don't worry she'll turn up somewhere."

"Oh Cece, Gunther wants to see you."

"He does?"

"Yeah. Just go in there and ask for him" she said pointing at the door

"Okay" I said walking over to the door

I spotted a nurse walking around "Excuse me, can you please show me where Gunther Hessenheffer is?"

She smiled down at me "Sure thing! Right this way"

"Thanks" I said following her

"Gunther!" I rushed over to hug him

"Cece!" he said hugging me back

"Gunther I am so sorry I didn't come sooner to help you." I said sadly

"No Cece. this is not your fault. I am sorry I did not take you to Tino's like I promised"

"Its fine Gunther, I'm just glad you're okay." I said smiling at him

"No Cece. I will take you to Tino's like I promised." He said slightly holding my hand which made me blush

"Cece, do you know where Tinka is?"

"No your parents are trying to find her but they can't"

"Oh no. Cece they said they might hurt Tinka too." Gunther said really upset. "I have to go find my sister!" he said attempting to leave

"No! Gunther! You must stay! You can't just leave until the doctors say you can go"

Just then a large blond man came inside grabbing on to Tinka's arm

"Gunther! Son are you all right?" he said in a deep accent like Mrs. H's running over to Gunther's side and letting go of Tinka's arm

Tinka just stood. She seemed to have been crying. She looked at me as if I had just token everything away from her and I was the trouble of her whole pain. I wonder what happened to her.

_**Tinka's POV**_

I had to survive through the whole school thinking about the beautiful paradise my Ty had shown me. why would he share all that with me? Was he pulling my goat? Was there something more to it?

After school I searched around for Gunther. He was nowhere to be seen. But of course, he did not love me anymore. So why should I care about him?

Ty was waiting for me.

"Hey Tink!"

"Oh hey Ty." I said still not getting over Gunther

"Why do you look so upset?" he said gently grabbing my hand

"I just miss Gunther a little that is all" I said quietly

His smile turned into a frown "Am I not doing a good job on replacing Gunther?"

"No! Ty that is not it! I promise you are doing a great job. Hey Ty, let's not talk about Gunther, okay?"

"All right" he said smiling "Come on let us go to our beloved place"

I followed him with a smile on my face. Little did I know that someone was watching us that did not like us together and he wasn't going to just stand there.

We arrived at our garden. We went up the hill to the Oak tree and we lay down on the beautiful green grass watching the clouds.

"Tinka?"

"Yes Ty?"

"What are your parents like?"

"Well they are okay. I mean my father owns a butcher shop and my mother works with him. I just wish sometimes they would not work so much. Back in the old country, we'd always go to the park together or play some of our favorite games together. Now all they do is work. They do not have any time for me or Gunther." I sighed

"Well I feel you. My mom is always out and my father is on trips most of the time because he is a doctor. Rocky, well, I feel bad I've never really been a decent big brother with her. Now all she does is avoid me and hang out with Cece. I don't blame her though."

"Ty you are a real wonderful person if you really want to. You know that deep inside you. You do not have to be a cool jerk to be liked by bullies that hurt others."

"Yes Tinka you're right. Thank you for helping me realize that."

I smiled at him "Ty I did not help you realize that. You know you have always known that"

He smiled at me. We laughed and talked for about 3 hours. I had not felt so free and happy in a very long time.

"Ty I better get going back now. Even though Gunther is pretending he hates me I know he still cares about me."

"Sure Tink, we can leave now." He said getting up and giving me a hand to stand up

We walked together to my house. We were laughing and having fun. But when I got home I knew something was wrong immediately because my father was standing outside the door and he did not look happy.

"Tinka! Where have you been!?"

"Papa, I was…."

"With me." Ty said interrupting me

"With you! and who are you?" my father said angrily

"Papa he is my friend, we were just at the park."

"Well Gunther got hurt and you were not even there for him! What kind of a sister are you?!" he yelled at me

"Papa I am sorry I did not know!" I said trying hard not to cry

"I'm sorry this is my fault I offered her to go to the park." Ty said quickly

"Well I don't want you near Tinka again do you hear me? I know all about you Tyler Blue! You are nothing but a trouble maker!"

"Papa you cannot keep me from seeing Ty! He is my best friend! You cannot do this to me!"

"Oh yeah well Cece was there for your own brother but you were not! How do you think that makes all of us feel!? Plus we were looking for you for hours! Why don't you answer your phone?!"

I ignored him and I started crying. My twin brother was hurt, my parents were mad at me, and I was never allowed to be with the boy I loved?

"Tinka. Look at me. Don't cry okay. Just go with your father, everything will be fine." Ty said taking my hands and hugging me

I nodded

"Get off her!" my father said grabbing my arm "And I do not want to see you here again. Got it?"

"Yes Mr. Hessenheffer." Ty said leaving

My father did not say anything. All he did was grab me by the arm. He took me to the hospital. My mom did not even look at me. I saw my brother full of bruises and stitches in the hospital bed. I wanted to say I was sorry and run to hug him but Cece was there with him. She was the little hero and I was the bad guy. I always am. And even if I did hug my brother he would push me away. I meant nothing to anyone anymore and the person I did mean something to was never to see me again. I felt some more tears slide down my face.

_**Yeah so this was a Gece and Tynka chapter. Please review and tell me what you think! Bye!**_


	9. Cookies!

_**Hey guys! Thank you to those of you who reviewed but I really need more reviews because I want to know what I am doing right and wrong! So please, please, please review! Remember you do not have to log in to review! Thanks! Enjoy!**_

_**Tinka' POV**_

It has been four days since the incident Gunther had. Let me tell you things are not going good. Gunther has been absent from school and full of attention by everyone; specially my parents. I am not allowed to get out of my house this whole week. Basically, I am grounded. All I do all day is lay in my bed, try to ignore the sounds of laughter coming from the living room caused by Gunther and Cece flirting, and most of the time I have been knitting.

I love knitting. It's like with every thread I knit, it sucks a little of my sadness away from me. It helps me relax. Plus after I am done I love the things I make. I used to knit things for Gunther all the time. Specially goats. In fact, I knitted so many goats he had a big box just for them. He told me that whenever he missed me or he would be scared he would grab one of the goats and hug it tight till he was okay again. I wonder if he uses them, or maybe, he threw them away. The thought of it made me feel even sadder.

I miss Gunther. These days, all he does is wait for Cece to come over to our house and laugh with her. When I see Gunther with Cece he is happier then I have ever seen him with me. It's strange; the thought of Gunther being happier with Cece makes me happy, yet sad.

So you're probably wondering what happened to Ty. My father made it clear that he does not want him with me. I will not risk the chance of getting Ty in trouble. Besides, he is giving up everything to be with me. He deserves someone better than me. I want him to have someone better than me. Of course every single day he goes up to me and begs me to say something to him. I do not respond. My heart breaks when I see him walk away sadly as if I had shot him. But I know that eventually he will forget about me. But I know that I will never forget about him.

_**Gunther's POV**_

When you are in love you are blind, deaf, clueless of what you are doing, it only feels right. These past days that Cece's been coming over have been the best of my life. I feel like I can tell her anything. I can just laugh and talk the day away for hours with her.

"Gunther! Remember you promised!" Cece said laughing

"Oh yes! Come here!" I said grabbing her hand.

She let out a giggle and followed me to the kitchen. Cece loved cookies and I promised I would bake some with her today. I really love cooking and I would do anything to make my little Cece happy.

"All right, first we need to gather up the ingredients!" I said

"Which are?"

"Okay we need flour, salt, baking soda, butter, sun flower oil, sugar, eggs, vanilla extract, and the best part chocolate chips!" I said happily

"Okay I got lost after you said we needed flour."

I laughed and started getting out all of the ingredients.

"All righty! First we have to prepare the oven to about 375 degrees. Can you that for me please?"

"Umm Gunther I would love to! But… I kind of don't know how to…." She said laughing nervously

I quietly chuckled "Do not worry my little cookie! I will do it."

"What did you just call me?"

"Little cookie! You love cookies and I love you! So you are my little cookie!"

"You… love me…"

I blushed "Of course… as a friend" I added quickly

"Any ways…" I said breaking the silence "Next we have to combine the flour, salt and baking soda and mix them."

My little cookie grabbed the three ingredients and I started mixing them.

"Next we have to mix the eggs, butter, sugar, and vanilla."

"Okay I'll do that!" Cece said gathering the ingredients and mixing just the right amount.

Then I mixed all the ingredients together.

"All right all we need to do is put the cookie dough onto this pan and then stick it in the oven!" I said excited

"All right let's get to work then!" Cece said happily

We each grabbed handfuls of cookie dough and started molding it up.

"Want to taste some my little cookie!?" I said putting a piece of cookie dough in her mouth

"Wow this is so good! I feel like eating half of it."

I laughed. We put the cookies in the oven.

"Okay. Well then all we have to do now is wait for the oven to sound"

"Yay!" Cece said excitedly

"So what do you want to do until then?"

"Umm I don't know… maybe… ugh Gunther I want you and Tinka to stop fighting"

"What? Umm no I do not think that is a good idea."

"You don't think you making up with your sister is a good idea? What is wrong with you Gunther? I mean don't you feel bad that she's been hiding away in that room for 4 days now. She doesn't even talk to anyone at school!"

"Wait. She does not talk to anyone? What? How can that be? Have you seen her talk to Ty at least?"

"Nope. All she does is walk fast and avoid people."

"I cannot believe this!"

"You cannot believe what Gunther?"

"Umm nothing" I added quickly

Cece rolled her eyes "So are you going to do it or not?"

"Do what?" I asked confused

"Make up with Tinka!" Cece said annoyed

"No I told you, it is not a good idea!"

"Gunther you are so mean and selfish! What did she do to you?"

"Cece it is not like that"

"Save it Gunther! I have to go meet Rocky!" Cece said heading for the door

"But Cece… what about the cookies we made?" I said desperately attempting for her to stay

"Eat them." She said closing the door and breaking my heart. Why was she so mad at me? I feel bad for Tinka too but I made a deal with Ty. I cannot go back. But maybe I can pretend to go back.

I waited till the cookies were done. Then I gently put three of them on one plate and three on another plate. I poured milk in two cups and put it all in a tray. I was going to pay a visit to my beloved sweet little sister that I missed so much.

I gently opened the door which led to our room. She was laying on her bed looking as sad as ever. Knitting something. I always love the things she knits. In fact one of the reasons I do not miss her that much is because when I do I secretly grab a goat she once made me and hug on tightly to it till I fall asleep.

"Tinka" she slowly looked up at me. She looked as if she'd seen a ghost. "Tinka I made some cookies, would you like to eat them with me?"

"Gunther…I thought you umm…"

"Tinka look I have decided to talk to you for today only. But after that we will pretend this never happened, got it?"

"Got it!" she said smiling. Then she did something I missed so much. She ran to embrace me so hard she almost popped all the gulasto I have eaten all the way to the old country.

"Gunther I have missed you so much. I love you Gunther please never stop talking to me. I need you." I felt like shooting myself right there. What could I do? Ty said he would make our lives miserable if I did not ignore my sweet sister twin. I was just doing this to protect her, me, and Cece. But I could not tell her that. Instead all I did was hug her tight and not let go.

Then I could not stand it. I knew I had to let her know it was not my fault. That I still loved her.

"Tinka, look at me, please do not cry. I just want to tell you something."

"What is it?" she said with tears in her eyes

"I love you Tinka, I will always love you. I am sorry I am ignoring you. There is a reason I do this. But I cannot tell you sister twin. I am so sorry" I said hugging on to her tighter

"Gunther it is okay. If you really cannot tell me, I understand. As long as you do not hate me I am fine." She said smiling a little "So maybe we should stop talking now"

"No, Tinka listen, I do not care if he is watching right now. It is not going to stop me from spending time with you right now."

"Thanks Gunther. It means a lot to me."

"No problem sister twin. Now let's eat these cookies!" I said handing her a plate of cookies and a cup of milk

"Now Gunther…" Tinka said smiling "Are you and Cece dating?"

"I thought you would never ask! We are not. But we are so close I mean right now she is like my best friend and we have so much fun and I am so happy with her and it is just amazing to be in love!"

Tinka immediately looked upset. "Tinka I am sorry..."

"No Gunther there is no need! I am very happy for you"

"Then why do you seem so upset?"

"I just miss you that is all"

"Oh Tinka I am sorry." I said embracing her lightly

"Tinka, I do need to ask you something though… where were you the day I was in the hospital?"

Her face instantly lit up "Oh umm well actually I have to tell you a lot too. Okay you will never believe it but, Ty and I became like best of friends we do everything together. I miss him so much."

"Tinka, if you and Ty are so close now… why are you not with him anymore?"

"Because… papa forbid me to hang around with him. And you know he means it. So I do not want to get Ty in trouble…. Gunther I… I think I am in love with Ty"

"What!?" I could not believe what my sister twin was telling me. And I could not believe how big of a fool I was. Ty was using me to get to Tinka. He told me that he wanted me to ignore Tinka so I could be with Cece but he really wants to pretend to love my sister and then break her heart. I cannot let him do this to her.

"Tinka… has Ty tried anything on you?"

"What! No! Of course not! Ty does not love me! I love him… umm I mean like him."

Strange. I guess he was pretending not to like her yet. "Tinka… I think papa is right; you should not be with Ty. He is nothing but trouble."

"What! Gunther I thought you would understand me! Of course you have Cece and she is replacing me. But don't you think I get lonely too? Ty means a lot to me. When I am with him, I just feel like I can forget about all my bad moments and just concentrate on how beautiful life is."

"Tinka Cece is not replacing you! But I do not want you to be with Ty because I do not want him to hurt you that is all. But I know you will make the best decision."

"Thank you Gunther, that means a lot to me."

I smiled. I just wanted the best for Tinka. And I was going to have a chat with Ty.

_**Ty's POV**_

All week long I have been nothing but another person to her. I have shared my most favorite place in the world with her. But now I do not mean anything. I wonder if it's because of what her father said. But if I truly meant something to her she would do anything to be with me. That includes facing her father.

"Ty man you got to stop talking to that freak!" Ryan, my best friend, said to me. He kind of ran the gang with me.

"Ryan don't call her that! I am telling you this girl has a lot of potential!"

"Potential! Ty! Wake up man! She is like in 6th grade! There are much hotter girls out there then her!"

"But Tinka is different!"

"How do you know that Ty!? Are you telling me that you have been hanging out with the sparkly weird chick in la la land!?"

"Look Ryan I do not have time for you! I have much worse things to deal with right now!"

"Ty if you keep acting like this we are going to end up kicking you out at the end!"

"Ryan I am your leader! I kick myself out or no one does okay? So leave me alone. Trust me; we will all get benefit from this at the end."

"We better Ty. Or things will get ugly." Ryan said walking away

Maybe I should have listened to him.

_**Thanks for reading! Guys like I said please Review! YOU DO NOT HAVE TO LOG IN! Bye guys!**_


	10. Making up!

_**Ahhhh! I got so many reviews! I love you all! You guys are the best! You just inspire me to keep writing! Thank you times a billion for all you reviews and support! I hope you like this chapter! Keep reviewing please!**_

_**Ty's POV**_

_*Ring, ring* _my cell phone rang. It said unknown number. It's probably some lunatic admirer of mine. I don't answer. Who cares? All I want is Tinka. She doesn't want me. So I am just going to collapse on this bed till she likes me again. I mean, who knew that girl could be so impossible at times. I have literally tried everything to win her back. But no. I guess her father means way too much for her.

_*Ring, ring* _again! Come on who could possibly be calling me?! I suddenly got the feeling it might be Tinka and I was ignoring it. So I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said unsurely

"Ty at last you pick up!" a very familiar voice said, the voice had Tinka's accent but I knew it wasn't her but her twin brother Gunther's

"Gunther? What do you want?"

"Ty I need to talk to you, meet me somewhere."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Listen Blondie, I set up the rules here. I will tell whether we will meet or not, understand?"

"No Ty! Listen, we are in this plan together so you will meet me or I will stop your stupid plan of ignoring my sister right now! I do not give a crap if you are going to make my life a living hell!"

Wow, I guess the Hessenheffers can have some serious attitude when they want to.

"All right calm down. We can meet at the park okay?" I say

"What part?"

"Next to the lake, ugh you will see me when you get there!"

"Okay I guess I will." He said hanging up

I wonder what this will be about.

_**Tinka's POV**_

I heard Gunther grab his keys. Where could he be going?

"Gunther" I said startling him "Where are you going?"

"No where Tinka! Just forget about it. I will be back in a few, k?"

I nodded. No k. I will follow you twin brother. I grabbed my keys and headed out the door. He was walking somewhere. I felt like a secret agent. Where could he be going? Probably to meet Cece. The thought of it made me think twice about whether I should keep following him or not. I mean, what if he has a secret paradise with Cece like Ty and I had. I do not want to ruin anything like that for my brother.

He led me to the park. The park?! Maybe he did have a paradise like Ty and I! I should stop now. But something told me to keep going. More like I saw someone. It was Ty. Gunther was meeting Ty. But why? Wasn't Ty supposed to be mad at Gunther for ignoring me and leaving me? Wasn't Gunther supposed to hate Ty because I liked him? They seem perfectly content that they had met. Was I supposed to just hide behind this tree or question them? I would do both.

_**Cece's POV**_

"All right so you said I had to subtract if it's negative?" I asked Rocky as we were doing homework at her house.

"No Cece! I told you a million times! Subtract if positive, add if negative! It's not that difficult!"

"Rocky…. It is for me!" I complained. I had dyslexia.

Call me evil but I have never told Rocky the truth. Even though I know her since forever! I think she might think I am retarded or something. I don't want her to see me differently. It's not my fault I have dyslexia. Maybe if people find out they might treat me like they treat Gunther and Tinka. I know they don't deserve to get treated like that. But I cannot control the way things are. I wish I could. Just then, I spotted Rocky's older brother, Ty. He disgusted me. He was so evil and mean to everyone. I specially disliked him because of the way treated Rocky. I know he probably doesn't know it but Rocky is very disappointed in him for being a gangster and she wants to have a normal brother that actually cares. I feel real bad for her, she doesn't deserve him as a brother.

Ty was leaving the house. Sometimes I wonder where he goes.

"Rocky." I whispered even though he had left.

"What Cece?" Rocky said whispering back

"Why don't we go spy on what your brother is doing?"

"He left"

"I know."

"You mean like…follow him"

"Yeah follow him!"

"No I don't think that's a good idea Cece"

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on! It'll be fun!"

"It's not right!"

"Yeah and everything he does is not right, so?"

"Ugh Cece…"

"Come on?"

"Ugh okay!"

"Why are we still whispering?" I asked whispering all though the house was empty

"I don't know…"

We both got up.

"All right hurry up! We have to catch up to him" I said running out of the

apartment. Rocky followed right behind me.

We finally spotted Ty about to cross the street. We tried to get lost in the crowd. He was heading to the park.

"What is he going to do at the park?" I asked

"I don't know Cece…. I don't know."

We kept on following him. He stopped by the lake. We stuck behind a tree next to him. He just stood there. He looked like he was waiting for someone or something.

"Cece what do you think he is doing?" Rocky whispered

"I have no idea." Just then we saw something shocking. Gunther approached Ty. I saw Tinka further away but it looked like Gunther didn't know she was with him.

"Rocky…why is Tinka hiding behind a tree in front of us?"

"I think she is spying…"

"Okay that's just weird." I said

"Yeah I know."

_**No POV**_

Ty saw Gunther heading towards him. For a second he could've sworn he saw Tinka with them him too. But he blinked and she was gone. Probably just my imagination. I am going nuts! He thought.

"Hello loser!" Ty said watching Gunther approach him

He rolled his eyes. "Ty I want to discuss about our deal. Look I cannot keep this up…"

Just then Ty spotted Tinka. She was hiding behind a tree spying on them. He acted fast and put his hand over Gunther's mouth.

Gunther looked surprised. He bit Ty's hand. Ty let go. "What the hell Ty!? What is wrong?" Gunther asked surprised

"Tinka you can stop hiding now!" Ty said looking directly at her.

Tinka went out from her hiding place slowly. Gunther stood there with his mouth wide open in disbelief

"Gunther… I….."

"Save it Tinka! Why would you follow me?"

"Why are you with him? What deal are you talking about?" neither Gunther nor Ty responded

"It is about me isn't it!? What I am some kind of money now? You guys have a deal that involves me." Tinka asked the two boys almost crying "How could you guys!? I trusted you both. But no. You two have secrets involving me! Am I some kind of experiment now?" Tinka asked with tears in her eyes

"No Tinka! It's not like that! I don't even know why your brother called me over here!" Ty said

Gunther looked at Ty "What are you talking about?! You know perfectly well why we are here!"

"Stop lying to me! Both of you! I am a human too. You cannot just pretend I have no feelings." Tinka said running away.

"Tinka please don't leave!" Ty said running after her.

Just then Gunther saw a familiar red head behind a tree.

"Cece?"

Cece got up from her hiding spot. "Hey Gunther!"

"Cece what are you doing here!?"

"Umm…I wanted to say hi!"

"No Cece! You were spying on me?! How could you?"

"No Gunther it's not like that! I followed Ty; I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Ugh…I'm sorry Cece" Gunther said calmly. "I just…ugh! I am so frustrated! Please…I will see you later my little cookie!" he said running off and leaving Cece and Rocky more confused than ever.

_**Ty's POV**_

"Tinka wait! Please I can explain!" Tinka didn't listen and she ran off into the forest. Where was she going? Doesn't she know it's really big and she can get lost if she would be alone? I run faster to catch her. She runs deeper into the forest. She trips on a tree root and falls. I run over to her.

"Tinka are you okay?"

"Stop leave me alone! Get out of here."

I ignore her and pick her up. I carry her to my secret place.

"Ty I said stop! Now put me down I do not want to be here."

"Too bad little girl you just ran out of luck." I said smiling I put her on the floor and grabbed her hands not letting her move.

"Tinka listen."

"Ty let go of my hands that hurts!"

"It wouldn't hurt if you'd stop moving! If I let go you better not run away or I will catch you and tie you up…"

She looked at me.

"Tinka you know I can catch you."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay I won't just let go."

"Okay, okay!" I said letting go.

She covered her face with her hands.

"Tinka please don't cry. I am sorry."

"No Ty! I just cannot believe you! What was the deal anyways? Are you not brave enough to tell me?"

"Look I….the truth is I went nuts! Tinka why were you ignoring me? I mean I'm trying to be your friend Tinka, I really am. You just ignore me as if I'd done something bad. Tinka sometimes I just don't understand you!" I said real desperately

"Ty…I am sorry…. I really love being with you, I just do not want to ruin your life."

My eyes widened. "Tinka you are not ruining my life in any way! I am choosing to be your friend. No one cares. I don't know why you feel like we can't be friends."

"Ty I never said we couldn't I mean….if we are won't it affect your reputation and my father might get you in trouble and I do not want that. You…you deserve better than me…"

I was confused by this. What did Tinka mean? Did she mean I deserved a better friend then her or something else? Either way I knew my answer.

"Tinka quit underestimating yourself! That's why people underestimate you and Gunther because you guys just think you're not good enough without even trying! What makes you think I'm so special huh? I've never had a stable relationship in my life, I cheat on tests, and I bully innocent people! How does that make me any good?!"

Tinka thought about it for a sec.

"But…you are popular and everyone loves you!"

"You love me?" I asked smiling

"No…I…umm…no Ty I mean everyone at school!"

My smile faded "But…you don't love me?"

"As a friend…." She said nervously

"Oh right…that's what I meant" It's never good when a girl says the words as a friend to a boy. It means just that. That you will always be their friend and only that.

"Anyways, Tinka I don't want you to ever think that you're ruining my reputation. I don't give a crap about my reputation. Okay? So can't we just continue being friends? Please?"

Tinka sighed "Okay Ty. But I am warning you if you lose your reputation it's on you!"

"Got it!" I said happily "Sooo you umm want to go to the movies as "friends"?

"Nope!" she said smiling

"What!? Why not!?"

"'Cause…I just…it's too predictable if you know what I mean…."

"Well you want to sleep over at my house…" I said quickly

Tinka looked at me wide-eyed "Okay…I guess…"

"Good just go get your stuff, see you in an hour."

"K" she said running off

Tomorrow would be Saturday which means everyone would be gone and we could stay up late. I was determined to make the best out of tonight.

_**Tinka's POV**_

I walked quickly to my house to go grab my stuff. What if Ty tried anything on me tonight? Who would help me then? I shook the thought off my head. Why would Ty want anything on me? It was me I was talking about.

I went in my house. Gunther was sitting down on the couch. I rolled my eyes at him and walked to my room.

"Tinka where were you?"

"Where was I? Where was I?! Gunther what is wrong with you? You leave just to discuss unknown deals with Ty that involve me!? Then you dare to question where I was? Ugh mind your own business!"

Gunther looked surprised… I do not blame him. I was surprised at my tone of voice and attitude myself.

"Tinka do not talk to me that way! I just wanted…"

I did not hear him finish because I had all ready closed the bed room door.

I quickly packed all my stuff determined to leave now. I would not let Gunther think he is the boss of me, I can do things myself! I don't need him watching over me anymore. I am independent now. Once I was done, I grabbed my bag and rushed to the door. Gunther grabbed my hand.

"Tinka where on Earth are you going?"

"I am going where ever I feel like going!"

Gunther looked amazed. "Tinka stop okay! We do everything together! I got to know where you are!" he said angrily

"No Gunther! I will go where ever I want whenever I want and I do not need your permission!"

"But Tinka please… what has gotten into you? You weren't like this."

"Weren't Gunther…weren't. But everything changes at some point, that was then and this is now, so goodnight twin brother." I said closing the door on a shocked Gunther's face.

Maybe I am changing. I don't know if I like it or not. At one hand I feel guilty for treating my twin brother like that. At another, I feel free and independent, stronger than ever.

_**So how did you like it? Next chapter Tinka will have a sleep over with Ty! Lol! We'll see how that turns out! In fact, A LOT of things will happen next chapter so get ready to read it! If you want to read next chapter fast, review! Bye guys!**_


	11. The sleepover!

_**Wow you guys just don't let me down on your reviews! Thank you sooo much! If I could pay each of you for a review I would. Anyways, hope you guys like this chapter! Review.**_

_**Ty's POV**_

I waited and waited. Every second eventually turned into a minute. Where could Tinka be? I hope she's all right. Then I thought about it a little. What would I do with her one whole night anyways? There was a knock on my door. I opened it. My mouth hung open. Instead of a beautiful, sweet, blond girl standing outside my door there was a tall, tough looking boy with brunette hair and dark blue eyes in her place. It was Ryan. I knew immediately that my night would be nowhere near as perfect as I planned it to be.

"Ryan what the hell are you doing here?"

"Hey Ty! I heard you got the night for yourself man. Maybe we can go check out some girls at the mall or something."

"No Ryan actually I have plans."

"Plans? What kind of plans?"

"Just I'm expecting someone in any second."

"Really who?"

"Umm Ryan just leave okay?"

"Come on Ty we're best friends! Can I at least meet the girl you're going out with?"

"Ryan I'm not going out with anyone. She's coming to stay over here."

"Doesn't matter Ty! Why can't your best friend meet the girl you're hanging out with?"

"You won't like her that's why!"

"How do you know?!"

"Because…"

"Hey Ty…" Tinka arrived studying me and Ryan

"Dude!" Ryan said laughing sarcastically "It's her?!"

I didn't answer.

"Ty what is going on?" Tinka asked upset

"Nothing Tinka just come on in and settle your stuff somewhere. Let me deal with him" I said looking at Ryan

Tinka nodded and quickly walked inside the apartment.

"Ty listen man this is not right! I promise you, you either get that girl out of your house or"

"Or you'll what!?" I asked interrupting him "Why is it so bad that I am friends with her!? Huh? Are you jealous that she's my new best friend and you're not?"

"What!? Ty this has got to be a joke! You are replacing me with a freak!?"

"No Ryan I'm not replacing you, I all ready have!" I said going inside and closing the door in Ryan's face.

"Ty you can't do this! You will regret it!" is the last I heard from him.

_**Ryan's POV**_

Who does Ty think he is!? I know him since the second grade! We do everything together! We own a gang! We own all the girls in our school! How can he give all that up for a foreign freak girl!?

"Listen guys, I didn't get Ty to come with us tonight." I spoke to our group of friends in front of me

"But why? What's wrong with Ty? He used to be better than this!" one of the guys said

"I don't know what has gotten into him, but I do know that we are his friends and we have to help him. We can't let that girl take over his life! We are his friends and we will help Ty! No matter how long it takes we will get back the Ty we knew! Who's with me?"

"Let's do it!" one of our friends said agreeing while all the rest followed and agreed too. I was going to get Ty back on our side no matter what! I know he will thank me for this someday.

_**Ty's POV**_

"Ty do you mind explaining what Ryan was doing here?"

"Tinka I promise I have no idea! Ryan has always been my best friend and I don't know what has gotten into him now? But that doesn't matter anymore… because I have a new best friend and she's better then Ryan will ever be" I said looking at Tinka

Tinka smiled "Thanks Ty that means a lot."

"No need. Anyways, what do you wanna do?"

"Umm not sure. It's raining outside so why don't we watch a movie?"

"Sure"

"Umm what do you have?"

"That depends, what do you want?"

"Well I haven't really watched a horror movie ever except for like really non-scary ones so….do you have a freaky movie we could watch?"

"Sure I'll check." I said getting up and searching through our "movie library"

"How about…. Friday the 13th!" I asked laughing

"Umm I don't know, I usually like Fridays, I don't want to see them a different way."

I laughed "Don't worry you won't."

"All right, if you say so." Tinka said smiling

I put the movie on. At the begging it wasn't very scary. Well, in general the movie wasn't very scary for me because I have seen it a few dozen times. Most of the time I kept on looking over at Tinka who seemed to be in a trance watching the movie. Maybe it's too strong for her? She moved closer to me a lot of times and I couldn't help but quietly laugh.

Then I finally got the guts to grab her hand. She lost interest in the movie for a second and just looked deep into my eyes. I wanted to let go of her hand in embarrassment but I couldn't because I was lost in her hazel green eyes. I was paralyzed and I couldn't move. Was this finally it? Was I going to get to kiss her right now?

Neither of us said a word. We just got closer and closer. Then Tinka looked away. She pulled her hand away from mine.

"Ty…where you just about…?"

"What?" I knew what she meant but I was just too embarrassed to be able to admit I was about to kiss her.

"Umm never mind." She said turning her attention back to the film

I knew I blew it! I could have done it when I had the chance. It was too late now.

"The rest of the time she attempted to keep her eyes on the film and I did too. She wasn't as focused on the movie though. She looked over at me a few times. At last in half an hour the film was over. We sat there awkwardly looking at the credits.

"That was a very amusing movie"

I nodded "Yeah but I've watched it a number of times."

Silence.

"Tinka your parents do know you are here right?" I asked her

Tinka looked shocked for a second. "Umm yeah…."

"Tinka you can't lie to me! Your parents hate me enough as it is."

"Okay no I kind of forgot…."

"Tinka! Call them right now!"

"All right, all right I will!" she said grabbing her phone and dialing her mother's number.

I waited a few minutes while she talked.

"All right I told them I was with Rocky and Cece."

"You did what?! Tinka! Now what if they ask them they'll probably say they never had a sleep over with you!"

"Ty can't you just text your sister and ask her to cover for us?"

"Tinka I told you me and my sister aren't anything like you and Gunther…or at least how you and Gunther used to be."

"Oh yeah can you believe Gunther was just ignoring me because some jerk told him to ignore me. So now we just talk while we are at home in secret. What kind of evil heartless person would want to separate me from my twin brother!? I bet it's Ryan!"

I felt bad. It was me she was talking about not Ryan. Gunther had been tricking me. He was talking to Tinka! How can he not keep his promise like this? Now when Tinka finds out it's me she would hate me!

"No Tinka! It's not Ryan!"

"What? How do you know it's not him? Ty? You know who it is that is manipulating my brother?"

"No Tinka I don't….I mean I do but…ugh! Tinka can we talk about this some other time?"

"No Ty! If you know something I want answers!"

"All right! It is Ryan okay?" I lied

"I knew it! Why were you covering for him Ty?"

"I wasn't…. I just don't want you to try anything to stop him or take "revenge". Ryan's a serious person Tinka, he's not a joke. You should look out for him. He can do some serious damage once he's older."

Tinka stayed silent for a while. "Maybe…I should go home…"

"No Tinka! Please don't leave! I'm lonely…" I said doing my cutest/saddest impression on my face.

She looked at me and smiled "Okay… I won't leave. But just because you are the best friend ever!" she said hugging me

I laughed. How can anyone not love Tinka Hessenheffer? I was determined to never let Ryan separate us. No one could, not Ryan, not Gunther, not our parents, not Rocky, not my lame excuse for friends. No one.

"Hey Tink, you want to eat some pizza I ordered earlier?"

"Umm sure… not what I would normally eat but okay."

"Why not?"

"It's unhealthy and it is just not what I would eat…"

"_Well_ what would you eat?"

"Whatever Gunther will cook"

I laughed "Okay just eat pizza. You'll actually find that it's good for you"

Tinka rolled her eyes "Yeah that is what all of you Americans think. Junk food is healthy….but I guess I will eat your pathetic excuse for food just because I do not have a choice…"

"Thank you?" I said holding back my laughter…who complains when you have pizza?

While we ate we talked for a while, scratch that, Tinka talked for a while. She talked and talked and talked! I just stared and stared and stared. I hope she didn't notice.

Just then I heard a sound coming from the living room. It sounded like the door to my house opening.

"Tinka did you hear that?"

"Yeah Ty…it sounded like someone just came inside…"

"It can't be my parents because they went to my grandma's and they won't come back for two days and it can't be Rocky because she's at Cece's"

"Do not worry Ty, maybe Rocky forgot something. Why don't we check?"

"All right, but Tinka you have to stay close to me okay?"

Tinka giggled "You are overreacting!"

I called for Rocky but she wasn't there. The living room door was wide opened.

"Okay I KNOW my parents or Rocky would never leave the door open." I said a little worried

"Ty maybe we should check in your sister's room…"

"Yeah…"

We walked inside Rocky's room and no one was there. We then checked in my parent's room. Nothing.

"Tinka I'm starting to worry…maybe we should call the cops."

"What! No Ty! First because if you do they will surely call my parents and they will freak out, I'm not allowed to be near you…remember? Second, what are you going to say? Hi, my living room door opened by it's self while I was eating pizza, there's no one here but it might be a thief?"

"Ugh you're right…I guess…wait Tinka, I don't know if I locked the door when I let you in…"

Tinka hit her hand against her forehead. "Ty!"

"I'm sorry! I was distracted! What if whoever entered is bad and he or she is still here?"

"Oh come on Ty, we will be fine…"

"I hope so Tink…" I was mostly worried whoever it was wanted to hurt Tinka.

"Okay Ty maybe we should sleep now."

"No Tinka I don't think it's a good idea, we should stay awake."

"But I'm tired…"

I sighed "Okay we can sleep…but you're sleeping on my bed with me"

Tinka looked at me. "What I'm scared?" I teased

She playfully slapped my shoulder. "All right Ty I will be right out I'm just going to change." She said grabbing a small bag she brought and going in the bathroom.

I wasn't going to leave her alone, but I couldn't go in the bathroom with her while she was changing, I mean, I like the idea but I get a feeling she wouldn't quite like it as much. I grabbed my cloths and changed in the hall way right next to her bathroom guarding her door. I kept a white t-shirt on.

She came out in about ten minutes.

"Hey… Ty" she said looking at me weirdly.

"What's wrong? Wanted to see me shirtless?" I asked playfully

"No! Where you standing outside the door the whole time?"

"Umm yes?"

"Why?

"Because…I umm…don't know" I said all of a sudden acting stupid

"All righty then..." she said walking to my room and lying down on my bed.

"Ty turn off the lights…"

"No...What if…."

"Ty!"

"Okay!" I said turning off the lights

I instantly laid down next to Tinka and hugged her as if she was my teddy bear

"Sorry…I don't want anyone to hurt you…" I said quietly

"Ty I love you…you are always there for me…" Tinka whispered

I smiled "And I always will be…" She meant she loved me as a friend, right?

**Okay that's it! Did you like? Love? Hate? Please review, just a quick one? Thanks. Love you guys!**


	12. Dates!

_**Hey guys! So here I am with my new chapter and things are going to change up a bit in this chapter so let me know what you guys think! Thank you for your reviews they make me extremely happy and keep reviewing!**_

_**~2 Years later ~**_

_**Tinka's POV**_

4:00pm…..I am ready like always. Make up? Check! Hair? Umm check! Smile? Check? Just enough sparkle? Double check! Okay what else do I need? Nope I think I'm fine. Besides my key of course.

"Gunther I'm leaving to Rocky's!"

"Okay" I heard my twin brother shout out in the distance.

Was I really going to Rocky's yes…and no. I was going to Rocky's but not to see her but to meet Ty. This was my usual routine. Basically, we are inseparable! Yes my twin brother and I have never been the same since we moved on to middle school. But we both found our loved ones. We aren't allowed to talk to each other due to a bully threatening Gunther (Which I still don't know who he is). But while in our house we catch up with each other and do everything together. But somehow I am glad the bully threatened my brother. If not, Ty and I probably wouldn't even be friends.

Tonight my brother had a very important night. His "friend" Cece and he have been going out for a couple of dates now and he was going to ask her to be his girlfriend. I wish that could be me and Ty. Ty and I are only friends. Very close friends. We know everything about each other. In fact, Ty has given up his gang for me. At first his ex best friend Ryan couldn't stand for it. He got in a fist fight with Ty. Ty won. But that was then. When I was 11. Now that I'm 13 and Ryan's 15 he is much stronger. Ty and Ryan haven't talked since the day of the fight. No one bothers Ty and I. They leave us untouched. Of course I still have some bullies but not nearly as much.

I hide from my parents. I know it's wrong but I have to. Two years ago, my father decided to forbid me from seeing Ty. Now only Gunther knows that I go to him every day. Our key is I am going to Rocky's. He knows where I am really going when I tell him that. Everything is great and could only be better if Ty would take me on a date or ask me to be his girl. I want to be his girl. It's my dream.

I skipped to our enchanted forest. The best place Ty has ever brought me to. It is a dream forest that only we know about. It used to belong to his grandma. Now it belongs to us.

I ran my way through the roots and trees. I couldn't believe I did not know how to get there at first. It takes a while to learn the path but now I know it blind.

Ty was standing there like always. Waiting for me. I ran to his arms. Almost knocking him over. But my Ty was strong. He carried me and I hugged on to him tightly.

"Tinka I missed you!"

"Me too! Oh my god can you believe my brother is finally going to ask Cece to be his girlfriend?!"

"Really?" Ty said laughing a little and gently putting me down on the beautiful forest green grass we had both token care of for two years.

"Yes! What do you think she will say!? She won't reject my brother right?"

"Of course she won't! I hope…." Ty said quietly. I pretended not to hear. I couldn't stand the thought of my brother being rejected by Cece. He truly loved her.

"Sooo… Ty…What should we do today?"

"Well…" he said smiling at me "I was thinking and today will be a very special day for us too!" I felt my heart stop. Was it really happening? Was Tyler Joseph Blue finally going to ask me out?

"Yes….? And what _are _we going to do?"

"Tinka look" he took my hands. I locked my eyes to his and watched his every movement"Tinka we are best friends and you truly are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Maybe we should take our friendship a little further… I guess what I'm trying to say is…will you please Tinka…please go out with me?"

I stood there almost speechless… I had waited for this moment since the start of the 6th grade. And now that I was in 8th grade Ty Blue finally asked me out! I probably dozed out for a while…

"So Tinka, will you? I mean, if you want we can start out as friends…"

I snapped out of it "Yes! Of course Ty! Of course I will go out with you! Why wouldn't I?" I said smiling shyly and giving him a quick hug. If I would have kissed him but it probably would have been too soon.

Ty hugged me back real tightly. "So what are we going to do?" I asked him

"Well I want your date to be extra special! Don't worry just leave it to me" he said smiling

I smiled back. "Here" he said pulling out $50 from his pocket. "Buy yourself the best outfit you can find! I smiled "Thank you Ty but there is no need." I said offering the money back to him

"No I insist just keep it." I hugged him

"Thank you Ty you are the best!"

He smiled warmly. "All right now go. Meet me here at 7pm."

"Why here?"

"I will take you to your date from here okay?"

"Umm okay…." I said walking out of the forest. As soon as I was sure he couldn't see me I started dancing full of joy! This all felt like a dream. But I was determined to keep it as reality and never wake up…

I walked to the mall. I had not been in it very many times. I mostly shopped for cloths at fabric stores with Gunther and made it myself. Why did Ty want me to buy such a special outfit? I wondered where he was taking me. I had to be some place very expensive and special. I didn't care so much about the expensive part, just the special. I looked around some shops. I went into any random one. I went up to the lady in the front desk.

"Excuse me. Do you have any dresses?"

"Yeah in the back of the store" she said pointing to the back

"Thank you" I walked to the very back. I promised myself _no sparkles, no over dramatic dresses. Nice and simple so I can impress Ty._

I looked around the dresses. There was a very pretty red dress, kind of long, not too amazing. I grabbed it. I spotted a silver one. Short and simple. Pretty too. I would try both on. I grabbed them and took them to the dressing room. The red on was too long and I looked like potato sack! The silver one was okay but certainly not my preference. Right after I turned around there was a gorgeous blue dress hanging in my dressing room. It was short and simple, very beautiful. I tried it on. It fit perfectly. I felt like it was meant to be. Like it was just put there for me. The price was $36. Not bad. I could not wait for my first date. I was a little afraid it would not be what I had always dreamed of. But this was Ty Blue I was with. He _is_ what I have always dreamed of.

_**Gunther's POV**_

I knocked on my little cookie's door.

A few seconds later she opened. She looked gorgeous. Just enough make up. A beautiful, long purple dress and her perfect hair falling in soft curls.

"An angel like always!" I said kissing my little cookie's hand

She giggled "Gunther you just get cuter by the minute!"

"Right back at you Baybee!"

"So where are we going today?" she asked softly

"Well today we are going to a very special place called the park!" I said smiling

Cece laughed "Okay I can't wait to go to this mysterious place!"

"Me neither!" I grabbed her hand.

We arrived at the park. It was dark. Perfect. I have always thought the dark was very romantic. It is. I walked over to my destination. Uncovering her eyes. Candles were set up everywhere. Next to a tree a large wooden table. On top of the table there was all kinds of cookies ever created by humans. I made sure of it. My little cookie meant a lot to me. I wanted her to remember this night forever.

"Gunther you…I love you!" She said hugging me

"I love you too my little cookie. Cece I love cookies! I hope you do too." She giggled "But you should know that you worth more than a universe of cookies to me."

She giggled "Gunther you are so sweet!"

I laid her down on a blanket in the floor and covered her eyes.

"Okay my little cookie. I will feed you a cookie and you will tell me what kind it is. I will start with an easy one"

"Okay!"

I grabbed a chocolate chip cookie and put it in her mouth

"Umm Chocolate chip?" she said chewing it

"You are correct!"

Next a sugar cookie.

"Umm tastes like a sugar one!"

"I laughed right again my little cookie!"

I did this till she probably tasted all of them. Of course she did not guess all of them!

"Okay Gunther I'm stuffed!" she said taking off her blind fold

"Wait, wait, wait! I still have on more very special cookie to give you. Here" I said handing her a fortune cookie.

"Gunther! Out of all these cookies you're giving me a fortune cookie?"

I laughed "Well don't you want to know what your fortune is Baybee?"

She smiled. "Of course I do. Okay but this is the last one!"

"All right Baybee!"

She carefully opened her cookie. "Read it out loud"

"All right it says… Will you be my little cookie, little cookie? Wait. Gunther are you? Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"Right for the millionth time bay…" I didn't get to finish because Cece kissed me. I did not hesitate in kissing those sweet cookie tasting lips. It was like a drug. I couldn't move and I did not want this to end. She carefully pulled away not daring to leave my eyes.

I instantaneously grabbed her and continued kissing her. I knew that for this perfect moment I wouldn't feel humiliated or sad. I had my little cookie and that is all that really mattered now.

_**Okay so a lot of things going on. So yeah I will be skipping time every now and then. And it's finally here! Tynka's first date so get ready! Review please!**_


	13. The real dream date

_**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate it so much! I hope you like this chapter and please review!**_

_**Ty's POV**_

The day has finally come. The day I have been waiting for to happen for nearly 3 years. I am about to have my first date with Tinka Hessenheffer. Just the thought of it send not butterflies, but elephants stomping through my stomach. I put on my best dress shirt, skinny jeans, and of course, tie. I was determined to make this date not amazing, but as close as perfect as it can get.

I checked my watch and waited anxiously waiting in the entrance of our beloved place where we spend hours playing, laughing, and telling each other fairy tales. Before I met Tinka I was a player, gangster, and my best friend was the meanest, jerkiest, evilest boy in school. At first he didn't take it well when I quit the gang. Now I've never heard of him again. I'm guessing he found a life. Nah, but he probably forgot about me. My new best friend besides Tinka is this boy Deuce. Deuce and I met when he was in 3rd grade and I was in 5th grade. He invited me over to play some video games at his house (which I love) and Ryan was gone on vacation. So I decided why not? We became friends and when Ryan returned from vacation he said I could not hang out with him. So we haven't talked. But when I met Tinka I started talking to him again and we became very good friends. Of course, I apologized for my rude behavior a long time ago.

"Ty" I heard my name being called waking me up from my trance yet involving me in a brand new trance as I saw my beautiful Tinka. She was wearing a blue dress and her hair down and she looked gorgeous.

She walked closer to me. "Wow Tink, you look beautiful."

She blushed. "You don't look bad yourself Ty. But thanks."

"No really I mean it."

She smiled which was what I was going for "So Ty. What are we doing?"

"Well duh! We are going to our garden. Where better to spend our first date?" I asked smiling

She giggled "Of course." I took her hand and led her to our breath-taking garden we had raised for about 3 years.

When we first stepped in Tinka opened her mouth in amusement.

_**Tinka's POV**_

Lights. Sparkles. Everywhere. If you look up you can see lots of stars looking down above you. The full moon seems to be stuck inside the lake.

"Do you like it?" Ty whispered in my ear

"No. I love it!" I said hugging him. "Ty how did you do all this in 4 hours?"

He shrugged "I guess I love you too much."

I looked at him and smiled "You…you love me?"

"Yeah Tinka I do. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"No Ty, there is not! In fact, I love you too."

"Then it's settled."

"What is?" I asked not looking into his eyes.

"This." He said he pulled me towards him bringing our lips together. He slid his tongue inside my mouth and I followed along being my first time kissing. I felt sparks and never thought I'd feel anything like this on my first kiss. He seemed to be enjoying it too. We kissed for about 15 seconds and then I stopped and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I really do love you Tyler Blue!"

"Not as much as I love you Tinka Hessenheffer." I blushed when he said that.

He carried me to a canoe he had in our lake. I giggled "Ty really? Where did you get a canoe?"

"I got it." He said smiling and settling down. He grabbed the canoe paddles and began paddling. Even though the lake was fairly small. He paddled all the way to the middle of it. He gave me a basket.

"What is in it?" I asked taking it

"Look and see."  
I opened and it was full of rose peddles. I laughed "Ty you are just the craziest!"

"I know. Put them in the water so it'll look pretty. Of course it will never be close to being as pretty as you."

I blushed "Okay." I gently grabbed each of them one by one and set them on top of the water.

Ty smiled. "Tinka you want to be my girl friend?"

I smiled.

"By the way. I only take yes for an answer." He winked

I laughed "Of course I will be your girlfriend Ty." I said leaning to kiss him again

Then I stopped and looked at him kind of sad "Tinka what's wrong?"

"Ty. If I am you girlfriend what will my family say? What if they get mad at me or try to hurt you?"

"Tinka, don't worry. They won't. No one can break us apart. Here" he said wrapping a necklace around my neck. I looked at it.

In the top of it said Tynka in diamonds. I opened it up and it said "Nothing will split us apart even if we are oceans away" and it had a picture of me and Ty together. I looked at Ty.

"Tynka?"

"Yes it's our names together." He said smiling

I laughed "Yeah your right. I do not care what my family thinks." I said resting my head on his shoulder.

"Tinka?"

"Yes Ty, can you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Please never forget me."

"I won't. I promise."

He smiled and took my hand. "Isn't the moon beautiful?"

"Yeah. Maybe someday we can go there." I suggested

"Yeah someday Tink. Oh yeah I made food."

"You did? Aww thanks Ty that is so sweet. You made it right?"

"Yeah."

"You should not have gone through that trouble."

"It's okay. I made Gulasto!"

"Really? How did you know I liked that?"

"Tinka. You talk about it all the time!"

I giggled "Sorry if I bore you."

"No you don't. It's actually cute."

I blushed a bit. "Well I cannot wait to taste some!"

"Me either." Ty said sarcastically. I hit him playfully on the shoulder.

He took out some food from a basket he had. "Here" He handed me a plate full of Manistal which my favorite kind of rice ever. Then he handed me some Gulasto which even had an eyeball!

"Wow Ty! I cannot believe you did all this. You really do care."

"Of course I care Tinka. Why wouldn't I care?"

"I do not know. I do not think I am good enough for you." I said ashamed of myself.

"Tinka." Ty sighed "Look. I understand people bully you and I'm sorry I'm not always there to kick their asses. But you can't take whatever they say seriously. You understand they're jealous of you, right?"

I nodded "I guess they could be. But why would they be jealous of me?"

"Because you are crazy smart, funny, beautiful, unique, and lots of boys secretly want you. I just happen to be the lucky one who gets you." he said rubbing my hand.

I smiled feeling comforted by his words. "Thank you Ty."

He smiled. "Eat up."

"Okay" I grabbed a piece of Gulasto and put it in my mouth. It tasted fairly well to be done by an American. "Wow it's actually not bad."

"Well I tried." Ty smiled proudly.

We finished eating and we paddled back to land.

Ty helped me out and grabbed my hand. He took me up the cliff where we usually lay down and watch clouds. He lied down and signaled me to join him. The grass felt nice and soft.

"Aren't the stars just gorgeous?"

"Yeah. This is a sight I will never forget."

"You are a sight I will never forget."

"Oh stop spoiling me!" I said playfully slapping his arm.

Just then I saw something flash across the sky.

"Tinka a shooting star! Make a wish."

"Okay." I closed my eyes and made a wish.

"There made one."

"What did you wish for?"

"Well I cannot tell you that or it might not come true."

"Oh come on. Please?" Ty begged doing his best impression of a puppy dog face.

I giggled "I cannot tell you now but I promise I will when it comes true."

"Not fair!" Ty said crossing his arms playfully.

I laughed. "All right Ty maybe I should get back now."

"Now Tink! You're ruining everything! You are staying to sleep with me."

"Here?"

"Why not?"

I gave him "the look"

"Okay, okay, inside our tree."

"Umm maybe…"

"Yes! Score!" Ty said pretending to high-five himself.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "All right let me ask my mother."

"Okay!"

Ever since Ty stopped being a jerk he started hanging out with Rocky more. Then Rocky and Cece finally agreed to cover for me and Ty and say I was hanging out with them if anyone asked. So basically, my mom thought I was best friends with Rocky and Cece.

"Hey mama. I will be staying at Rocky's tonight."  
"I do not know Tinka, don't you have homework?"

"Mama, it is Friday. I do not get home work on Fridays!"

"All right honey, just return tomorrow okay."

"Yes mama."

"Good night Tinkabell."

"Night mama." I said hanging up

Yes! I could spend the night with Ty now.

"Ty!" I called

"Yes Tink?"

"I can stay."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay good. Let's go."

I grabbed his hand and we both ran to the tree house.

We walked inside to the bed.

"Ty umm…" just then Ty pushed me against the bed and started kissing me. I followed along with his game.

"Ty stop." I whispered

"What's wrong Tink?"

"Umm I just don't want this to go any further."

"Why not? Don't you love me?"

"Yes I do. But I am only 13. I'm just not ready for it."

"It's okay. I'm 15 I shouldn't be doing this either. But can I still kiss you?"

"Yeah. Of course." I said this time pulling him towards me. I was surprised at myself for being able to make the first move for the first time.

After a while of kissing endlessly. I pulled away. "All right Ty. Can we sleep now?" I whined

"Okay." He said giving me a last peck on the lips and turning off the lights.

"You mind if I take off my shirt?"

"Yes. But do it anyways."

"Okay." Ty said taking off his shirt.

I felt a little more uncomfortable sleeping with him shirtless. Even though I had slept with him a million times. And I mean just slept not had anything.

"Ty" I said wrapping my arms around him "Thanks for making me realize something very important."

"Really? I helped you realize something important? What is it?"

"Remember when I was eleven and I got mad at Gunther for stealing my "dream date"

"Yeah"

"Well I realized that he did not steal my dream date because you are my dream. Whatever date I'm in as long as it is with you; it's my dream date."

"Tinka. You've always been my dream. Since the day I first saw you. I was just a little scared of following my dreams at first."

"I love you and I loved my first date. My real dream date."

_**Thanks for reading this chapter and please review! Asta la vista bay-bees! **_


	14. Miss You Already

_**Hello peeps! Thanks so much for my awesmazing (Awes/**_ome_** plus **_a_**/mazing) reviews! Oh my god you guys make me so happy! I just read your reviews till my eyes fall off and my computer runs out of battery! Well hope you and enjoy R&R.**_

_**Gunther's POV**_

I sat pretending to watch T.V. What was my Cece doing? She left on a trip to Florida to see her father. I wish I could have gone with her. What if she meets a new boy? A more normal American boy. What if she replaces me? No. Cece will not replace me, ever! Besides, she will be back before I know it. Then we can have our 19th date, I think it is 19. But I was worried about Tinka. I wonder how she was taking it with Ty leaving and all. Those two are inseparable! I will never be able to imagine them not being together. I would be terrified about not having my twin sister if Cece was not with me. But now that they are gone maybe we should spend some quality twin time together. Where is Tinka? Probably taking a walk at the park. Tinka always takes a walk at the park when she feels bad or sad or frustrated. Yes I do not spend nearly as much time as I used to with her but I still know her like I know myself. I decided to go find my sister twin. I grabbed my coat and locked the door.

_**Tinka's POV**_

I walked through the beautiful fall leaves with my sweater Gunther had bought for me a while back ago; probably when I was around 10 years old. It was so big on me back then, but now it's perfect! The orange, red, and yellow leaves seemed to dance to the wind as they fell off the trees. It was a beautiful time in Chicago. The only better thing would have been if my Ty was here. He left with his mom, Rocky, Cece, and Flynn to Florida. I guess Cece's father invited them over there. He was going to be gone for almost 2 weeks. I was already missing him and it had only been two days. I decided I would just take a walk around the park. I walked letting my feet drag me through the ground. I was not going anywhere in particular but my feet seemed to drag me to my garden; our garden. I stopped before the entrance of the forest. I hadn't been in the garden since my first date with Ty (A.K.A. a month ago). I took a nature path nearby instead. As I walked I daydreamed about our second date.

_It was 7am in the morning. I heard a knock on my window. I was startled. Who could be in my window at 7 in the morning on a Saturday? No other than Tyler Blue of course. This was a week after our first date. I walked over to my window and opened it._

"_Hey Ty. What on Earth are you doing here!? Are you nuts!? You will wake Gunther up and trust me you do not want to do that for both of our sakes."_

_He chuckled "Brought you chocolate roses." He said handing me roses of many different colors which were not real of course because inside of each of them were delicious chocolate. _

"_Ty really?" I asked looking down at the roses_

"_Yep. What you do you want me to give you regular roses so they'll die before you can put them in water?"_

_I rolled my eyes "You want me to get fat?"_

"_Aren't you already fat? I'm joking!"  
I threw the roses or chocolate at him and ran to my bed._

"_Oh come on Tinka I'm just kidding!"_

_I did not answer him giving him the silent treatment._

"_Tinka!"_

_I wrapped myself under my covers ignoring him. Gunther always woke up at 6 in the morning to watch a show in the living room so luckily he probably was too entertained in his "amazing" show to listen. _

"_Tinka please. You know you're not fat! Can't you take a little joke?"_

"_No! Not if it is about me being fat. Lots of people at school have said that to me before. Now you said it so I guess it is true. I will just stop eating then."_

"_Wow Tinka hear me out here. It. Is. A. Joke. You. Are. Not. Fat. You. Are. Beautiful. And. Perfect. I. Am. Sorry. For. Making. A. Stupid. Little. Joke."_

"_Hear me out here GET OUT!" of course because I am amazingly lucky, Gunther came to see what was happening._

"_Tinka are you okay? Did you just scream get out?"_

"_Umm yes… but no." I answered_

"_Ty what are you doing here?" my brother asked and he was not happy_

"_I just… came to say hi to umm Tinka."  
"Really then why is she screaming at you to leave?"  
"I don't know. She went nuts over a joke I made."_

"_Ty you do not hurt my sister and if she wants you to leave then leave!"_

"_All right, all right if that's what you want Tinka." Ty said looking at me. _

_I turned away and did not answer._

_With that Ty climbed out the window. I felt bad for telling him off like that. I just have very bad memories with people calling me fat._

"_Tinka if he returns please do scream like a hog on Christmas morning."_

"_I will brother twin"_

_With that my brother left. I hope we did not end our relationship because of this. Maybe it's true, that is the end of our relationship. No. I am over reacting. I sighed. I hope._

_I went to my brother and sat down next to him._

"_Hey Gunther."_

"_Hey sister twin" he said wrapping his arm around me_

"_Gunther, do you think me and Ty are over?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Do you think since I got in a fight with him over something so stupid that he hates me now?"  
"Tinka, Ty loves you a lot, I can see that. He is not going to break up with you over something so stupid."_

_I thought about it. Maybe he was right. What am I saying? Of course he is right! Ty loves me a lot and I love him too. Maybe I should go apologize._

"_Thank you Gunther! You are the best!" I hugged him_

_Gunther smiled "No problem sister twin. I am just happy that you are happy."_

_Just then my father came inside. "Morning in children."_

"_Morning papa." Gunther and I said in unison _

"_You two are up early for a Saturday."_

"_Yes papa, actually I was just leaving."_

"_Just leaving? Come on Tinkabell, you never spend some quality time with your family."_

"_But papa I have something very important to do."_

"_No Tinka, just stay with us for today, please?"_

_I had to go see Ty. "No papa I really, really have to go."_

"_All right Tinka, but you promise you will spend some time with us tomorrow?"_

"_I promise papa!" I said with a big, satisfied smile_

_I ran out of the house. I wanted to find Ty. That is all that was on my mind. Ty. I kept on running, not daring to stop. As if I was one on granny mama's chickens being chased by a great wolf, almost tripping on my own feet._

_I eventually got to my Ty's door. I knocked twice; each knock echoed in my head like a drum beat, or maybe it was my heart._

_Ty opened the door and as soon as he saw me he picked me up and kissed me up. _

"_I'm sorry I called you fat" Ty said kissing me_

"_I'm sorry I kicked you out." _

_We both laughed. Ty gently put me down. "Tinka let me make it up to you. Second date?"_

_I giggled "Sure but it has to be today because my father said I have to spend "family time" with him tomorrow."_

"_Then today it is! Meet me outside your apartment."_

"_Will do! Love you Ty."_

"_Not as much as I love you."_

_I blushed and gave him a quick kiss goodbye. _

_That night Ty picked me up outside my apartment. My father cannot know we are dating or else he would pick me up in my apartment._

_I stood outside shivering because it was a little cold and I was wearing a pink sparkly shirt, a very small black jacket, and a hot pink skirt._

_Just then someone covered my eyes from behind me. Ty of course. _

_I giggled "Ty! Do not do that you are just wasting your time! I know who you are! You always do that! It's so obvious!"_

"_I brought you some sparkly roses." He said giving me a branch of roses; it contained roses of all colors, only he had glued sparkles to each of them._

"_Ty really? I love you!"_

_He smiled "I'm glad you like them."_

"_I love them! So where are we going?"_

"_Umm follow me."_

"_Okay" he took my hand and took me inside a cab_

_I grabbed his hand and realized for a second how lucky I was to have Ty; if I ever lost him I do not think I would ever be able to smile again because you need happiness for you to truly smile and Ty is my happiness._

_The cab drove further and further; probably for a half an hour. Then I saw the sunset and the moon shortly awake from its sleep. I smelled a familiar sent. It wasn't like the city one. I had only smelled it twice. Those two times were when Gunther, my parents, and I all took a vacation to the beach. Another one when we saw the beach for the very first time. Gunther and I were only 7 back then._

"_Ty you are taking me to the beach."_

"_Right my princess!" _

_I blushed "Thank you Ty." I kissed him in the cheek and then it was his turn to blush_

_We spend the rest of the night running around without our shoes in the shore of the beach. At night time we laid down in the soft white piece of heaven looking at the night time wonders. Truth is we were each other's piece of heaven. I knew that he was the person I would spend the rest of my life with me. _

I day dreamed about the time Ty would come back. He promised me our third date as soon as he returned. I cannot wait to find out what amazing date he had planned for us together. Maybe the moon! I laughed at my own crazy idea. Maybe I'm going nuts it has only been two days for goodness sakes!

Then I thought about my brother. He might be lonely too. In fact he must be going through the same thing as I am. We both lost the people we love a lot. Well, temporarily at least. Yeah I have not spent nearly as much time as I should with my twin brother. I should. I have to find Gunther. But not yet. First I will day dream about Ty a little more. I ran a little further in a nature path they had in the park. I spotted a bench and sat down to admire the nature around me.

"I have to forget you for now Ty. I'm caught up in you. It's only been two days and I miss you already!" I said to myself

Just then I was startled by two hands coming from behind me and covering my eyes.

I smiled "Ty?"

I turned around and my heart skipped a beat.

_**Okay so yeah you might want to read next chapter. Please, please, please review! I really, really, worked hard on this chapter. I'm actually really excited to write next chapter. So yeah thank you everyone. Oh yeah and one more thing I forgot to mention, Review! XD**_


	15. Lost everything

_**Hello fellow readers! Thank you sooo much for your reviews! They're the best reviews a writer can get! You guys are the best! All right enjoy. Please review!**_

_**Tinka's POV**_

Just then I was startled by two hands coming from behind me and covering my eyes.

I smiled "Ty?"

I turned around and my heart skipped a beat.

It was no other then the boy that had once been my boyfriend's best friend! I knew immediately that I had to run or I would be hurt. Ryan was not done with Ty or me. I had to do it. Run.

"Not so fast! Little girl! Now where do think you're going!" Ryan said grabbing my arms real hard, almost digging his rough nails into my skin. I felt a wave of fear run down my back. I realized I was in danger; I was alone in a forest with no one. Ryan had become more powerful and evil then he was 2 years ago.

"Ryan please let hold of my arms. I have done nothing to you." I said struggling for him to let me lose.

"Really nothing at all? Except steal my best friend right out of hands and destroy my whole gang."

"Look Ryan, all you ever did was mess with Ty's mind! Ty was becoming as evil and cold hearted as you! I saved Ty! We love each other and we are happy so can you just leave us alone or can you not stand seeing someone happy that is not you!?" Ryan formed his hand into a fist and aimed at my face but hit a nearby tree instead; scraping his own fist.

I blinked surprised he had missed me; had he done it on purpose?

His evil, range full eyes turned into sweet looking ones, almost like Ty's, giving a "warm smile".

"In case you are wondering if I missed you on purpose or not the answer is yes I missed you on purpose. Do you know why I missed you on purpose?!" he asked getting a little too close to me.

I nodded.

"Because, there is no need to punch you when the pain you will receive is much worse than a punch" he whispered into my ear.

I was not entirely sure what he meant by that but now I know why Ty was a gangster. Every time you looked into Ryan's eyes it was as if you went into a deep hypothesis where all you could concentrate was on him and do as he told you too. Ryan might have gotten held back once or twice and he's only a few years older than Ty; but he is much more dangerous and evil.

Breaking my state of thought; Ryan wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up. I did not struggle knowing that there was no used to it and this was the end of it; Ty was not even here to protect me.

Just then out of the blue, someone hit Ryan in his back. He shifted around spotting a familiar blond boy with a stick on his hand.

_**Gunther's POV**_

I ran excited to find Tinkabell in the park. I knew that my sister twin would help me get my mind out of my little cookie.

"Tinka!" I yelled for her almost a mile away from where she was; going into the nature path. I knew she would not hear me but it was worth a shot. Of course, Tinka kept on walking. I laughed at the thought of my sister going in a nature path; she must be very bored or very lonely. Well not for long! I thought.

It was only moments until I caught up to her. She was sitting in a bench. Was she talking to herself? I quietly laughed to myself. She must miss Ty a heck of a lot! Maybe I could scare her! Nah! Before I could barely blink, someone was holding onto my sister. He was talking to her and I could sense she was scared. It was not just anyone; it was Ryan. The most trouble making 16 year old boy in the planet!

I watch silently behind a tree as he talked to my scared sister; not daring to move. I silently commanded my feet to move. I had to do something before he hurt my sister. I could not just stand here; but what could I do? I did not move a muscle when he almost punched her. That is it! I ran around like a fox after a chicken trying to find something that would stop Ryan, anything! A stick is the only thing I found in my path. Ryan was carrying my sister deep into the forest. I lifted the stick up and hit Ryan as hard as I could on the back with my hands shaking. Ryan turned around facing me. I was terrified but I had to do this, for Tinka.

"Well if it isn't the blond freak. You are almost adorable with that stick that you could barely lift of the ground."

"Let my sister go!" I yelled as hard as I could without my voice cracking.

Ryan laughed sarcastically. "You saved me quite a trip!"

"Huh?" I asked confused

"Gunther run!" Tinka yelled

"What?" Before I could turn around two guys dressed in black with grey jeans reached out for me. I dodged the one with light brown hair which was pointless because a red headed one caught me instead. I struggled to let go but others came to calm me down.

"All right finally was have you both; together. You will pay now. Both of you."

"Ryan I told you we have not done anything!"

"Shut up!" Ryan yelled at my sister

"You will regret this Ryan!"

"Really! How? Is your little boyfriend going to fly from Florida and save the day!? No I didn't think so."

What did we get ourselves into? Would Ryan hurt us? We had no idea.

_**1 Week later- Ty's POV**_

"All right Rocky! Don't hurt yourself!" I laughed as my sister struggling going up a 3ft pool jumping board.

"Shut up Ty! It's not that easy!"

Just then, Cece snuck behind Rocky and pushed her into the pool!

"Ahh!" Rocky yelled as if she was pushed from the Empire State Building.

We all laugh as Rocky landed in the pool head first with a loud splash!

Cece jumped doing a back flip (Probably with the intension of showing off to my sister)

Yes Florida is the life! The only thing that could make it more perfect is Tinka. I vow that someday I will take her here. She will love it. I know she will.

"Ty someone is on the phone and it's for you!" Mrs. Jones said calling for me.

Probably Tinka I thought. She hasn't talked to me for over a week it had to be her!

"Hello" I said picking up the phone and running to the bathroom to earn some privacy.

"Ty?"

"Tinka is that you?"

"Yes it is me."

"Tinka, babe, how are you doing I miss you so much!?"

"Really? Me too."

I smiled "Don't worry only one week to go and it will be over in no time, I promise!"

"Actually Ty, I umm."

"Yes what?"

"Ty I am sorry"

"Tinka…are you…are you crying?" Why was my girlfriend crying?

"No…" I know she is. She can't fool me.

"Tinka are you all right!? Please you're starting to worry me!"

"No I'm not! I'm pregnant and I never want to see you again!"

"What?! But Tinka we never did anything!"

"I know!" she said crying. I could tell there was sadness in her voice.

"Tinka I don't know what is going on or what you did but please I love you Tinka, we can work things through, whatever it is."

"No Ty, just forget about me. I love you."

"No Tinka! Please don't do this to me!" I yelled with tears in my eyes. How can my girlfriend cheat on me? No! Not Tinka! She didn't even want to do it with me! It was too late. She had all ready hung up. I was alone. Just me and a thousand questions.

I stayed there thinking it might be a sick joke and she'd call again saying got you or you just got bamboozled or something.

A knock.

"Ty you've been there for an hour come out." My sister Rocky said

I slowly opened the door.

"Ty are you all right? Have you been crying? You never cry."

"Shh" I pulled Rocky inside the bathroom.

"Ty what is going on!?"

"Rocky…Tinka…she's in danger… I know she is. What am I going to do?"

"It's okay Ty." Rocky said pulling me into a hug.

_**Gunther's POV**_

"Shh…It is okay sister twin. Everything will be fine." I knew it wasn't we had to run away forever. How where we to make our parents understand. We could not tell anyone what happened or we would lose our loved ones or maybe each other.

"Tinka we are almost home we will be fine."

"No. I won't Gunther! I cannot live without Ty!"

"Tinka it is either this or he will lose his life. I am not thrilled either. You have no idea how much I love her." My eyes watered at the thought of losing my little cookie. I had to stay strong because if I cried I'd only make things worse for me and Tinka.

"It is okay Gunther. You can cry. I am here with you." My sister said grabbing my hand

I hugged her. Glad that I at least had her. It could have been worse.

"Come on. Let's go home Tinka." We tell our parents anything. We had to make sure they took us back to the old country. Away from everyone.

We slowly walked to our apartment. Every stranger seemed like an enemy. I kept Tinka close to me afraid that one of them would hurt us.

We arrived to our apartment. There were fire men and lots of police.

Tinka let go of my hand and ran inside. Some police tried stopping her but she found a way past them.

I ran after Tinka. We ran straight to our apartment were Tinka stopped in shock. Our whole floor was burned down. We ran to our apartment. A few police stood there. Tinka's eyes watered. I held her tight.

"Hey are you two related to the Hessenheffers?" a policeman asked us walking closer

We nodded. "We live there." Tinka said pointing at the burned down apartment which smelt like a mixture of ash and smoke. Not a pleasant smell.

"Wait you two are Gunther and Tinka?"

We nodded.

"We were looking for you two. We thought you had died."

"Why would you think that?" I asked quietly, just loud enough for him to hear me.

"Because unfortunately 5 people died in this fire which happened yesterday; two of them…your parents." Tinka broke down crying and covered her face on my chest. I could not help but crying along.

"We are so sorry. We think the fire was on purpose."

We weren't home we were on a crime scene; I bet I know who's guilty.

_**2 day later- Ty's POV**_

After begging Mrs. Jones so we could fly back to Chicago early, we arrived. I had to beg for two days along with Rocky and Cece. I had to find Tinka! What happened to her? Cece said she hadn't heard of Gunther either so she was equally worried.

As soon as we arrived. Rocky, Cece, and I all ran to the Hessenheffer's house.

"Wait I stopped before I could get there. Wait for me here. I will be right back." They nodded.

Tinka could be in our garden. She could. I ran as fast as my feet could carry me. I could smell smoke. I ran deeper into the woods. Instead of finding the beautiful garden Tinka and I had developed for years I saw twigs. And the oak tree was the only thing not burned. There was only smoke in the air and as our garden had burned up so had our memories together. I fell on my knees. Everything was gone. The place I had spent days with Tinka and my grandma. I let my grandma down. She should have never trusted me with the garden. I shook it off. What could I do now? Nothing. If Tinka was there maybe we could rebuild it together. A spark of hope grew in my heart.

I caught up to Rocky and Cece who were waiting for me.

"You okay Ty?" Rocky asked

"Yeah." I said silently

"Okay, let's go."

We walked to the apartment building. There was some police.

"What happened here?" Cece asked

"It looks like…this place burned down!" Rocky said worried

"What!" Cece and I both shouted

Rocky walked to a nearby police man. "Excuse me. What happened here?"

"Oh it burned down three days ago."

"Why!?" Cece asked

"We are not sure yet but we are pretty positive this was no accident."

"Do you know what happened with the Hessenheffers?" I added quickly afraid to hear the answer.

"Oh well unfortunately the two parents died and the kids where send somewhere to live with some family members."

At that point Cece started crying. I did too. "How can Gunther just leave me? I thought he loved me!" Cece said crying "I thought she loved me too." I said hugging Cece as if she was Tinka.

Rocky made her best effort to comfort us. Tinka and Gunther had lost their home, their parents, and Cece and I. Cece lost Gunther. I lost Tinka and my garden. We all lost our happiness.

We had lost everything.

_**So how was it? Sad right? No flames and please don't kill me it will get better! Please review! Sorry for the late update! Love you all!**_


	16. Why did we have to say goodbye?

_**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reviewing. I know you were upset about what happened but take it from me, it will eventually get better. Okay I hope you like this chapter and read and review please.**_

_**~ About 3 years later~**_

_**Ty's POV**_

Finally! It's here. My 18th birthday! I am so happy. I've been waiting forever for this day! I thought about the gifts people would give me. My girlfriend was probably buying me a tie like every other year. I quietly laughed to myself thinking about it. Yes I had a girlfriend. I liked her but the reason I had a girlfriend was to forget about Tinka. So far, not working. At least it takes my mind about her sometimes. I recalled the time I decided to give it a try with her.

_I was taking a walk through the park. Attempting to stay away from my lost garden as far as possible. The only reason I went there was because the park was really the only time I could get away from everyone. It was about 1 year after I had lost Tinka. It was getting dark but I didn't really mind. I sat on a nearby bench. A girl was sitting there. I didn't recognize her at first because of the darkness but a hint of moonlight helped me out. _

"_Hey. What are you doing here?"_

"_Oh umm I usually come here. Gunther and I usually came here at this time and caught up with each other."_

"_Really. Tinka and I used to come here too. We came here for other purposes though."_

_She giggled. "Really like what?"_

"_Oh umm well it's sort of a secret."_

"_Come on tell me! Please…" she said grinning at me._

_I laughed quietly. "All right. Tinka and I had a secret garden together. We always took care of it and made it grow beautifully! It was my grandma's but she left it for me."_

"_Aww that's so romantic! Can I see it?"_

_I frowned feeling sadness overwhelm me "Someone burned it up the day Tinka disappeared."_

"_Ty I'm so sorry."_

"_It's okay. It would've been painful to keep it anyways. It would've reminded me of Tinka and my grandma. I lost both."_

_She put a hand on my shoulder. "Ty I'm so sorry. I feel sorry for myself but you lost so much more than me."_

_I forced a smile. "Thanks. I'm glad you understand me."_

"_No problem Ty. Hey do you think the two fires have a connection?"_

"_What?"_

"_The fire from the building and the one from the garden."_

"_Yes you're right. It's like someone is trying to sabotage everything that makes me happy."_

"_Yes Ty your right. We better find out who it is because whoever it is has to pay."_

_I nodded. We were silent for some minutes._

"_I really miss kissing him."_

"_Yeah I miss kissing Tinka too." I agreed_

_We looked at each other for a few seconds. It was dark but we knew we could understand each other. We could relate. For a second I saw nothing in her but hope. I felt like I hadn't been alone for a year. There was someone else who was right the next to me. I let my desperation to kiss Tinka take over. I hadn't kissed anyone in over a year. Neither has she. I realized I had to snap out of it. This was reality. Tinka was gone, he was gone. They were both gone. We had to snap out of it._

_I leaned closer never. Not daring to take my eyes away from hers. Our lips met but I didn't feel like Tinka. It felt wrong but right. I knew I didn't like it but I didn't want to stop. We pulled away and looked at each other. _

"_Ty" she finally broke the silence. "We…we have to stop."_

"_Why? You know they left us. We have to snap out of it someday! They won't come back! We are alone!" I said letting my range take over._

_She nodded. "How about Rocky?"_

"_She doesn't care okay. We have to try. We are the only ones that can understand each other no one else will. We have to try."_

_She was silent for some moments. "Yes Ty you're right. We do have to try." She said leaning in to kiss me. I didn't hesitate. After a while we just sat there. I didn't exactly enjoy kissing her but she was pretty and I couldn't just stay depressed for the rest of my life. I had to move on. We had to move on. Or at least try to…_

So I had been dating her since then. For almost 2 years. I still love Tinka, I always will. But I've gotten to like Cece. Maybe someday I'll learn to love her like I love Tinka, and she'll learn to love me.

_Knock, knock. _I patiently waited for my girlfriend to open.

"Ty! What are you doing here?!" Cece said throwing herself into my arms.

"Just thought I'd visit."

"Oh my gosh you're 18 today! I can't believe it!" she said repeating the embrace.

I forced a laugh.

"Is there something wrong Ty?"

"Nah. I'm fine."

"Well I have something real special planned out for us."

"Really? Aww you shouldn't have."

She smiled. "Ty please go back to your house! Give me some time to get ready. Meet me here in 3 hours. K?"

"As you say!" I said leaning in and giving her a peck on the lips.

She smiled and in seconds she frowned. I pretended not to notice.

"Oh yeah Ty."

"Hmm?" I turned around to see what she had to say.

"Wear something nice. Okay?"

I nodded and smiled.

_~3 hours later~_

I checked my hair one last time followed by a quick breath check. Cece probably reserved a spot in some restaurant like we have all our dates. I wasn't protesting. Cece was trying. She really, really was. But I just couldn't help but knowing that our dates just weren't meaning-full.

After a while. Still no answer. Just then the door slightly opened. It was dark.

"Cece?" I called stepping in her apartment. "Surprise!" I heard a roar of voices scream out. "Happy Birthday Ty!"

"Everyone was there. I couldn't help but smiling. Well everyone of course except for the one I really wanted to be there. No. Snap out of it Ty. Tinka is nothing to you anymore. You love Cece, not her.

"Cece!" I ran to kiss her. "Thank you so much! You don't know how happy I am that you gathered everyone here."

"No problem Ty! Anything for my boyfriend." I faked a smile. Was she really in love with me?

3 years without my Tinka. How can I enjoy this party? I'm forced to. I don't want to disappoint my friends, family, Cece, or myself.

_**Tinka's POV**_

"Gunther where the hell were you?! I was looking for you everywhere!"

"Oh pipe down Tinka! I've been here forever!"

I rolled my eyes at my twin brother. He can be so annoying at times.

"Look I have a date tonight and I can't be late so can I have the car keys?"

"Actually Tinka, that date's been canceled."

"What?! What are you talking about?! You can't tell me who to date!"

"Tinka please calm down! It's not like that. I have some bad news."

"Well, what is it?" I was nervous to find out.

"We…we are getting transferred."

"Again!"

"Yes again! That's not even half of it!"

"Well spit it out!" I said impatiently

"We are getting transferred to a family in Chicago."

"What! Gunther please tell me you're kidding!"

"No unfortunately no. Tinka, do you know what this means?"

I nodded. "Gunther what if I see him again. I think I would faint, or maybe I just collapse in tears, which is worse. He must have moved on."

"Tinka, look at us. We are not the same anymore. We are different. We aren't like back then. We've moved on."

My brother was right about one thing. We had changed. I didn't wear my normal sparkly stuff anymore. I wore different cloths, I dated lots of boys, and I was a cheer leader at our high school. Everyone loved me and I was considered one of the hottest girls in school. I had friends now. Yes did some things that I was ashamed of. But what to do. It's like…after I was separated from Ty, I lost myself, and I changed. It helped me forget. My brother is part of a gang of popular boys. Kind of how Ty used to be. If we went back. Well we'd lose everything we had here. Most importantly we'd want to go back to our loved ones but we couldn't. Not if we wanted to keep them safe.

I sighed. Today was Ty's 18th birthday. I wonder where he is. What he's doing. But most importantly who he's dating. I can't stand the thought of another girl with him. What happened to our garden? Did he forget me? A tear ran down my cheek. I made sure Gunther couldn't see me cry most of the time I tried to act strong in front of him, as if I had forgotten everything that has happened to us. I couldn't disappoint him or make him sadder or more furious than he all ready was. How could Ryan have been so evil? What would've happened if Ty never left? If I didn't take a walk in the nature path that day? I shake the thought and questions out of my head. That was then. I have to concentrate on now. Surviving now.

"It's okay Gunther. We can do this. Besides they'll probably kick us out in no time." We were used to moving around; people kicking us out like garbage.

Gunther wrapped his arm around me. "It's okay Tinka. Everything will be fine." He kissed my forehead which caused me to smile. What would I do without him? My worst nightmare was being separated from him for even a month.

"Let's pack sister twin" he said in our old accent which caused me to giggle.

_**Ty's POV**_

I looked outside my window. My party yesterday was okay. But where was Tinka? Where was my present I wished for every birthday and Christmas each year? Why wasn't she here? She changed me. She helped me realize I was losing all my friends and family by being a gangster. She made me smile again, because hurting others never send any sort of real smile to me. Why did she leave? Did she really get pregnant and cheat on me? No, that wasn't like her. Who hurt her? There has to be a reason why she left me; why she had to say goodbye? I had to love Cece. I almost had a future planned with her; yet I had one planned with Tinka too. Inside my head of course; and then we had to say goodbye.

_**Cece's POV**_

I think I did a pretty good job with Ty's birthday. It was the happiest I've seen Ty since Tinka left. I just stayed with him because I needed distractions. Sometimes I felt like I was dating my brother! I would fall in depression if I thought about my wonderful prince. All of our dates. Why did we have to go on vacation with my father? Great timing dad! I should've brought him! "I'm so stupid!" I yelled hoping Flynn didn't hear my shouting. Gunther I love you I always will. Why did you leave me? He didn't directly say goodbye to me; but I could feel he did. I felt it in my heart.

"Oh Gunther why did you have to say goodbye?"

_**Gunther's POV**_

We flew away from our home in Texas. The longest one we've ever had. Before Chicago of course. I was excited to go with a hint of furious why was destiny so cruel? When we finally love someone we are forced to say goodbye. And when we are getting over them we have to return to them. Then I thought about it for a second. Maybe I was wrong. I needed a reality test! I loved Cece she was the only girl I would ever love. I had to stop denying it, lying to myself. Tinka fell asleep on my shoulder. Only a couple more hours till we arrived to Chicago. Whatever we faced we'd face it together. But one question remained in my head. Why did we have to say goodbye?

_**Okay so what do you think will happen? Don't worry I really, really don't ship Cy. Please don't stop reading I need all your support. Thank you. Please review.**_


	17. What if it's you?

_**Hey guys! I'm back! I'm sooo sorry for updating so late! I've had so much going on that I just had to take a break plus I turned 14 last Sunday so I was busy. Okay so thanks for reviewing and I really hope you like this chapter. Please review.**_

_**Tinka's POV**_

We got to Chicago around 11am. I looked out my window to see all the familiar streets and buildings. I suddenly recalled the first time Gunther and I arrived at Chicago when we were only in kindergarten. The place had been so big and unlike the old country, full of people and buildings and cars. It was amazing in our eyes. Now it just seems like it was almost too painful to look at.

I checked on my brother who seemed to be studying the place like I had.

We were really unsure of where we were going but we were going. Since our parents died we've been switching around from family to family. At first we went to live with our cousins in Kentucky. They moved back to the old country after two months and we refused to move there with them. Gunther and I agreed we would never go back to the old country. Deep inside we still had hopes that we'd be able to see our loved ones again; going there meant we would only be farther away. But every day it seemed more like a child's dream instead of a hopeful thought. Then we tried going to our cousin Klaus's house but our aunt refused to take us saying she didn't have "enough room" in her apartment. That ungrateful little bastard; after all those years Gunther and I have had to babysit her little monster Klaus! The rest of our family basically all lived in the old country. We were left with no option but to go to a foster home. At first we were lucky to get someone that would take both of us in Oregon. Then we kept on being tossed around because all of our foster parents didn't like our behavior. I guess we couldn't blame them. Gunther and have changed and we can be real trouble makers. Gunther did blame them though. Before he left a house he usually destroyed something or pulled a prank on them. This time he didn't. He just left. We just left.

"Tinka look" Gunther said tapping on my shoulder

"Huh?" I turned around and my blood temperature immediately dropped. We were turning into Ty's old apartment building.

"Gunther this is not where we're staying…right?"

"Umm I don't know Tink. Let me ask. Hey Mr. Taxi driver guy."

"Yes?" the taxi driver asked turning to see my brother for a split second and then turning back to see how he was driving.

"Is this where our new house is?"

"Yes. Why is there something wrong?"

"No. Well yes. But no. Don't worry about it okay?"

He quickly nodded and then returned to parking the taxi.

Gunther gave me a quick "What are we going to do?" look. I shrugged.

He finally parked the taxi. We brought our bags down.

"Well here you are." Said the taxi driver. "Would you like me to escort you to the apartment?"

"Nah we got it." Gunther said holding up the paper which contained the apartment number.

"You sure?"

"Yep!" Gunther said signaling for me to follow him. I tried my best to keep up with him while carrying all the bags.

"Okay number 452B." Gunther said reading the card.

"You're kidding right?"

"No why?"

"That's right in front of Ty's apartment!"

"What!? Crap! What are we going to do?"

"I don't know Gunther!"

"Okay let's quickly go in. Cover your face."

"Right." I said hiding my face behind my loose hair. Deep inside someone was yelling at me to let Ty see me. Knock on his door. No. He probably has a girlfriend. He won't even recognize you. Just no.

We arrived at the hallway of the apartment and we just stood there. We couldn't let anyone see us. Making sure the coast was clear we made a run for it struggling to cover our face. We managed to make it to the front of the door. We knocked. Before anyone could answer we heard the door behind us open.

"Okay I'll tell her, Rocky!"

Rocky? My heart skipped a beat. Ty? I wanted to take a look behind me but I was scared. Oh Ty, what if it's not you? Then what? But what if it is you? I finally gave in and looked behind me. It was Ty. I caught his eye but managed to cover my face right in time. Gunther was wearing a hood so it was easy for him to hide.

"Hey." Ty said with his gentle, sweet voice that he's always had. Did he recognize me? "Are you guys new here?" He didn't. Just like I told myself. I remained facing the door. I figured my voice had changed a little so he wouldn't be able to tell. Plus I didn't do my accent.

"Umm yeah. We are new." I said still facing the door. Why didn't they open the door?

"Well I'm Ty. If you need anything I live across the hall."

"Thanks…" I said quietly.

"Umm may I ask something?" he asked quickly

Just then the door opened and we pushed our way in. "Umm no we have to go." I managed to say quickly. That was a great way of introducing ourselves to our new foster parent. What were we going to do now?

_**Ty's POV**_

I shook it off confused. Why did those people not want to show me their faces? And why was that blonde girl wearing the exact necklace I gave Tinka once? Maybe I'm losing it. I mean, I made that necklace just for her. She couldn't have had it right? It was only my imagination.

I went right into Cece's apartment without knocking knowing the door would be unlocked.

"Hey Cece!" I said hugging my girlfriend.

"Oh hey Ty."

"Cece I need to tell you something."

"Yeah what? Come on spit it out. It's just me here."

"All right. I was coming out of my apartment to meet you as usual." I paused to think.

"Go on."

"Yeah and then I noticed two people around our age moving in the Stern's house."

"The house across from you?"

"Yeah that one"

"So?"

"So they were to blonde people. A boy and a girl. I welcomed them and asked if they were moving in. The girl said yes. The crazy part is that they wouldn't let me see their faces. I thought I was losing it until I noticed the girl had a necklace. An awfully familiar one. The necklace I once gave Tinka…"

"What!? Ty tell me you're joking! Maybe she knows them. Or even better it could be them. How were their voices?" Cece asked jumping up and down.

"Well I didn't get to hear the guy's voice but the girl had an American accent."

Cece immediately quit jumping up and down. She sighed. "Maybe she lost her accent?"

"I doubt it. They probably went to live in the old country. Sorry Cece. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No. Ty maybe it was them. We have no idea what happened. We can't just suppose they left to the old country and forgot all about us. I know Gunther didn't….." she said softly

"Well, no I don't want to get excited over nothing. I mean with if they had a face disorder or something? No Cece. Let's just drop it."

"Ty look. I don't know if you feel the same way I do, but, you and I both know that we're meant to be friends…just friends…we're not happy with each other. Or anybody but the Hessenheffers. We have to snap out of it and find them. You know we have to."

I thought about it. She was right. Every word she said was like she read my mind. But what if they weren't the ones? Then what?

I spoke softly "What if it's not them…then what?"

"But what if it is them. Then what? Look Ty we've got to try. I don't know about you but I'm not going sleep another night until I know who those people are who just moved in. Now you're either helping me or I guess I'm on my own."

I have never seen Cece so serious. I felt bad for her. I really wanted to make her happy. She was like my little sister. I loved her like one. I want her to be happy.

"All right Cece. You're right. We need to come up with a plan though. I don't know how this will turn out but I'm doing this for you and Tinka."

"Thank you Ty!" she said planting a kiss on my cheek. I smiled.

Oh Tinka. Please let it be you. I want to kiss you again. Hold you again. Hear your sweet voice. Grab your hand. I want to have you and never let you out of my sight again. I will never lose you again. I miss you like you have no idea. But what if it's not you? Then what will I tell Cece? What will I tell myself? What if it is you?

_**Okay so what did you think? You like? Hate? Please review. I will update soon. Bye!**_


	18. Reunited

_**Hey guys sorry for making you wait so long to make it up I wrote a super-long chapter! I actually had to rewrite this chapter because my crazy tablet deleted the first time I wrote it = (I didn't get that many reviews this week but thanks a bunch if you did review. So please review this time? Thanks and please enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Tinka's POV**_

"Coast clear?"

"Yes Tink coast clear."

We've been going like this for a week now. We can't afford to let Ty or Cece or anyone see us. We have to check if there's anyone there before we leave the apartment. I only bumped into Ty once more. I just ran away and pretended I didn't even know he was there. Of course Ty didn't recognize me because Gunther and I colored our hairs brown. I even bought blue contacts so I would have Gunther's matching eyes. We were still twins; just different ones.

We had to get ready for school so we went out to buy out-fits. For our luck we got to go back to our old high school. I'm just happy it's our last year. Ty wasn't going to be in high school (unless he got held back for two years which is so not my Ty); but we still had to avoid Rocky and Cece. I sighed.

What I was truly scared of was how our life in that high school was going to be like. Yeah we were popular and everyone wanted to be us in our other schools. But this school wasn't like our other schools. This was our old school. The school that held all our memories; good one and bad ones. Would we be the new us in this school? What if we returned to being the old us? I didn't like either. The new we were popular, rude, mean, and selfish. The old us were freaks, losers, and dumb. Why can't we just we normal?

_**Ty's POV**_

"Okay Cece, today's the day. You ready?"

Cece and I have been planning for today for over a week. What we would say, do, explain. We were finally ready to pay a little visit to our Hessenheffers.

"I don't know if I'm ready Ty."

"What do you mean you're not ready? Come on Cece."

"I mean…what if it is them and they have a boyfriend or girlfriend? What will we do then? What if they completely forgot about us and don't recognize us? What if Tinka truly was pregnant? What will you do if that happens to you Ty?"

I thought about it. It really never crossed my mind that Tinka could be truly pregnant. What if she wasn't lying when she told me she was going to have a child? No. That's not like Tinka! She would never cheat on me. That was a lie. I know it was.

"Cece I didn't see them with a child when they arrived. I'm sure Tinka didn't have a child. Trust me. Besides, we have to know Cece. You know we will never feel peace in our hearts until we find them. We have to do this Cece."

I could tell she was considering it. She nodded. "Right...let's go"

I grabbed the batch of cookies Cece and I had baked for our "new neighbors" and handed it to Cece.

We walked to the apartment and stood in front of the door. We quickly looked at each other before I gently knocked.

We stood there growing nervous with every second that passes by. I could tell Cece was equally nervous too because she grabbed my hand and it was wet. Finally after centuries passed the short man with black hair and fair skin opened the door. He checked twice as if we were delinquents before opening the door all the way.

"Evening Mr. Stern." I said to my neighbor my family and I barely talked to.

"What do you want?" He asked rudely

"We want to welcome our new neighbors." I responded attempting to give a smile.

"We've been living here for five years!" he snapped

"No I mean the two people that moved here a week ago."

"Oh." He said realizing what I meant "Those two trouble makers? I'll go get them." He said before rudely slamming the door in our faces.

Cece and I stood there not daring to say a word.

Just then the door knob turned and Mr. Stern pushed out teens. They were certainly not the same people that I had seen move in a week ago. I wonder why. I caught a glance at the girl and everything stopped. She had long brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes. It wasn't really the color of her eyes that made them gorgeous but her eyes themselves. She looked sad and scared; kind of like Tinka. She reminded me lots of Tinka.

Not one of us dared to say a word for at least five minutes. Five minutes of pure silence. I took a glance at Cece who was staring at the boy in front of her just like I was staring at the girl. Finally the boy talked in an American accent.

"So what do you guys need us for?..."

I quickly snapped out of it and answered still not daring to take my eyes away from the girl in front of me.

"We just wanted to welcome you into our neighborhood because we heard you moved in." I said

"Well you should've done that a week ago." The boy responded rudely.

Cece cleared her throat and said still looking at the boy "Hi I'm Cece…you think we can be friends?"

"Yeah" I said cutting in "What are your names?"

The boy looked us as if we were from another planet. "Umm..I'm Chase…"

"Well hi Chase." Cece said looking at him. Chase took a look at Cece and for a second his angry expression softened. Then he quickly looked away and became angrier.

I kept on looking at the strange girl that still hadn't say a word. I tried catching her eyes. "Well what's your name?" I asked her getting just a little closer.

She caught my eye and looked at me for a while before saying, no, whispering "I'm…I'm Amanda.."

I smiled getting even closer to her. "Well Amanda, do you think we can be friends?" She looked up at me once more. She then looked at her angry brother as if to ask him for permission to answer.

Instead her brother said "Look we appreciate your little girl cookies and all but Amanda and I aren't interested in your friendships, okay?" he then turned around and went in the apartment slamming the door in our faces in an even ruder way then Mr. Stern had.

I looked at Cece who just stood there looking at the door as if it was a magic portal.

"Cece?" I asked putting a hand on her shoulder

She quickly ran off without saying a word. I stepped attempting to run after her but something stopped me. It was probably the beautiful girl standing there not knowing what to do.

I turned around and looked at her. "Hey is she going to be okay?" she asked me looking at me with her beautiful eyes.

"Yeah" I responded more interested in staring at her then what she just said. Without a thought I asked "Hey do you want my number?"

She blinked in surprise and suddenly looked sad all over again but she managed to force a smile.

"Sure…but I do not have a piece of paper."

"Right." I said immediately digging through my pocket in order to find a pen and a piece of paper. Luckily, I always kept and emergency pen and I ripped a small piece of receipt out. I carefully wrote in my number making sure not to miss one single digit. I handed her the piece of paper.

"Thanks" was all she managed to say before she did the most unexpected thing ever. She ran to me and threw her arms around me. She embraced as if we were one and we could never let go of each other unless we wanted to disappear into the universe. I felt pure happiness. I've never felt this happiness before except with one person; Tinka.

After probably five minutes we quickly let go of each other. I noticed she had been crying and she was doing her best attempt to dry out her tears.

"Are you okay?" I asked unsure if I was truly the one speaking.

She nodded. We took a quick look at each other before she said "Bye…" as quietly as she had spoken when I asked her what her name was. I didn't move. How could I? When she pulled away from me as we were hugging I felt like she took part of my heart; almost how I felt when Tinka left.

_**Tinka's POV**_

I was sitting in my room looking at out-fits Gunther and I had purchased at the mall. I sighed. Just then I heard a small knock on my door. I quickly put the out-fit down and rushed to my door. I was surprised to find my brother with a worried expression.

"Gunther…? What's wrong?" I asked him

He sighed "Tinka…Jack said there is someone at the door that wants something from us…"

"What!? Who are they?" I asked worried of what the answer would be.

"That's the problem I'm not sure…"

A wave of fear passed me. "Gunther what if it's…them…?"

"Then we'll deal with it Tinka. Look we're under-cover anyways. They won't know who we are." He said raising his voice.

"Yeah" I nodded "You're right. We have to do this."

"Thanks sis. Don't worry everything will be all right…" He then took my hand and led me to the door. Jack was standing there. He quickly signaled us to come and then he threw us out of the apartment slamming the door behind us.

I took a look at who was waiting in front of me. I felt my blood turn icy cold. It was Tyler Blue. He was standing right in front of me. He was looking at me with those amazing brown eyes that always stole my breath away. I realized I was staring at him; it was probably for only a couple of seconds but I got scared and I quickly looked away.

We all stood there in pure silence. I could feel Ty's eyes on me and I was just scared. I was scared that I would burst out right there and tell him it was me. I was scared that if I did that he'd reject me, or maybe he wouldn't remember me. I took a glance at my brother who was looking at Cece with anger; deep inside his eyes I could see he was happy; I guess he wanted to hide his happiness.

It seemed like forever that we stayed like this. Just staring at one another. My brother finally took a step in the bridge to breaking the silence.

"So what do you guys need us for…?" Gunther asked us in the American accent we perfection every day.

Ty quickly responded "We just wanted to welcome you into our neighborhood because we heard you moved in." without taking his eyes away from me.

Gunther raised an eyebrow "Well you should've done that a week ago. " my brother said quickly and rudely.

Cece smiled at my brother and said "Hi I'm Cece…you think we can be friends?"

"Yeah" Ty agreed with a bright smile ""What are your names?"

My brother looked at them as if they had just punched him "Umm..I'm Chase…"

"Well hi Chase." Cece responded smiling at him. I know my brother still loves her even though he won't admit it. He looked immediately sad for a split second every time Cece talked to him. I could tell he still loved her.

Ty examined me and tried to catch my eye. I gave in and looked up at him. I felt like he would recognize me every time he looked at my eyes. I was afraid he would. He asked me "Well what's your name?"

It then crossed my mind that I hadn't really thought of a good fake name for myself. I figured it had to be something completely different from my name; like Amanda. "I'm…I'm Amanda…" I answered trying to keep my voice in a soft tone.

"Well Amanda, do you think we can be friends?" He asked in a sweet voice getting just a little closer to me. I wasn't sure how to respond the question without saying something stupid. I looked at my brother to see if he could help me out.

Instead he unexpectedly said "Look we appreciate your little girl cookies and all but Amanda and I aren't interested in your friendships, okay?" he yelled and rudely left us all stunned by his reaction.

I noticed Cece who had tears in her eyes.

"Cece?" Ty asked trying to comfort her.

She ran off instead without saying a word. I still don't know why though. Why would she care about a random boy being rude to her?…Unless she knows it's Gunther… I quickly grew nervous. Maybe they know it's us. Maybe they're just playing along with our game. I was going to make a run for it just like Cece but I noticed Ty didn't run after Cece. He instead turned to me and looked me. I don't know till this day if he used hypothesis on me or something but for some reason I just couldn't move. I simply had to stay. I couldn't move.

I finally asked "Hey is she going to be okay?" in an attempt to break the silence between us.

"Yeah" he answered back. I don't quite think he was really listening to me though. He then quickly asked "Hey do you want my number?"

My heart skipped a beat. Now what was I suppose to say? I had two options, walk away rudely like my brother had or force a smile and say yes then never call him; get rid of the paper.

"Sure…but I do not have a piece of paper." I said going with my second option.

"Right."He said digging through his pocket to find a piece of paper. I then came into realization of what I was doing. After three years of crying myself to sleep, thinking I'd never see him again here I was. Standing right in front of my Ty. I was reunited with him again. I know that I love him more than anyone. I felt warm tears built up in my eyes. He handed me a piece of paper with his number written on it. I tried to look away so he wouldn't see my eyes.

"Thanks" Was the last word I said before throwing myself into his arms. I didn't care what happened at the moment; I just want to be with my Ty. I wanted to hug him and kiss him. I wanted him to know I was there. For those two minutes that I was in his arms I felt like the happiest girl on earth. I quickly snapped out of it and forced myself to let go of him.

I attempted to dry all my tears but I knew it was too late and he could tell I had been crying.

"Are you okay?" he asked not looking at me directly.

I quickly nodded. I then whispered "Bye" to him before turning around and gently shutting the door behind me.

I leaned against the door and faced my angry brother. When he saw I had been crying his expression softened. "Tinka…What happened?" he asked

I sighed "Well…it's a long story."

"I'm listening sis.." he said folding his arms.

"Well…after you rudely left, Cece ran off crying and…"

"Wait she what?!" he asked interrupting me.

"You heard me. She ran off crying. Don't ask me why; I have no clue."

"Okay go on." He said looking a little worried.

"Okay so she ran off and Ty then offered me his number…I…I just couldn't say no and then he gave me his number and I sort of…kind of…ran to embrace him and I cried." I said quickly in hopes he wouldn't understand a word I said.

"You what?! Tinka! What were you thinking?! He's going to wonder why you did that now!"

"I know Gunther…I'm so sorry…I couldn't help it…I just missed him so much!" I ran to hug my brother.

He wrapped his arms around me "It's okay Tink. I missed her too. That's why I left. I couldn't stay there any longer. I was going to burst." He said softly.

"Tinka look at me."

I did as he told me.

"We will be fine, don't worry. I'll talk Jack into telling him to use our fake names in front of Cece and Ty…" I nodded.

I was scared but happy. I'm not sure why it was that I was so scared. Maybe it was the fact that I had to face him, maybe it was because I felt scared that Ryan really would hurt him if came back to him, or maybe I was just scared of him rejecting me. But at the same time I was happy…happy that we had been reunited…

_**Ty's POV**_

"Hey Cece, come on…why are you crying?" I asked her hugging her gently.

"I just…I thought it was my Gunther…" she said still sobbing

"Come on Cece…we had this on our consequence list. Plus it may have been him."

"Huh?" she asked blinking her tears out.

"I mean, who is to say they couldn't have just colored their hairs and lied about their names?"

"Yeah" she said this time whipping her tears and smiling a little "Maybe your right..Plus when I saw into his eyes…it was like…like"

"Like you knew him? Like you felt you loved him?" I asked finishing her sentence.

"Yeah! Like I knew him…Ty I felt it was him…"

"Yeah I felt that too with Tinka…"

"But Ty…you said they were blonde…"

"Yeah I thought that myself. I could've sworn they were and "Amanda" had the locket I gave to Tinka…I'm sure she did…Also Amanda did something very weird when you left" I said thinking how Amanda had hugged me out of the blue for absolutely no reason.

"What did she do?"

"Never mind" I said not wanting to make things more complicated for Cece.

"Well looks like we have some more investigating to do!" Cece said smiling.

I smiled back. "Yep we sure do! For now we should just be happy that if it was them we were reunited."

_**So what do you think? I worked so hard on this chapter so please, please, I'm begging review! Thank you so much! Bye!**_


	19. Paying with betrayal

_**Hello people of all ages and around the world! Okay what was I going to say? Oh yeah! I LOVE YOU GUYS! I'm not just saying that! I mean, 101 REVIEWS! I was like dancing in my room (I locked the door)! Thank you so much and please keep up with your amazing reviews! This one is mostly Gece the next one is both. You guys are really the best and please enjoy!**_

_**Cece's POV**_

"I don't know Ty I'm nervous." I said while I fixed my shoes.

"Come on Cece. I know you can do it. You'll be fine."

"What if I have a class with him? What do I do then? Do I act like he's Chase or Gunther?"

Ty smiled at me. "Whatever your heart tells you."

"Okay fine. I'm ready."

"Good." Ty said in a sweet and gentle voice. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and led me to his car. He drove me to my high school. At times like this I wished that Ty weren't two years older than me. That way he'd be in twelfth grade with me and I wouldn't have to win the Hessenheffers' friendship on my own.

I got off the car but Ty stopped me before I could continue going.

"Cece?" He asked turning me around to face him.

"Yes Ty?" I responded

"Please pay attention to what Amanda does too, okay?"

I nodded. I walked nervously as if it was my first day of kindergarten.

I bumped into Rocky. Rocky and I have drifted apart since the Hessenheffers left. I became her brother's girlfriend so I guess she decided we had to put a barrier through our friendship.

"Hey Cece."

"Oh hey Rocky" I said searching around to see if I could find the twins walking around somewhere.

"Cece guess what?"

"What?"

"Two new students came into our grade today. They're twins. The boy's actually cute."

"Really?" I asked trying to act surprised. "Umm… did you meet them?" I asked Rocky still pretending I didn't know who she was talking about.

"Yeah, the girl is really mean, rude, and she seems like a slut."

I stared at Rocky for a few moments. Could she really be talking about Amanda? The shy, quiet, scared girl that Ty and I met two days ago?

"Rocky can you take me to them?"

Rocky smiled "Yep, but just saying the boy is adorable! He is super sweet to every girl. He gave me a flower." She said holding up a rose.

I blinked in surprise. Rocky is falling for Gunther! Gunther is mine! Wait, he might not be Gunther, I reminded myself.

"Okay Rocky just take me there."

Rocky grabbed my arm and dragged me to where the twins were standing.

"Good luck" Was the last thing I heard before Rocky left and I turned to see Amanda and Chase; my mouth dropped open. They were standing in the middle of a bunch of people. Their cloths were…not Gunther and Tinka style… certainly not what they were wearing when Ty and I met them.

Chase was wearing a white T-shirt, black jeans, and a black leather jacket. Amanda was wearing short jeans with a white tank top.

I walked up to the twins. Immediately I noticed Chase took his eyes away from everyone he was talking to. His eyes went directly to me as I walked closer to him; I grew nervous with every inch I got closer to him.

Then he did something unexpected. He pushed everyone out of his way and walked up directly to me. I stopped on my tracks.

"What are you doing here?" he asked rudely.

"Umm…umm…" I said gaining some thinking time of what to say. "I'm just…I came to say hi." I responded with little thought.

He looked at me surprised as Amanda pushed her way over to me and Chase.

"What's wrong Chase?" she asked.

"Nothing Amanda. She came to say hi." He said imitating me.

"Oh hi!" Amanda said quickly before she grabbed her brother's arm and said "Come on let's go."

"Wait…" I stopped them.

"What now?!" Chase asked, clearly annoyed.

"Why are you leaving so fast, I mean, maybe I can show you around or help you out."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Chase said turning away from me. Rocky lied to me; Chase was _not_ sweet to girls. At least not me, why?

_~Lunch time~_

I scanned the lunch room looking all over the place for Chase and Amanda. I found them sitting in a lunch table with about five other people. Rocky signaled me to join her at her table. I shook my head. I had a mission; get the Hessenheffers to like me. I walked over to the twins who seemed to be lost talking to a group of jerks.

"Hey guys!" I said nervously yet trying to look cheerful.

I didn't help that all of them stopped what they were doing and turned directly at me.

Finally after receiving dirty looks from most of them; Chase said "What do you want now?"

"Umm...I'm just here to…umm sit with you guys…you know…so we can get to know each other…" I said ready to run out of the lunch room.

Chase looked at Amanda in confusion. Then everyone at they're table grabbed their lunches and walked away.

"Hey" Chase called after them "Where are you all going?"

One of them gave a sarcastic smile. She said "Well we see that you hang out with a loser like her so why should we stay?"

"Hey I'm not a loser!" I said defense.

The group of brats gave me one last sarcastic smile and walked away.

Chase turned to me. He looked angry. "See what you've done!" He said with rage.

"Sorry…" I said play with my hair.

"No!" He yelled "You made them think we're losers! Why are you following us anyways?" He asked.

I felt tears form in my eyes. "I…I just wanted to be your friend…" I whispered.

"Well we don't need your friendship."

I stayed quiet.

Then Amanda asked "What your name again?"

"Umm Cece…" I said trying not to cry.

"Well Cece, maybe we can be friends." She said smiling.

I forced a smile and I turned to Chase who seemed to be confused at what in the world his sister was doing.

Chase started playing with his finger. Not looking at me directly he said "Okay fine. I'm sorry I'm being a jerk." Then he signaled me to sit down.

I cracked a smile. This was my perfect time to question them. Although, after Chase's actions I really don't think my Gunther would ever treat me that way.

He sighed looking uncomfortable.

Amanda cleared her throat. "So?" She said looking at me, then at her lunch.

"So? How come you guys moved over here?" I asked quickly.

"Oh…" Amanda said giving a rapid look at her brother. "Well, we… We're staying here because our parents had to…go."

I looked at her. "Go where?"

"Umm on a business trip…" she said very fast.

"Well, why are you staying with Mr. Stern?" I asked.

"Because he's our mother's friend." Amanda said unsurely.

"So you don't have any other family?" I asked curiously.

"Nope" She responded.

"Okay…" Very believable…not! There is no way Mr. Stern is their mom's friend! Plus why would their parents take so long on their business trip?

"So how long are your parents gone on the business trip?" I asked her.

"The whole year. They're umm traveling around the world. "

I nodded.

"Hey." Chase said talking for the first time in ten minutes. "Is that boy you were with the last time your boyfriend?" He asked me.

My heart stopped. What was I supposed to say now? Truth is Ty is my boyfriend. What if he wants to ask me out?

"Nope. We're just friends." I responded with confidence.

The twins seemed to calm down a bit. I wondered why.

Chase nodded.

"Where you two from?" I asked.

"New York." Amanda said quickly.

"Cool." I said trying to sound convinced.

I know they're hiding something. They're very nervous.

"You guys want to hang out this Friday? Maybe we can go to the movies."

"Actually..." Chase said. "Sure why not?" Amanda said before Chase could finish.

Chase looked like he was going to stab his sister. Suddenly the bell rang. We all got up and walked to fifth hour. Luckily I hadn't gotten any class with either of twins, yet.

I walked into my Algebra class. I looked around to see if either twin were there. Nothing.

I took a seat. "Class, this is Chase." My teacher said. I quickly lifted my head up to see Chase standing next to my boring teacher.

"Chase, take a seat next to Cece." I turned to look at the empty seat right next to me. Oh yeah Jimmy's absent. Yes! Now I will definitely know!

Chase took a seat and when he saw me he turned pale. In fact, he looked as if he'd seen a ghost pop out of the blue.

I gave a small wave to him.

"Hey…Cece…" He said trying hard not to look at me.

"Hey Chase. I can't believe we're in the same class!"

"I can't believe it either…" He said still looking scared.

"Shh…Chase and Cece stop talking!" My teacher scolded.

"Sorry…" I responded.

Crap! Thanks to my teacher I can't talk to Chase. Now what? I'm sure he won't want to paper talk with me. I crossed my arms. I turned to look at Chase who seemed to be writing on his Algebra journal. I took a look at his hand writing. I'd recognize it anywhere. Then it hit me, I knew it was his hand writing; Gunther's had writing. I got him! There is no doubt in my mind that he is not Gunther. He may be able to fool me by making up his life story but not with his hand writing. I took a look at his Blue eyes. They were surely Gunther's eyes. I know they are. But why does he hate me? Why do they want to avoid us? We didn't do anything to them! _They_ left _us_.

I waited till the bell rang again. I got up my seat before Chase could even pack his books, letting anger possess me.

"Chase…I know your hand writing! Look you may be able to fool me with your whole life story but I know who you really are!" I yelled at him.

I felt a tear slide down my cheek. "Why did you leave me? I loved you! And now you're hiding from me and treating me like crap!" I said crying. I noticed people were staring at us now. Gunther's mouth hung open. I ran out the class.

"Wait!" He chased after me. I ran faster. I wasn't really thinking. I ran out of the school.

I fell in the grass and started crying. Gunther caught up to me and held me in his arms. I could've sworn I saw him crying as well but I wasn't one-hundred percent sure since I was crying so much I could barely see through my tears.

After a while Gunther grabbed me and turned me to face him.

"Cece…I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. You don't know how much I've missed you, how much I've hated myself for having to leave you like that, how much I love you." He said pulling my lips to his.

While I was kissing him I felt free again. All the sorrow and sad, lonely nights disappeared forever in my world. I had my Gunther back.

After a very long time. Gunther pulled away from me and grabbed my hands.

"Cece look…I know my sister and I have been hiding from you and I'm sorry. But Cece, my sister and I are different now. We aren't the same people as three years ago."

"But Gunther" I said interrupting him "I love you. I don't care who you are. I just want to be with you."

"I know Cece. But, three years ago something horrible happened to Tinka and I. We lost our parents, you guys, and…and…well, everything!" He said closing his eyes.

"I know, but Gunther, you didn't have to leave me. We could've helped you guys."

"Cece." He said raising his voice a bit "You don't understand. It's complicated."

I sighed. "It's okay. You can tell me when you're ready. But Gunther, I don't care about the past anymore. I just want to be with you."

He looked away for a moment. "All right my little cookie." I smiled when he called me that. "But it won't be easy."

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"I mean that if we have a relationship we have to do it with no one knowing we're together… not even who we trust the most…" he said almost whispering.

I nodded. "Not even Ty?" I asked.

"No! Look Cece especially not Ty and Tinka. We can't tell Ty and Tinka. When you go to Ty tell him that we're Amanda and Chase and that's all."

"Gunther, you don't understand, Ty and I were trying to find out if it really was you guys…"

"I figured. But you have to make sure he doesn't find out. Ty and my sister will obviously want to have an open relationship and we can't afford that. It's not safe." He said with an edge of sadness in his voice.

"Okay but can you tell me why?"

"I promise I'll tell you…soon enough. Not right now. Not right here." He said looking around our school.

"Fine then when?"

"When I tell you to meet me. Okay?"

I nodded.

"Cece I love you. But promise me you won't tell Ty. Promise me you'll pretend I'm Chase in your eyes. Promise me you won't freak out by the way I act around you in school or with other people."

I looked into his ocean blue eyes. I love him. I know I do. I want to know what happened. But how can I betray Ty? He's given me his trust. I know I have to though; for Gunther's sake I do. I lost him once and I won't lose him again.

"I promise Gunther. I promise." I said quietly.

"Thank you my little cookie." He said gently kissing on the lips. "I know I can always trust you."

I smiled.

"We better get to class." I said.

"Yep your right." He said helping up.

"Love you." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you more." I whispered back.

He smiled. We each walked to our sixth period. I didn't care if I was late. I got my Gunther back. But it's going to cost me later on. I know it is. The price is Ty's trust. It will cost Gunther Tinka's trust.

_**Gunther's POV**_

I got her back. I got my little cookie back. I knew I had nothing to worry about, I could trust her. Then I realized Tinka trusted me too. I was betraying her; I shouldn't lie to her, I know it's wrong. But I also know that if I tell her Ty will want an open relationship with her and she'll say yes. She'll say anything to get him back. It's not safe. He'll find out; I know he will. When he does we have the risk of losing them; forever. I know what I'm doing with Cece is not safe either but I couldn't say no to her. We got each other back but it's eventually going to cost us.

_**Cece's POV**_

_~After school at Ty's apartment"_

"Hey Ty" I said hugging him quickly. I suddenly got nervous to talk to him; what if something slipped out? I had to pick every word I said very carefully.

"Umm so?" He asked.

"Well I don't think it's them, I mean, they dress like…well let's just say the opposite of Gunther and Tinka. They're popular, and Chase is a jerk. On the bright side I got us a date with them."

"Really? A date?" he said, his eyes flaming with joy.

"Well we're more like hanging out."

"Well how'd you manage to pull that off?" He asked smiling.

"I just did. I guess I'm just awesome like that!" I said smiling back at him.

"Cece you're the best! We make the perfect team! We'll catch them in no time now!" He said day dreaming (Probably about Amanda)

"Yay!" I said sarcastically making sure he was lost in his dreams and not paying attention to what I was saying.

I know I have my Gunther back and all but how about Ty? He really trusts me. I'm supposed to be helping him. How can I keep this from him? What kind of a friend am I? I guess getting my Gunther back will cost me.

_**So? Did you guys like it? If I get enough reviews I promise I'll update around Wednesday. Thanks guys, bye! **_


	20. Shattered hopes

_**Hi everyone! Thanks for reading. Umm please review this time. I know last time was a Gece chapter and most of you are reading for Tynka but I'm sorry, I just had to put that last chapter in. Well please review and enjoy.**_

_**Ty's POV**_

I consider three sides. What side to take? One side said Ty you love Tinka! You know you do. What you and Tinka had was something special. You can't just give it up for some girl that comes into your life. Another side said really Ty? Amanda is just as beautiful and cute as Tinka, plus it was like love at first sight with her; besides Tinka left you, she's not coming back for you. You have to move on. Then there was the last side where I knew that Amanda and Tinka might just be the same person. I shook the thoughts off my head. We had to go to the movies with Amanda and Chase today. We had to go along with whatever happened.

"Ty, how do I look?" Cece said fixing her hair for one last time.

I observed her skinny jeans and white blouse. You look fine Cece. She smiled.

"Okay, remember the plan; play it cool, get to know them, and when we have enough proof that they're our Hessenheffer we bust them!" I said smiling.

"Yep I'm ready!" Cece said heading out the door with me.

We knocked on the door like we had a week ago when I met my gorgeous Amanda.

_**Tinka's POV**_

I heard a knock on the door. I suddenly grew nervous. I was going to the movie theater with my Ty! I never thought I'd be doing this. I wonder if he changed… I grew more and more excited as the seconds flew passed me. I waited for Gunther to come out of his room. I suddenly realized that I wasn't alone. Gunther was probably just as nervous as me, if not more.

"Hey Tinka. Ready?" he said stepping out of his room in a green T-shirt accompanied by black jeans. He observed my pink tank top, black leather jacket, and short white skirt.

"Nice cloths." He said sarcastically.

"Shut up." I smiled.

We both walked to the door.

"Wait" I stopped my brother before he could answer the door.

"What?" he said turning around to face me.

"Remember, American accent." I said making sure he wouldn't forget.

"Yep I know sis. Let's go now."

I nodded and I took a big stream of air in hopes to relax myself a bit.

Outside stood an adorable Ty that I just wanted to kiss. He had skinny jeans on, a red tie, and a black shirt.

"Wow." He said checking me out. I giggled.

"Hey. You look okay." I said trying to act like Amanda.

"And you look amazing." He responded dreamily.

I laughed. "Thanks. My brother didn't think so."

He smiled.

Suddenly I remember Gunther and Cece were still with us. I quickly turned my head to my right to see Gunther and Cece standing right next to me. I'm guessing they were waiting for us to stop flirting or something. I smiled at the thought of me and Ty flirting.

"Let's go!" Gunther said clearly annoyed. I sighed. I wish Gunther and Cece were getting along as well as me and Ty.

We all walked to the movies. I could tell Ty kept glancing over at me every now and then.

When we got there, Gunther stepped in the line. Ty followed.

"Umm Ty…I'm buying." Gunther said with a serious expression.

"No it's okay Chase, I got it." Ty said smiling.

"I said I got it!" Gunther said pushing Ty away from the line. Ty looked confused.

"Umm okay…Thanks?" I gave my brother a deadly look. He turned away in shame.

I rushed over to Ty.

_**Ty's POV**_

"I'm so sorry Ty. My brother can get cranky at times." She said to me in the sweetest voice. Her Blue eyes glowed with beauty.

"It's all right. I just feel bad that your brother has to pay." I said in tone of voice I only used when I was with Tinka.

She smiled. "It's fine Ty. He deserves to pay for being so grumpy."

I heard Cece chuckle from behind me. I'm not really sure why.

"Well what are we watching anyways?" she asked me.

"Umm I'm not precisely sure. Whatever your brother buys."

She laughed. "I guess so."

_**Gunther's POV**_

I walked behind the ticket booth. It was risky but I had to do it. I signaled Cece to come over. Making sure Ty and Tinka were still flirting. Cece walked quietly around them. She then made a run for it over to me. I smiled as she came up to me and kissed me by surprise.

I pulled her away after a few seconds making sure no one saw us.

Cece smiled. "Gunther. I missed you."

I smiled back "Me too my little cookie. Look we have to act natural."

"I know."

"Cece we can't let Ty and Tinka sit next to each other in the movies or they'll become closer and Tinka might blow our cover to him."

"Right. So? How do we sit then?"

"Well, I still want to sit next to you so I guess I'll tell my sister to sit next to me and you'll tell Ty to sit next to you."

"And we sit next to each other." She said finishing my sentence.

"Right. That way we'll sit next to each other and they'll be on the opposite side from one another."

"Okay got it. By the way, what movie did you buy for?"

"I bought a horror movie ticket that way you can pretend to get scared and hug me." I said smiling at her.

Cece returned an a million dollar smile. "You are the best!" She said giving a quick peck on the lips before we ran over to Ty and Tinka to break up their conversation.

_**Ty's POV**_

As we walked in to the apparent horror movie Gunther had bought for us to watch. I kept looking at Amanda. She was so perfect. Just the way she walked, and talked. She was just as perfect at Tinka yet they were totally different. Tinka was shy, scared, and pure innocent. Amanda was confident, popular, and knew what to say in every situation. Yet they both had twin brothers.

I couldn't wait to just sit down next to her in the movie.

"Hey Amanda?" I said gently stopping her.

"Yeah Ty?" She said turning to look at me.

"Umm do you want a drink or anything?"

She smiled. "Sure Ty. I'll have a Sprit with no ice. Thanks." She said walking over to join Chase and Cece.

I smiled looking at her. Wait, I came into sudden realization. Tinka used to always order Sprit with no ice. Strange…

I got the soda and a pop corn and walked into the room in which our movie was on. I scanned the rows of chairs. Finally in the bottom row Amanda was sitting next to Chase who was sitting next to Cece. Amanda was sitting in the first chair and I obviously wasn't able to sit next to her. I stopped and looked at her confused. She frowned observing the chairs.

"Umm is there a problem?" Chase asked. That Chase, why is he always so serious?

"No…" I said quietly. I pushed my way to the spot next to Cece knowing I had no choice but to give up.

Suddenly, Amanda stood up. "Actually, there is Chase. I want to sit with Ty." She said smiling at me.

Gunther looked at her as if she were a cat with five heads instead of a gorgeous girl.

"No Amanda! You're sitting here!" He said angrily.

Amanda looked surprised. "No…I want to sit with Ty I told you." She said advancing to the seat at the right of me.

Chase grabbed her arm and pulled her next to the seat next to him. "I said you're staying here!" He said still angry.

Amanda looked horrified. "No! Leave me alone! I'll do whatever I want!" She yelling at him.

"No you won't! Amanda, stay!" Chase repeated for the last time.

"You don't want me to be with Ty!? Well I don't want to be with you either!" She said as she ran out.

"Amanda! Come on…" Chase said attempting to run after her. This time I pushed him back.

"Hey! What's your problem!? Why do you treat your sister like that?"

He looked sad and I ran after Amanda. I didn't look back but I'm sure he wasn't following me.

_**Gunther's POV**_

I couldn't help it. I knew right away that it wasn't right to treat my sister as if she belonged to me. But the startling thought of her and my little Cece being in danger took over me. I had to keep them safe. I'd risk anything to keep them safe. I stood there with my mouth half open for a few seconds; letting what had happened sink in. I watch Ty as he became more and more distant from me, till he disappeared. I knew he went to get Tinka and now there was more danger than ever for them to uncover the truth.

After the thought, sudden realization came to me that Cece was still there. I cautiously turned my body around to face her. She didn't look exactly mad, or sad, or happy, or surprised; she was expressionless but her mouth was wide open.

"Cece…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have been so rude to my sister. If Ty and Tinka find out…it's my fault." I sighed.

She struggled to move her mouth; I could tell. "Umm…It's okay Gunther. I understand. You were just trying to keep us safe." She said forcing a smile.

"Really?" I asked surprised she was so calm about the whole situation.

"Yep." She said quick and still expressionless.

"But…Ty and Tinka are alone now. I have to go see what they're doing."

I moved barely enough to take a step before Cece's gentle hand met my arm.

"Gunther…I don't think that's a good idea; just let them be. If you go after them now you'll just cause more argument. Plus, they're going to think there's a reason you don't want them together and they'll make sure to find out why."

I sighed once more. "Yes you're right my little cookie. I guess the movies starting in a minute." I said smiling.

This time she gave me one of her big, beautiful smile "Yeah! Let's go sit." She said as she excitedly dragged me all the way to a seat.

_**Ty's POV**_

She ran out the movie theater and I was positive she was crying. I cannot believe Chase would be so rude to her. All she wanted to do was sit next to me. Was Amanda mistreated by her brother? I knew Gunther would never act like that towards Tinka; I mentally scolded myself for comparing Amanda and Tinka all the time.

I ran out and final as softly as I could I grabbed her arm. She tried avoiding my face.

"What do you want?" She asked in a scared yet angry tone of voice.

"Amanda…please? Listen." I said as quietly as I could.

"What?" She asked still in the same tone of voice with her head down.

"Does your brother mistreat you?" I asked her without much thought.

"No." She said quickly and confidently. "He's never acted like this before. Just leave me alone okay?" She said returning to her angry tone of voice.

"Amanda…I just want us to be friends." I suddenly remembered when I asked Tinka if we could be friends. Should I be doing the same with Amanda, develop a friendship first?

"Umm...I don't think that's a good idea." She responded tearing me away from my thoughts.

Surprised by her answer I asked "Amanda, why not?"

"Because…It's complicated." She said losing all the anger in her voice and transforming it into sadness.

"Are you sure?" I asked getting a little closer to her so I could see a bit of her face.

She back a few centimeters away and wiped her tears off. "No. I'm not sure. Look, I…I just don't know."

"Okay…look if you change your mind you have my number."

She cracked a smile and nodded. "Ty…Don't go."

I looked at her in confusion.

"Please. Walk me home." She said shyly. At a moment she seemed almost like Tinka; shy like her. Not the confident girl that she was half an hour ago.

I smiled. "I'd be glad to walk you to your apartment."

On the way she didn't say much. She heard me talk. Mostly about my family, my friends, and school. She just nodded. She didn't really speak nearly as much as I expected a girl like Amanda would. It's as if she were afraid to say the wrong thing.

When we got to her apartment she stopped and faced me. She looked as if she was studying my face.

I wasn't sure what I should've done so I let her make the first move.

"Thanks Ty. I'm sorry I couldn't stay at movies with you…I think it would've been fun."

I smiled. "Look don't worry about it."

She returned a smile. "Okay bye Ty…" She said nervously. Before she could leave a sudden urge took over my mind. I had to know. I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to know if she was Tinka.

"Amanda! Tell me the truth! Please? I need to know! I can't take it anymore. Just tell me. I love you and I miss you. You have no idea. Tell me. Are you my Tinka Hessenheffer?" I said letting it all the flames burst out.

Amanda stood there motionless. If she wasn't standing I would think she was dead. I looked into her Blue eyes; I couldn't tell what her answer was.

"I don't know what you're talking about…please…stay away from me." she said blankly. Then she went into her apartment and I felt every hope I had shatter.

_**Okay so a lot of POVs. Sorry about that. Well please tell me what you thought of this chapter. Please? Thank you so much, bye. Till next chapter. P.S. Review!**_


	21. Another chance?

_**Hola everyone! Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like it. Please review this chapter and of course, enjoy!**_

_~After the movies~_

_**Ty's POV**_

"Come on Ty…please? You have to tell me what happened."

I couldn't really speak. I mean I knew there was always a possibility that it wasn't her but I never knew it would hurt this bad. I felt all my hopes of finding Tinka gone. I didn't want to find her anymore. I was just hurting myself. I glanced at Cece who seemed clueless begging for an answer.

I avoided her eyes and sat on the couch. "Cece, I…I asked her. I'm sorry. I know it wasn't part of our plan but I couldn't get a grip of myself. I had to know the truth. I couldn't keep playing, pretending."

Cece didn't respond for a while. She didn't look at me. Finally she asked "So she said it wasn't her?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Well." She said taking a seat next to me. "I guess if it's not them, at least we know now, right?" She said forcing a smile.

"Yeah I guess we do…"

"But we're still going to hang out with them, right? I mean, you still like Amanda right?"

"Umm I don't know Cece. Maybe we should just forget about them."

"Come on Ty. They could be good for us, just because they're not the Hessenheffers doesn't mean we can't be with them."

I sighed. Could it really be Cece still had hopes that it was Gunther? Maybe she just wanted to move on. Amanda and Chase moved here for a reason. Maybe they were put to us as an opportunity to move on. Maybe I just have to take it.

"Yeah Cece, I guess you're right, we just have to move on. I'll ask Amanda out." I said.

All of a sudden Cece looked nervous. "Ask her out? Umm isn't that too sudden?" She asked quickly. Now I was confused. If she says that it's because she doesn't want me to be with Amanda. What_ does_ she want?

I looked at her in confusion. "Too sudden to ask someone out? I don't think so Cece. I'll call her and apologize for my behavior I said walking over to my room. I nervously dialed Amanda's number, but I knew I had to do it.

_**Cece's POV**_

I watched Ty go in his room. What had I done? Now he was going to ask Amanda out. I didn't want him to forget about Chase and Amanda because if he did then I couldn't hang out with Gunther. But Ty asking Tinka out was not my intension.

I quickly grabbed my phone and walked out of Ty's apartment so he wouldn't be able to hear us. I dialed Gunther's number praying he'd pick up.

"Hey Cece. What's wrong?"

"Umm hi Gunther. Are you home yet?"

"Nope. I figured I'd make some time to think of a way to apologize to my sister." He answered.

I nodded in understanding even though he couldn't see me. "Gunther I did something bad."

"What did you do?" he asked with an edge of concern in his voice.

"Something happened between Ty and your sister when they left. I think Ty asked Tinka if she was…well Tinka."

"And?" Gunther asked real concerned now.

"Luckily your sister denied it." I heard him take a breath of relief. "But Ty said he wanted to forget about you two. I said I still wanted to hang out with you guys even though you're supposedly "Not the Hessenheffers"."

"So?"

"Then Ty said yes you're right I have to move on and now…now he's asking Tinka out."

"What?! Cece we can't let that happen!"

"I know and I'm sorry. I just wanted to spend time with you, if he told me to forget about you I'd have to see you behind his back. I didn't think he'd go ask Tinka out!"

"I know it's not your fault Cece but I can't let Tinka say yes. I'm on my way home."

"Okay I have to go. Ty must have finished talking to her he's going to wonder where I am, call me back in an hour, k?"

"Okay I will, bye my little cookie." He said hanging up.

I quickly stepped back in to Ty's apartment.

_**Tinka's POV**_

I ran to my bed. I had to tell Ty I wasn't me. I promised Gunther. As mad as I was with him for treating me like that back at the movies I wasn't going to let him down and just tell Ty. I had to prove I was stronger than that. The worst thought came to my mind, what if that was the only reason Ty was chasing me all along? Because he knew it was me. He was still searching for me. But by the look in his face when I told him I wasn't Tinka I knew he'd stop. It was over. He'd never search for me again. He'd forget about me and I'd live as Amanda for the rest of my life.

Then again why did my brother not allow me to sit next to Ty? Surely he was worried I'd spill our secret. Couldn't he trust me?! When I tell him what happened with Ty he will surely trust me and he'll feel ashamed. I knew he felt ashamed anyways.

Just then I hear my phone ring. I pick it up. I was expecting Gunther but it was an unknown number. Not really unknown because recognized it as soon as I scanned the digits.

"Umm hello? I asked pretending I don't know who it is.

"Hey Amanda. It's me, Ty. Look before you hang up please let me talk."

Ty? He's calling me for what? I thought we'd never talk again. I never thought we'd talk three hours afterwards.

"I'm waiting." I responded acting as best as I could to sound mad at him. I probably wasn't doing a good job.

"I'm sorry I acted like a freak. I think it's time for you to know the truth. Everything. I am asking you for a chance. Amanda, will you please go out with me?"

I felt like I had when he first asked me out, pure happy. Pure nervous. "Umm I guess I can give you a chance, why not? But you better have a good explanation about what you were talking about. And you better tell me who this Tinka is."

I felt him lighten up. "I will I promise. Make it tomorrow at 6pm?"

"All right then sounds good to me. Bye Ty." I said putting my phone back.

I mentally screamed. I can't believe Ty asked me out! Of course as Amanda but, yay! I was just happy I hadn't lost him yet. But what would Gunther say now? He would be furious. I shook the thought away. Gunther doesn't take the decisions for me. He can be furious all he wants see if I care!

Just them my brother walked in the room. I tried to look as angry as I could. I looked at him like in never had before, full of rage. It's how I felt anyways.

"Tinka…I…" He sighed. "I'm sorry." Sorry? How cheesy! After he yelled at me like that.

"Sorry is all you have to say? You treated me like you were an over controlling freak Gunther! You made me look bad in front of Ty!" I yelled.

"Tinka I…I couldn't let you sit next to Ty!"

"Why? You couldn't trust me?! But I have to trust you to sit next to Cece!?" I asked filled with anger.

"Tinka it's not that! Plus why do you want to be with him anyways. You know we can't have them back!"

I didn't answer. I knew he was right but I was not just about to tell him that.

"Tinka, you have to understand it's over. If we want to keep them safe we'll leave them alone, not get closer to them like you are. Tinka, you can't pretend to be Amanda forever. You can't marry Ty as Amanda. Do you understand where that's wrong?" he said talking to me as if I was a dumb little child that was begging for a toy and her mom was explaining why she can't have everything she wants.

"Gunther I'm not five years old! Of course I understand where it's wrong." I felt my eyes water "I just can't live without him. And I'll have you know I'm so responsible that Ty asked me if I was Tinka and I denied it. Just to make you happy!"

"No Tinka, not to make me happy because you know that Ryan will find out if you get back with Ty. If you want Ty to be safe you have to let him go. Prove that you love him Tinka. Let him go."

I didn't want to let him go. He was making me seem like a selfish person but I just want to be with him, is that selfish?

"I can't. I love him too much. That's why I'm going on a date with him tomorrow and you can't stop me from doing it. Now get out of my room." I said pushing him out. I slammed the door shut. I'm not going to let Gunther tell me if I should love Ty or not. Ryan's probably long gone and dead. At least that's what I think.

_**Gunther's POV**_

"Hey Cece"

"Oh hi Gunther."

"Cece Tinka said yes. There's nothing I could do to stop her. I can't talk her into it."

"Gunther! Try harder. Please?" She said desperately.

"No. Cece look do you know how much of a hypocrite I felt telling my sister to let Ty go. That she has to forget him. Cece I feel terrible lying to her like this. I'm telling her to forget Ty yet I'm…"

"Yet what? Yet you're with me? Do you not want to be with me?" Cece said sadly. I couldn't tell her expression since we were on the phone.

"Yes. I want to be with you but I just feel bad lying to my sister. I'm the only one she supposedly able to trust and I'm deceiving her. But for now we have to work together Cece, We have to make sure they don't find out. I guess I have to betray my sister to keep her safe."

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"Not sure. I guess trust them a little."

"Huh?" She sounded confused.

"I mean we should let them go on their date. And maybe it will turn out horribly bad and they won't fall in love again."

"Gunther… you're saying we should sabotage their date."

"Only for their own good my little cookie."

"I don't know I'd feel bad, can you at least tell me what happened? You promised you would."

I sighed. "All right. Meet me at the address I text you at. I'll tell you what happened and we'll plan what to do about Ty and Tinka's date, okay?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you then."

"Okay bye my little cookie."

"Bye."

I felt bad doing all this to my sister but I had to. If we sabotage their date Ty will realize he doesn't like Amanda as much as Tinka. Hopefully Tinka will forget about him then. If we fail to sabotage their date Ty will fall in love with Amanda and Tinka can't be Amanda forever. She'll have to tell him who she really is some day. If she does Ty will never let her go and then Ryan will return. I know he will. And I don't want him to hurt Tinka again. I don't want him to hurt Cece. I'm just trying to keep them safe.

_**Okay so please review and tell me what you thought of it. Next chapter will be Ty and Amanda's date. Yes Cece and Gunther will attempt to sabotage it so Ty won't fall for Amanda, can they really sabotage their date? Okay bye guys and please review.**_


	22. Splitting up Ty and Tinka

_**Okay I'm so sorry I updated so late but I have had a really tough time with life these days. Hopefully everything will start becoming a little easier and I'll keep on updating more frequently. Okay I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Btw thanks for the reviews ;) Review!**_

_**Gunther's POV**_

"All right, today is Ty and Tinka's date so we have to make sure everything is ready."

"Okay"

"Well you just write down important information like the date is at today at 6pm. This means we have to hurry up because we only have a few more hours. Until they actually go there"

"Right. 6pm, today." Cece wrote down on a pocket notebook.

"That's right and at the carnival"

"Okay got it!"

"All right so they're going on a date today at 6pm to the carnival." I said

"I think we're all set my little cookie. I think Ty and Tinka will enjoy all the plans we have in store for their date." I said smiling.

_**Ty POV**_

I checked my tie in the mirror. I felt weird going on a date with Amanda. What would Tinka say is she found out? She's gone, I reminded myself. These days I've been trying to convince myself that she was all part of my imagination. She never existed after all. She was just a dream. One of those unreachable dreams that when you wake up it's painful to find out it was only a dream. That's what Tinka is to me now. What I'm trying to make her be.

I walked across the hall with white roses in my hand. I gently knocked on the door; almost regretting it.

Amanda walked out leaving me stunned. Her hair was down and perfectly straight. She had red high heels and a beautiful red dress that went up to her knees. Her red lip stick went perfectly with everything. She looked just as perfect as Tinka would. In fact, besides he blue eyes and dark hair she looked _just_ Tinka.

"Hi Ty…" she spoke softly

"Hey…" I said sounding as if I was in a trance.

"So…where are we going?"

"Oh umm…where do you want to go?" I said still studying her every movement. Was it really possible that I still thought she was Tinka?

"Oh you want me to pick where we go?" she said sounding a bit surprised.

"Yeah, is that all right with you?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, sure, I mean I don't mind…it's just that my ex boyfriend usually always picked the place we'd date; actually he made it a surprise most of the time." She said smiling at the memory. My heart hurt for a split second. EX boyfriend?! Who was that? I snapped out of it letting the ire escape my mind.

"Okay how about we just go to the carnival that's opened this week." She said with an edge of excitement in her voice.

"Sounds good." I said smiling "let's go."

We rode a cab to the carnival. On the way there Amanda didn't say much. Her attention mainly went to the window. I continued studying her to see just a slight clue that would prove to me that she was Tinka. It's hopeless; even if I do find a clue it may be part of my imagination.

Lights and colors and children running up and down with tickets in their hands. The carnival brought back memories of Rocky and I when were just small children and we had fun there too. Those times seemed long gone now.

The cab driver slowly hit the break and stopped. We hoped down and I handed the cab driver a five dollar bill along with a one dollar bill. He took it and I watched Amanda scan the beautiful lights coming from the other side of the entrance. We walked to the ticket booth. I got as some tickets and walked to Amanda.

"Well, where do you want to go first?" I asked.

"How about that?" she pointed.

I looked over to find "house of terror". "Umm I've heard that place is very scary." I said surprised Amanda would even want to go to a place of that sort.

"Oh come on…please?" she asked "That's the reason I wanted to come here." Amanda whined.

"All right fine. We can go there but I just don't want you to get scared." I said in sweet tone.

She looked at me, almost angry. "Scared?... Scared?! _I _am going to get scared? More like you have it all wrong! You are the one getting scared!"

I couldn't help but smiling. "All right, all right, fine! I'm sorry…sorry that you'll get so scared you'll cry!" I said laughing.

Amanda looked offended "Fine! If you think I'm going to get scared how about this, we'll do a bet whoever gets scared first loses. If I lose I'll grant you one wish, _any wish._ But if you lose then you have to grant me a wish. Sounds simple enough for you?"

I considered it. If I got one wish from her I could ask her to tell me about something that Tinka would know such as, tell me what happened to your parents and don't lie. I'm sure she won't lie and something like that could prove to me that it's her. I cursed at myself for still believing she could be Tinka. Then I remembered to respond.

"All right I'll do it!" I said meeting her hand to shake on it.

She let out a small chuckle. "This is going to be great! I can't wait to hear you scream like a little girl!"

"Yeah, right!" I said speed walking to the line.

We waited without saying much. Then we finally approached the place.

_**Gunther's POV**_

We made sure to cover every ride and place at the carnival. We were ready for them no matter where they went. We'd make sure to ruin their date no matter what! I sound evil. I sighed. While Ty and Tinka were flirting we went in the haunted house. We stood hidden behind one of the walls of the haunted house. When Ty and Tinka passed by they'd get a little surprise.

"Cece your job is to tell me when they're coming and I'll do it. So just say "now" to let me know, okay?"

"Got it!" Cece said smiling.

_**Ty's POV**_

We slowly, quietly, without saying a word walked in. We were the last ones in line so we were all alone. I heard the echo of each and every one of my footsteps. I looked around the whole place; it was dark, scratch that, pitch dark. There was some fog and everything was dead silent. Amanda started slowing down and stayed a little behind me. We walked for a couple more steps when I heard her scream, I heard Amanda scream. I looked back in the darkness. I didn't see her. I could've sworn she was only a few steps behind me.

"Amanda!" I called "Amanda! Where are you!? Are you okay? This isn't funny Amanda where are you?" I said desperately looking around everywhere for her.

Suddenly I felt someone run in to me. I screamed.

Then I touched her hair. She was wet. "Amanda?"

"Ty! You left me I was so scared and then someone spilled a bucket of something on me and I got so scared!" She said almost screaming it.

"Look I'm sorry let's just go back okay? I don't think its part of the house for you to get wet…"

"SOAKED!" she corrected me.

"All right soaked!" I said pulling her towards the dim light where the entrance stood. Before we could take another step a hideous creature that looked like a dead clown jumped out of nowhere. Amanda and I took a hold of one another and we screamed our lungs out. The clown ran away and we ran faster towards the exit.

When we could finally see the rides and hear the music coming from some of the game stands again, we took a deep breath of relief.

I noticed that Amanda stood there soaked; from head to toe. After she took enough air and absorbed everything that happened she looked at me full of ire.

"Ty! You left me there all alone and I got soaked!"

"Amanda, you had to keep up with me. Plus how would I know you weren't next to me? It was so dark in there I couldn't see my own fingers!"

"If you would've stayed with me I wouldn't have gotten soaked!"

"If you would've walked faster _than _you wouldn't have gotten soaked."

She sheltered her face with her hands and ran away. I followed her. "Amanda! Wait! I'm sorry!"

She ran straight into the restroom.

I slammed my head on the wall.

_**No POV**_

Ty paced around waiting for Amanda to come out of the restroom. After a few minutes of Ty feeling guilty Amanda finally decided to come out.

"Amanda I'm sorry. Look I should've made sure you were by me. Please forgive me?" Ty said attempting to do the cutest face he could.

Amanda smiled "Its okay Ty, I'm sorry for being so angry at you…it's just that my dress is ruined and…"  
"Amanda…it's okay. You still look beautiful. I'll pay for some cloths for you. I bet there are a lot of places where you can but cloths around here."

"Thanks Ty." Amanda said hypnotized by Ty's sweet voice.

"No problem." Ty said a bit suspicious. He just couldn't help but noticing that somehow Amanda reminded just like Tinka when she was soaking wet. She looked cute, but, was it all in his mind?

Meanwhile, Gunther and Cece happily celebrated their victory that Ty and Tinka had gotten in a small argument. With all the things they had in stored for them, at the end of the "date" they'd _never_ want to be _near_ each other again; much less go on a second date.

"So? Where should we go next? It's your turn to pick." Amanda asked Ty.

"Yeah…but first, I win!" Ty said with a great, big smile.

"What?" Amanda blinked in confusion.

"I…win…" Ty repeated, this time much slower.

"What!? That was cheating!" Amanda protested.

"Cheating?" Ty let out a small laugh "I wasn't aware that there _were _any rules besides whoever gets scared loses."

Amanda's anger returned. She had forgiven Ty for leaving her alone and now he had the guts to tell her that she had lost the bet! What was she going to do now? Should she really grant Ty a wish? She was absolutely sure that she would've won if it wasn't for the water some jerk threw at her. But she made a bet and it was only fair to keep it honest and fair.

"All right Ty. You win fair and square. Now, what is your wish?" She said faking a smile.

"I'll save that for later." He said smiling back.

"What!? No you have to do it now." She argued.

"You never said that!" Ty said in his defense.

Amanda looked irritated now and said "Fine. Whatever! Where do you want to go now?"

"Umm…How about that roller coaster over there?"Ty asked her enthusiastically.

Amanda rolled her eyes. "Okay!"

Ty bought Amanda a T shirt and jean and afterwards they walked over to the roller coaster. Amanda feeling a little annoyed by her date.

When it was their turn to get on the roller coaster Ty went in first and a tall man pushed passed Amanda and sat besides Ty. Gunther and Cece were observing it all; after all, they had hired two men to do something.

"Hey…umm my friend was going to sit there" Ty said to the very large and scary man that sat next to him not letting him so much as move a muscle, never mind letting him get out of the uncomfortable seat and sit next to Amanda on the back.

"It's okay Ty." Amanda responded seeing that Ty was clearly struggling to talk to the man next to him. "I'll sit in the back." She said doing her best interpretation of a smile.

"Okay, if that's cool with you."

Amanda nodded. Another large man ran to Amanda's side. Before she could even say a word the roller coaster began moving. Amanda sat quietly looking at the back of her Ty's head as opposed to being by his side.

They began going up, up, and up. When they finally reach the very top, Amanda barely took a breath before she was screaming her head off as they suffered a steep fall. Unexpectedly, the large man next to her took out of his jacket a bag with green…green, what was it? Amanda wasn't sure; it looked like vomit. The guy rapidly spilled the whole bad all over Ty's hair and put a bit on Amanda's mouth. Then he quickly hid the bag back into his jacket.

Amanda too stunned to speak attempted to clean the disgusting green goo of her face. Before she could even glance at Ty's reaction the coaster came to a stop. The two men sprinted up and left.

Ty looked disgusted.

"Amanda…you threw up on me?" Ty said looking at her face full of the mysterious liquid.

"No! Ty no! They…" What was the point? He'd never believe her. All evidence was against her. Why had those two guys done that? What was their problem?

"No offense Amanda but that's gross…the roller coaster wasn't even that fast." Ty ran to the restroom.

Ty washed his hair and back as best as he could. How could Amanda do that? I mean, sure, it was an accident but Tinka would _never _do that. They had been on a roller coaster over a million times. He finally got it. This is another girl, not Tinka.

Ty ran out of the bathroom. Amanda was standing there.

"Ty I…"

"It's okay Amanda. It was an accident. Look, I'm not mad. I just don't think we're right for each other." Ty said with sad eyes.

Amanda (Tinka) could've sworn she heard her heart broke. Not right for her?

"Ty…" Amanda said.

"Look, clearly we're not having any fun with each other's company so…yeah…"

She couldn't stand it. How could this be happening to her?

_**Tinka's POV**_

I felt tears slip out, first slowly, then faster, one after another. How could Ty hate me? I love him. Had we grown apart? I know I changed but not with him. I'll always be the same with him, I'll always love him the same way.

Now everything is over. He's going to avoid me. I'm stuck being Amanda and I can't have Ty back, ever again.

_**Gunther's POV**_

We watch my poor sister cry in the middle of nowhere. Did we go too far?

I felt horrible and I could tell my little cookie did too.

"Gunther maybe we shouldn't have done this."

"Cece…it's only for the best." I said feeling guilty as hell.

"I hope so" Cece said sadly.

_**Okay so TY IT UP! I'm going to die I saw the promo and I just can't make it till the 17**__**th**__**! Please review and I'm sorry for the horrible chapter like I said…not having the best moments nowadays but I promise I will never make you guys wait that long again. Review!**_


	23. Waking Up From An Endless Nightmare

_**Hey everyone! I'm sorry for not updating soon. I just want to say thanks to CloudOfStars for constantly reviewing, Thank you so much it means a lot and thanks to everyone who reviews. I only got one review but that's okay because I know that last chapter sucked and I'm sorry. So I hope this chapter is a little better and enjoy reading and please review.**_

_**Tinka's POV**_

I let myself fall on to my bed. I'd never think my date with Ty would go like that. I remember all our amazing moments before. There wasn't one moment I would ever say I didn't enjoy. Every moment I was with him was a gift. Now it's gone.

I caught myself in the mirror. I gently ran my hands through my face. It was all wrong. This wasn't me. What on Earth was I trying to pull off? Of course it wouldn't be the same. Three years passed and I disappeared out of Ty's life; just like that, without saying a word. How did he feel about that? What if he actually loved me?

"That's it. I'm done I can't take it any longer. I _have to_ tell him." I whispered to myself. What comes at us next will come. I don't care. But I will not hide any longer! No matter what Gunther says!

I put on my black heels and I barely held my door knob before my brother came barging in. That's never good.

"Tinka look I need to talk to you" he said with rather sad eyes.

"What?" I asked annoyed. Not precisely aware that I was all ready back in my room and the door was shut.

"Tinka I made a mistake." He said in a low whisper not daring to meet my eyes.

"Gunther what are you talking about?" I asked him returning the whisper.

"Tinka I…do you promise you will forgive me?"

My confusion grew. "I…I don't know. Gunther just please tell me." I pleaded.

"I'm the reason your date went wrong." He said loud enough for my ears to barely make out what he was saying.

Everything stopped. It didn't make sense, why would my brother sabotage my date with Ty like that? I _was_ pretending to be Amanda. There was no danger.

"Gunther, why would you do that?" I asked attempting to not explode, maybe even too shocked and disappointed at my brother to do so.

"Tinka I…"

"You didn't do it alone did you?" I interrupted him.

"Yeah…but...wait you know?" He asked, his voice evolving louder.

I know? What do I know? Maybe I do know. But what?

"Yes I knew all along." I said playing along (We all know how great of an actress I am)

"Look Tinka I am so sorry I was just trying to keep you safe! You and Ty can never hold a relationship in secret." He explained. What!? Was he saying that he told Cece? That is the only thing that it could mean.

"Wait, you told Cece?" I asked. Now I felt as if I was in an endless nightmare.

"Yes… didn't you know that all ready!?" He asked confused. I felt my eyes water.

"No! I didn't know it! How could you Gunther! You were the one person I could trust. The only one. But you betrayed me! You think I'm not good enough to love Ty but you're good enough to love Cece?! How selfish can you get? How can I _ever_ call you my twin brother!?" I yelled. I ran as fast as my feet could carry me out of the house. Even if I would have walked ant-steps Gunther wouldn't have followed me; he was smarter than that.

I sat down outside my apartment facing Ty's apartment door. I remembered the first time he took me to his apartment. That was centuries ago. That was the time where I felt; that day I stopped feeling bullied and hopeless. I felt strong and happy. He woke me up from an endless nightmare and showed me that there was more to life then pain; there was happiness. I have once again forgotten that happiness does exist. I cried nonstop when I heard Ty's door open. I backed up closer to the wall in which I was leaning in; of course, it wasn't like I could go in it so I had to face whoever came out from Ty's door.

In a flash, I saw her long enough to know who she was. She shut the door just as quickly as she left. Cece looked as if she was crying. It was painful to look at her. She didn't even notice me. She just ran. Almost like I had.

_**Ty's POV**_

"Hey Ty…how was your date?"

I didn't answer. I watched the television set attempting to show interest on it even though it was on the weather channel.

"Ty…is...is…is something wrong?"

I can't believe she thinks I'm that stupid! The moment they threw water at Tinka in the haunted house I figured there was something wrong. I figured that whoever was trying to sabotage our date would stop after that but when they did the roller coaster thing I knew that whoever was doing this would _not_ give up. I had to reject Amanda, but boy, I _would_ find out who was trying to sabotage our date. When Amanda left I saw a boy, a very familiar one. Then an unmistakable girl, a red head. It was them, Chase and Cece, together. They told each other. They were playing with us. I knew at that moment this was no _Chase and Cece,_ this was _Gunther and Cece_. I knew it was them.

"Cece…how stupid do you think I am?" I asked almost laughing which scared her a bit.

"W…what are you talking about?" She asked turning pale.

"I'm talking about this. How long did you two think you were going to play around with me and _Tinka?"_

"Tinka? You mean Amanda?"

"No I mean Tinka!" I said feeling rage take over with every time she tried to trick me.

Silence.

"I'm sorry…" She said almost whispering.

I felt even angrier. Did she really think a simple sorry would do, she really _did_ think I was stupid.

"Sorry? Boy Cece, I wish I could kill some, say I was sorry and get away with it. Life is _never _that easy Cece and you're going to have to learn the hard way that everything has a consequence, every single little action you do has one. Especially when you betrayed me like that!"

I attempted to calm down but I knew I was wasting energy, I just wasn't going to be able to calm down, there was just too much rage build up inside of me. I didn't want to tell her something I'd regret later on but I just wanted to say enough to make her feel guilty.

"Ty, Gunther and I…we did it to keep you and Tinka safe…"

I rolled my eyes. "Safe from what? Each other?"

"No. From what they ran away from. You two will _never_ be able to keep a relationship in secret."

What kind of an idiot did she take me for? She could have a relationship with Gunther but _I_ couldn't handle it?

"What makes you think I can't handle it when you can?"

"Look it was all Gunther's idea, okay?"

"No! Cece you were in it just as he was. I thought you were on my side not against me."  
"Look I'm not saying it was right what we did I'm just…"

"Just get out of my apartment okay? You're always self concerned and greedy. Even when you were my sister's friend it was always about you. I will _never_ be your puppet, or Gunther's! And neither will Tinka!"

"Ty…" She said with watery eyes.

"Leave!" I yelled.

She didn't say a single word or took a single breathe she just left. Ran.

I sat there, maybe for twenty seconds, minutes, or hours. Who keeps count?

I had to find Tinka. We have been in this endless nightmare for long enough and it's time for us to wake up.

_**Cece's POV**_

I ran to my apartment as fast I possibly could. Ty was right, about everything. I wasn't to be trusted. I was playing around with him and Tinka. To my surprise Gunther was sitting there in my couch. Clearly waiting for me. Great timing Gunther!

"Gunther what are you doing here?" I asked him almost annoyed. I tried to wipe the tears from my eyes away but I knew it was impossible for me to hide that I had been crying now.

"Cece why are you crying?" He asked concerned.

"It doesn't matter."

"Cece Tinka knows what we were doing…"

"Yeah so does Ty…I didn't tell him I swear he found out on his own."

"Cece it's all right. I couldn't do this any longer anyways. It was time. I guess love is more important than anything and we can't take that away from them just like no one can take it away from us."

I smiled. "Yeah…you're right…whatever comes at us we'll face it together." I sat down next to my boyfriend.

I wonder what my life would be like right now if I would have never been with him. Would I be with Rocky right now? Would I have another boyfriend, if so would I love him nearly as much as I love Gunther?"

It didn't matter. I had Gunther with me and that's all that counted. What was done was done. And I couldn't change it. Neither did I want to. I leaned in to kiss my boyfriend and for a second I forgot about all the things Ty had said to make me feel bad. In fact, I forgot the whole situation. I felt relieved and happy.

_**Ty's POV**_

I walked outside my apartment door. I didn't have to knock on the apartment door because she was there. Outside her door just crying. Maybe she knew I was there maybe she didn't.

"Tinka…" I spoke softly. Saying her name sounded distant and foreign to me, but it was a strange yet amazing feeling I had missed to have.

She looked up at me. How could I have not been sure it was Tinka? It was obvious in a way. I guess I was just scared.

"Tinka I know it's you. We have to stop this. I'm done with games. They were playing with us…" I said taking a seat next to her. Why was she crying?

"I know Ty…I know they were. But I was playing around with you too." I knew that if I yelled at her or made her feel guilty for anything she would just break.

"Tinka look…I'm sure your brother told you to and you were just scared. You were scared that he was right and maybe for something I don't know about."

"I…I just wanted to do the right thing… plus I was scared to find out you didn't love me or even remember me."

I smiled. "Remember you? Tinka I never forgot you. In fact, you never left my mind, ever. And I will always love you no matter what. It hurt that you left me just like that but who am I to not forgive you for it? I used to be a bully and you helped me…maybe I deserved…" She put her finger over my mouth.

"Shh…Ty…I don't want you to blame yourself for anything. Look Ryan he…did horrible things to me and my brother. We had to leave because if we didn't then he promised to hurt you and Cece. He promised to hurt you two if we ever got close to you. He set fire to our apartment and killed our parents." She began crying again.

I put my arms around her not daring to let go. Ryan? Why would he do all that? Was he capable of doing all this to Tinka? How could he? I would kill him if I ever saw him again.

"Tinka…it's okay…I won't let Ryan hurt you ever again. I promise. And I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

Tinka swiped the tears off her eyes as best as she could with her hands. "You were always there for me Ty. That is one of the million reasons why I love you."

I smiled. She met my lips and we kissed. I felt once again those amazing fireworks I had longed for so long. I never wanted to let go. I will never let go of my Tinka again. The princess of Spain and invite me for a tour around the world but I won't go if it's not with my Tinka.

You know that feeling that you get when you wake up from an endless nightmare where you lose someone you really love? That and even more was the relief I got when I found out I had my Tinka back. Only this was no nightmare, this was my life. The nightmare was only beginning.

_**Thank you so much for reading my lame story and please review. Tell me what you think and if you hate it at least tell me how to make it better. Thank you guys!**_


	24. Mending the Broken

**Hey everyone! I missed all of you sooo much. My house had to be temporarily with no internet so I am so sorry! Thank you guys so much for the wonderful reviews, I know it's been a while so if you don't remember what happened last please feel free to read back, either way I really hope you enjoy!**

_**Gunther's POV**_

I sat in my bed. Not really thinking much in particular. There was nothing to think about. What Cece and I did was wrong and we shouldn't have done it; Ty and Tinka didn't deserve it. But I know Ryan is still out there; he's not playing games. He's a psychopath; if we all get back together it's not safe. We can't do it.

Cece knocked my door. I remained seated and waited for her to open it herself. I wasn't trying to be rude; my feet were just glued to the ground.

"Gunther?..."

I could tell she wasn't happy but I refused to order my body to look up at her.

"Gunther Ty knows. He knows everything. He hates me now." She whispered.

"Cece…we…we can't do this anymore." The words flew out.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Cece" I replied looking up into her sad, coffee brown eyes. "You know what I mean." I whispered.

She remained expressionless. No, not really expressionless, more like a bit angry. "You…you mean us?" She said looking down at her feet.

I nodded.

Then I noticed tears forming in her eyes."Why Gunther? Why? Why are you doing this to me?" She cried hysterically. I hated to do this. I hated to this but if I didn't…I just had to keep her and Tinka safe.

"I'm sorry Cece. We're done." I said leaving my own house. Suddenly I wished I was a girl. Girls would just cry in front of who ever and they looked cute. Boys looked stupid if they cried in front of someone. I wish I could just cry everything away. I missed my mom and my dad and everything else Ryan had taken away from me. Then I noticed a small envelope at my feet. It was addressed to me. I gently picked it up. I carefully opened the small white envelope. I wish I hadn't. But I knew it was coming.

_**Ty's POV**_

I held on to her hand as if the world would end if I let go. We made our way to my apartment; which was only a few steps away. Without even closing the door we made our way to my couch. I kissed her and thought about all those moments I had missed being without her. We both relaxed after a while. She looked at me and I smiled.

"I love you Ty." She whispered gently in my ear.

"I love you more Tinka." I said going in for another kiss.

Then I remembered. We've really spend most of our time together in our garden. I wasn't used to being with her in my apartment. Ryan had taken away our garden too.

"Tinka." I said gently touching her face.

"Yes Ty." She replied smiling at me.

"I have to tell you something that you probably don't know."

Her smile faded a bit; which disappointed me. "What is it Ty?" She asked a bit concerned.

"I…have to show you."

She nodded in understanding.

I took hold of her hand.

_**Tinka POV**_

I thought I'd fear being with Ty after the Ryan thing. I was wrong; I feel safer with him. I believed him when he promised me that he'd never let Ryan hurt me again. He'll keep his word and I know it. I don't want to be scared of Ryan any longer. I won't. He's probably not even in Chicago anyways.

Ty led me down a familiar road. We passed some parents playing with their small children. Two kids lined up on an ice cream truck; eager to get their treats. A sweet brother pushing his baby sister on the swings. Everything seemed so harmless; everything so calm. If only all those children knew how hard life can really be. They don't know what they have until they've lost it.

I recognized every detail of the place where we were heading to. Our place; our garden. I smiled at the thought of the astonishing moments Ty and I had shared in that place. Ty looked rather mournful then agitated that we'd get to spend more time in our little piece of heaven. He didn't stop to look or say anything; he just kept on walking. His hand super glued onto my hand.

Just as I foretold, Ty took me through our secret passage. He led me to our garden. I could wait to see how he had taken care of it all this time.

"Tinka…" He softly spoke as he stopped me merely three feet away from the entrance.

"Yes Ty?" I asked smiling (Attempting to get a smile back from him; he was really scaring me. Would he ask me to marry him?! Oh my goat I'm way too young…I think)

"Tinka I'm sorry." My smile languished instantly.

"For what Ty?" I asked pertained.

"For everything. For everything my messed up ex-friend took away from you. But Tinka I swear on my grave that he _will_ pay for what he did to you…to both of us."

"Ty…its fine. What matters is that we are together _now. _Forget about what happened back then. Revenge won't do any good."

"Yes it will! He deserves it. You know what they say; _an eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth_."

I constrained a smile "They also say _an eye for an eye and the whole world goes blind." _

He grinned for a split second. "You…you have to see this." He said taking my hand. He gently led me to the garden entrance.

As soon as I took one step in I knew why he wanted to take revenge on what he did to us. Because what he did to us was _no_ joke. He didn't just kill my parents, do horrible things to me and Gunther, and take Ty away from me; he had to go and destroy our place. The only place where we were free from everyone; where we had billions of memories. He really had left us with nothing.

I did my best to stand on my feet and not fall. I couldn't fight my tears. I let them fall freely as Ty held me. I suddenly came into realization of how naïve I was acting. I was crying over a garden. Yes it had been special to us and all; but Ty meant more. A billion times more. And he was there, comforting me. I realized that's all that mattered now. I dried my tears away and met my lips with Ty's.

"I'm sorry Ty…" I whispered to him.

"Sorry? Tinka you don't have to be sorry for anything."

"No…I do. I'm sorry for crying. It was probably way harder for you to lose this place then it is for me."

Ty smiled. "Yes it was. I mean, it's all I had left of the two people I loved the most and lost. But now I have you back. I think my grandma would be happy. We did our best to take care of her garden and what happened was beyond our reach. We couldn't avoid it Tinka, but we have to enjoy the time we have together now."

"Definitely!" I said smiling "But maybe we could try to fix it up again. I mean we sort of did it once, we can do it again."

Ty laughed. "Why not? You know, that's why I love you, you never give up and you always give me some hope; even if there is none."

We kissed once more and then I took along the whole place. It was broken but a little glue could fix it; just like Ty and I had fixed each other's broken hearts, we would fix our broken garden.

_**Gunther's POV**_

I was rethinking it over. All of it. Had I done the correct decision letting go of my little cookie. There are some things even Tinka doesn't know about Ryan. Then the knock I had anxiously expected. I fail attempted to dry my hands from all the sweat I had. I carefully opened the door and as clear as the sun, he stood there. Just grinning like an idiot. I wasn't sure what my reaction had to be. I didn't to be sure.

He pushed me passed my apartment and entrance and made himself comfortable in my couch. I always dreaded the first Sunday of every month. It was the time he came. It was really out of my power.

"You have been very bad this past month Gunther, very bad."

"Look I'm sorry. I'm really working on it; I swear." I said in defense. I know he doesn't buy it.

He laughed sarcastically as he pulled out a cigarette from his pocket. "I don't mean that. You know Gunther, I'm not stupid. I know what you and your sister have been up to. You disobeyed me and you will pay for it."

My heart pulse increased "I…you can't keep us away from them forever. It's not fair; I'm doing everything you say. Can't I get something in return?"

"You are; their safety." He said putting the cigar in his mouth.

"Yeah but, look I'm sorry. I broke up with her anyways. It's over. It won't happen again." I said not looking at him any longer.

"Maybe it won't. But Ty and Tinka are having a lot of fun in their burned up garden." he chuckled.

My heart raced again. "You…you were spying on them?"

He laughed. "I'm everywhere Gunther. Ty and Tinka are playing a dangerous game and someone will get hurt."

"No!" I said louder then I had to. "Give me five days, they'll never see each other again, I promise." I said lowering my voice volume with every word.

He smirked evilly. "Four days, and make them count."

I nodded.

"I have to get going. Wouldn't want to be late for my date."

I didn't want to know what 'date' he meant.

I led him out the door and he didn't say much anymore. I'm tired of playing this game with Ryan but what else do I do? I have no choice but to hurt Tinka to keep him from hurting her. There are some things that break and can never be replaced. My sister and Cece are one of those things; so I have to protect them before he really breaks them.

_**So basically, if you hate my story and where it's going just stop reading. Please don't put negative comments. If you really want to just PM them. As for the rest of you I'm so sorry I've been gone so long. Please forgive me? I 3 you all and please review.**_


End file.
